Endless Dream
by PoTObLiViOn
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji met again on Christmas Eve after 10 years of being apart. Each carried a secret with him. Can their love survive once the secrets are revealed?
1. Chapter 1 Tezuka Kunimitsu

Title: Endless Dream

Category: Tennis No Oujisama / TezuFuji

Disclaimer: Tezuka and Fuji belongs to Konami-sama, no matter how I wish otherwise

Genre: Romance/Drama/Slight Angst

Rating: T (for now)

Summary: TezuFuji. Yaoi. Fuji and Tezuka met again on Christmas Eve after ten years apart. Will they be able to get back together again?

**CHAPTER 1 - Tezuka Kunimitsu**

Tezuka Kunimitsu glanced at his wrist watch and gave a sigh. It was already 10pm. He began clearing up his desk and prepared for the journey home. He had been working late a lot these days, what with a major case coming up, but it didn't excuse him to be on this day, which was Christmas Eve. He had promised Ayumi that he would have a special dinner with her tonight and then they would spend Christmas holidays together. Tezuka smiled wryly as he pictured his fiancee pouting in anger for his tardiness, but she always forgave him. After all, most of his time were spent working for her father's law firm. At twenty seven, Tezuka was hailed as one of the brightest and most promising lawyer in Japan. Not to mention the youngest. He had a bright future ahead of him, and it could only get brighter working in his current law firm, which was one of the most prestigious in Japan.

Tezuka glanced once more over his desk to make sure everything was tidied and packed, before turning off the light. He wouldn't be coming back for at least a week, until after new year, and he didn't want to leave his work behind, especially those that he could finished up at home. For some unknown reason, Tezuka felt reluctant to leave his office. When had he turned into a workaholic?

It was a cold night, and Tezuka pulled his winter coat tighter around his neck before hurriedly crossed the street. Many people were still milling around. Excited chatters filled the air as people waited happily for the countdown to Christmas. Bright lights and ostentatious decorations created a suitable atmosphere for this joyous season. However, Tezuka did not feel like being a part of this happy crowd. He walked on unseeingly, his mind still going over the case he had been working on.

Someone bumped into him. Tezuka looked up and frowned at the guy, who was obviously drunk, from the looks his beet red face and silly grin on his face. "Oops, sorree...," he slurred. Tezuka just shook his head slightly and continued on his way.

"And Merry Christmas to you too!" the drunk shouted cheerfully before giving a loud hiccup.

Tezuka ignored him and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat. He kept his head down to avoid any more confrontation. Just as he was passing a large crowd who had gathered to watch some street performance, a familiar laughter reached his ears. It was a sound from his past that he did not expect to hear again.

Despite himself, Tezuka slowly approached the crowd for a better view of the stage. A part of him was hoping fervently that he had not mistaken the voice. Yet another part was dreading it.

The person on stage was singing. Sweet melodious voice wafted to Tezuka just as he got a clear view of the singer. Tezuka's eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat. It _was really _him!

The perpetual smile that Tezuka knew so well was still present on his beautiful face. His eyes were the same breathtaking cerulean blue, gazing at the crowd while singing in his low hypnotizing voice.

Tezuka could not believe that he would encounter Fuji Syusuke again after more ten years apart.

Seeing Fuji for the first time again was always a shock to the senses. He had forgotten how breathtakingly beautiful Fuji was. No, he didn't forget, but memories fade. Tezuka's memory didn't do justice to the tensai.

Fuji had kept his silken rich mahogany hair in more or less the same style as he sported in Junior High. To Tezuka, he didn't seem to have aged at all. Using his boyish charm, Fuji had totally captivated the crowd.

Tezuka clenched his fists as he continued to stare at the radiant vision before him. Memories of long ago, bitter and sweet, came flooding back to him like a burst gate. Emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Defeated, Tezuka closed his eyes and let the memories swept him back to one of the sweetest and yet heartbreaking moments of his life.

_Ten years ago..._

Tezuka was walking home after school with Fuji beside him. Back then, Tezuka wasn't a talkative person (not that he was now) and he was content just walking in silence. Fuji was following him home so that they could study together for their finals. The weather was getting increasingly chilly, and Tezuka hastened his steps, eager to reach the warm comfort of his home.

Fuji, who now lagged behind several steps, suddenly spoke up. "Ne, Tezuka, were you talking to Haruka-chan this morning?"

Tezuka spared Fuji half a glance. "Hn," he answered curtly, not stopping in his stride.

Fuji quickened his pace to catch up. "So, what were you two talking about?" he asked, almost too casually.

Tezuka gave Fuji another look. Fuji smiled innocently back at him. Since when had Fuji became so nosy, he wondered. Tezuka thought of just ignoring him, as he usually did when people were asking him stupid things and irritating him. But he knew Fuji would never give up until he got his answer. With a small sigh, he said, "Nothing important."

"But what was it about?" Fuji pressed on, dissatisfied with Tezuka's ambiguous answer.

Tezuka glared at Fuji, but Fuji just smiled back, waiting. Finally, Tezuka gave in and answered somewhat reluctantly. "She was just asking about some Math problems that she was having difficulty with."

"Hmm...is that all? Why did she stand so indecently close to you then?" Fuji pointed out, his lips curling into a smirk as he watched Tezuka's reaction from the corner of his eyes.

Tezuka didn't deign to answer such impertinent question. Fuji chuckled to himself as he saw Tezuka's stoic expression with a faint frown marring his forehead. "Ne, Tezuka, can we study Math together at your house?" he teased, his hypnotic blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

Tezuka looked away and sighed inwardly. Why did Fuji enjoy teasing him so much?

At Tezuka's home, they found out that they had the whole house to themselves as both Tezuka's parents and grandparents were out of town visiting some relatives. Fuji looked absurdly happy upon hearing the news. Tezuka eyed him suspiciously. Was Fuji planning to play some prank on him?

Then he sighed again and resigned himself to his fate. He would just take whatever that was coming his way with his usual somber self.

Tezuka prepared some tea as they settled themselves in the living room. They were meticulously going through some Math problems (as wanted by Fuji), or rather, Tezuka was meticulously going through some Math problems while Fuji just barely glanced at them, scribbled the answer, and then spent the rest of the time staring at Tezuka.

This annoyed Tezuka to no end, more so when he happened to glance at Fuji's answers and found them to be correct. Fuji was extremely gifted and excelled in everything. The term tensai was associated with Fuji for nothing. Tezuka wondered why Fuji wanted a study partner anyway since he obviously did not need any help whatsoever in that department.

Tezuka found it unnerving the way Fuji kept staring at him. He couldn't concentrate on the Math question in front of him at all.

"Will you just stop staring at me?" Tezuka gave Fuji his most ferocious scowl, trying to intimidate the tensai.

Fuji just smiled sweetly back. "Nothing."

Tezuka fumed silently. Well, he was going to ignore Fuji from now on.

Tezuka was just able to get his concentration back on the Math question when he sensed Fuji sidling towards his side.

"WHAT NOW?" Tezuka snapped, turning to glare at Fuji.

A pair of the bluest eyes Tezuka had ever seen greeted him. Fuji was staring at him intently, his eyes seemed to be glowing. No man should have eyes like this, they belonged to an angel, Tezuka thought irrelevantly, as he took in the full impact of the tensai's gaze. This was the first time that Tezuka had looked into Fuji's eyes directly at such a close proximity and he felt himself drowning into those orbs of the purest blue. It was the blue that appeared for the briefest moment at dawn before it faded into the ordinary blue of the sky. The blue at the core of a flame. So clear and compelling that it took Tezuka's breath away.

'Ne, Tezuka. I need to ask your permission for something," Fuji said, never breaking his gaze from Tezuka.

Tezuka just raised one eyebrow. That was all he was able to do at the moment as he was stunned speechless.

Fuji moved slightly closer. "May I kiss you?" he asked softly.

If Tezuka had been speechless, he was dumbfounded now. Did he hear Fuji right? Kiss him? Automatically, Tezuka's gaze lowered and focused on Fuji's lips. He didn't know much about lips, but he would bet his ten cents that Fuji had the most kissable lips on earth. They were lush and of a pale pinkish hue. Tezuka wondered what it would feel like to have those beautiful lips on his.

He abruptly gave himself a mental shake and looked away. What was he doing thinking about lips, especially Fuji's, for that matter? The last time he looked, Fuji was a guy, albeit an extremely beautiful one that bordered on being feminine, but still. The tensai must be playing some sort of game with him. Some sort of a dare.

Tezuka frowned to himself. Well, he would not fall for it. As he was just about to turn to Fuji to give him a piece of his mind of his childish behavior, his vision was filled again with the breathtaking blue that was Fuji's eyes.

He is so close, Tezuka thought dumbly. He stared back like a deer caught in the headlight, unsure of what to do. And then it happened. A feather-like kiss on his lips as Fuji gently cupped the side of his face. It seemed to go on forever. And then, it was over.

Tezuka was too stunned to react. He sat there like a wooden block, his face expressionless (he didn't have any other expression).

He heard Fuji gave a small sigh and retreated back to a safe distance . Tezuka found out he was able to breathe again.

Fuji's trademark smile was back on his face, eyes almost closed. "It's time l get back home already. Ja ne." Acting like nothing had happened, Fuji gathered his stuffs and let himself out of the door.

All the while, Tezuka just sat there as if in a trance. After Fuji left, he slowly raised his fingers and touched his lips where the kiss had been.

It was Tezuka's first kiss, and although in the years to come, there were kisses more carnal and lustful, he still remembered tnis as the sweetest one he had ever had.

Tezuka snapped out of his reverie when the music ended. There was a expectant pause, before the crowd erupted into a thunderous cheer. "More! More!" they chanted amidst the roar.

Tezuka heard Fuji laughed good-naturedly. "No more, no more," he grinned," We need to give others a chance as well." With a deep bow and a wink, Fuji stepped down from the stage, and was replaced by a giant cupcake on two legs. The crowd laughed joyously, curious to see the next entertainment.

Tezuka found himself leaving the crowd and moved towards the direction Fuji had taken. He didn't question his decision or ponder upon the consequences. After all, he and Fuji didn't exactly parted as friends the last time they met. But he just wanted to have an up close view of Fuji. His heart yearned for it, if he cared enough to admit to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 Fuji Syusuke

**CHAPTER 2 - Fuji Syusuke**

Fuji gave a tinkling laugh as he left the crowd to be entertained by the giant cupcake. He loved the festive mood during Christmas, where the atmosphere was filled with cheers and goodwill. Fuji wanted to be part of that. That was the reason he volunteered himself to sing for this charity event. He wanted to give something back to the crowd, to share his feelings during this season. Fuji, by right, was a reserved person. He always kept his emotions behind a smiling facade and never really let anybody get close to him. But in this season of giving, he was willing to share a part of him with the world.

The night was getting colder. Fuji wrapped his cashmere coat tighter around his slender frame and tried to blow some warmth into both his numbing hands. He quietly made his way out of the crowd and headed home.

Suddenly he had an uneasy feeling of someone watching him. Fuji raised his head slightly and scanned around in the direction where he felt a pair of eyes boring into his back. A tall slim figure detached itself from the throng of people and approached him. When Fuji saw who it was, his eyes widened in shock, and an involuntary tremor coursing through his body.

It was Tezuka. Tezuka Kunimitsu, his mind whispered the long-buried name that brought him pain. The love of his life, before he destroyed what they had. Fuji never imagined that he would meet Tezuka again. He looked the same to Fuji. Maybe older, with the angles and planes of his face more prominent, but his features were still set in the familiar stoic mould he wore when he was the buchou of The Seigaku Tennis Club. His rich golden brown hair was stylishly tousled as usual, as if Tezuka couldn't care much about it. Fuji knew many attempted to copy it but were unsuccessful. Only Tezuka was able to carry it off without looking unkempt and sleazy. Fuji's heart ached a little at the apparition in front of him, thinking of how it might and could have been between them if only things didn't end like it was.

Tezuka strode purposefully towards Fuji, hands deep in the pockets of his long coat with steam vaporizing in front of his mouth due to the cold weather. As he drew nearer to him, Fuji tried to tamp down his nervousness. He would never showed Tezuka any weaknesses and gave him a chance to hurt him again.

Fuji deftly schooled his features into his usual famous smile, courtesy of years of experience in putting it up at a moment's notice.

Tezuka came within a hair's breadth from him. So close that Fuji was able to catch a whiff of the light cologne that Tezuka used since junior high. He waited for Tezuka to make the first move, to greet him.

"Fuji." The rich baritone voice that still occasionally haunted Fuji's dreams at night sent a shiver down his spine, caressing him. He had forgotten just how beautiful Tezuka's voice was.

No, he must not be lured into letting his guard down. Smiling for all his worth, Fuji replied, "Tezuka." his own voice was soft and modulated, like water trickling through a brook, in contrast to Tezuka's.

Hauntingly beautiful hazel eyes met and held hypnotic blue ones. At that moment, Fuji felt as if he and Tezuka were the only two people in the world. The hustles and bustles of the crowded street faded into the background. Dimly, it occurred to him that they were blocking the traffic flow but Fuji couldn't bring himself to move.

Then Tezuka spoke, breaking the spell, and Fuji felt life flowed through his body again. '' How have you been doing?" he asked quietly, his gaze never wavering from Fuji's face. In fact, he seemed to be devouring every detail of it and committed them to memory.

_Breathe, Syusuke. You__ must hold your ground_. Following his own advice, Fuji slowly drew in a breath, hoping he didn't sound as if he was gasping for it.

"Fine. Never been better," Fuji replied candidly, smiling the entire time.

Tezuka nodded solemnly at the reply. He seemed to be assimilating it, as if trying to decide whether Fuji was lying to him or not.

"What about you? How is life treating you?" Fuji asked, partly for distraction and partly because he genuinely wanted to know. He knew that Tezuka had become a very successful lawyer for his age, but beyond that, he was blank. He never asked about Tezuka or how he was faring when he met up with mutual old friends like Eiji and Oishi, who most likely still kept in contact with Tezuka. And they wisely didn't bring that sensitive subject up. Fuji knew he was running away from reality, but he didn't think he could take it if he found out that Tezuka had really moved on and forgotten about him, forgotten about everything they had shared.

"Good," came Tezuka's monosyllable reply. He was still looking at Fuji as if he was deep in thought, his face a stony mask.

Fuji tried to stifle a bubbling laughter that threatened to spill. Tezuka didn't change the slightest bit even after all these years. Still as curt and straight to the point as ever. That had become part of who Tezuka was, a front that he put forth in the presence of others.

But Fuji had known otherwise. He had seen a side of Tezuka that probably no one had before. A caring and playful side that he only showed to Fuji and Fuji alone. A side that made Fuji fell hard for him.

Unbidden, images of both Tezuka and him kissing, laughing together, of Tezuka staring intently into his eyes and whispered love words to him during their lovemaking, and the achingly beautiful smile he gave Fuji after that, contented and satisfied, came to his mind.

Desperately, he pushed them aside. He reminded himself that _that_ part of his life was over. The Tezuka standing in front of him now treated him like a stranger or mere acquaintance, Fuji acknowledged, somewhat bitterly. His demeanor was of that reserved for those who were not close to him. The cold and impassive buchou. His heart bled a little. He realized how much he wanted to see Tezuka's smile again, even for just a moment.

Fuji shook himself mentally. _Get__ a grip of yourself._

_"_Would you like to get something to drink? To catch up on things?" he suddenly heard Tezuka asked.

Fuji looked astonished. _Tezuka__ wanted to catch up on things? _He felt another laugh coming. "Su...sure," Fuji answered distractedly, trying to control his urge.

He received a slight smile from Tezuka, or rather, just an up curving of the corners of his mouth. Fuji knew that he was caught yet again, into Tezuka's deceptive web.

_Why did I agree'? Why am I such a glutton for punishment? _Fuji wondered dejectedly. He had just gotten himself together after ten years and looked forward to moving on. But now, it seemed that Tezuka had once again tore through the fragile scab he managed to build around his wound and let it bled again. This time, Fuji was afraid that he would be too weak to heal. However, deep down, he was as thrilled to see Tezuka once more.

Tezuka had turned Fuji around by putting his hand on the small of Fuji's back and steered him towards a row of coffee houses, which, from the looks of it, were packed to overflowing with people waiting for the countdown to Christmas. Fuji faltered slightly at Tezuka's touch. It was foreign yet so achingly familiar. Tezuka seemed to notice it and abruptly dropped his hands. They walked in silence, each deep in their thoughts.

Tezuka gave a slight frown as they failed to find a place to his liking after passing by at least 5 cafes. It was either full or too rowdy for carrying conversation.

As they walked away from the 7th one, Fuji realized that they were close to his condo, where he had lived for the past 3 years. He was feeling extremely cold, his nose red and his hands were so numb he was afraid he was going to develop frost bite. He silently berated himself for forgetting to put on his gloves when he left home that morning.

"Ne, Tezuka. If you don't mind, would you like to come to my condo for a cup of coffee instead? I lived just around this corner." Fuji offered against his better judgment. What prompted him to say _that_? He sighed inwardly, knowing that he was going to regret his decision later, but he was so cold and tired.

Tezuka shrugged in acquiescence. "All right," and waited for Fuji to take the lead.

They arrived at an majestic-looking 30-storey exclusive condo. Even Tezuka looked impressed, though the only expression one able to discern was the mild raising of his eyebrows. But Fuji knew Tezuka well. He was secretly pleased.

As they walked pass the guard house, which looked as impressive as the rest of the building, a smartly dressed guard in uniform poked his head out and greeted Fuji. "Fuji-san. Late night today, uh?" The guard beamed with a toothy grin.

Fuji smiled back in greeting. "Saa, it's Christmas Eve after all. Merry Christmas to you, Takami-san."

"Merry Christmas to you too." The guard gave a sly wink." Hope you and your friend have a memorable one this year."

Fuji absently nodded in response as he searched his coat for his magnetic card. After slotting the card into the identity reader, Fuji held open the door of the lobby and ushered Tezuka in. "Welcome to my humble abode," he said with a sweep of his arm.

Tezuka only inclined his head slightly as he followed Fuji to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3 Tezuka Kunimitsu

**CHAPTER 3 - Tezuka Kunimitsu**

Tezuka gave Fuji a surreptitious glance from the corner of his eyes as they stood silently in the lift, waiting for it to bring them to the desired floor. Fuji was staring off into space, appearing deep in thought. Dimly, Tezuka remembered that he was supposed to meet with someone else, but he pushed that thought aside. Being with Fuji now was more important.

Tezuka couldn't believe that Fuji would agreed to talk to him, let alone invited him home after the way Tezuka had treated him so many years ago. Deep down, he didn't want to hurt Fuji at all, hurting him would be like hurting himself. But thinking back, under those circumstances, Tezuka had no choice. Of course, now that they were independent adults, things could and would be different. He had hoped to clear things up with Fuji, to beg for forgiveness if need to be. He couldn't bear to think of Fuji hating him for the rest of his life.

Tezuka had often toyed with the idea of looking Fuji up these past few years to explain what happened, but never had the time with his busy schedule. And, although he would never admit it to himself, the courage as well. Tezuka couldn't imagine what he would do if Fuji wouldn't forgive him. So, he put it off, coming up with numerous excuses, until today, on this cold night before Christmas, that he finally bumped into Fuji. After 10 long years of never even meeting once. Fate? Tezuka had to wonder, although he was never one to believe in such things.

Just now, when Fuji saw him approaching, a myriad of emotions had flitted across the tensai's incredible blue eyes. First recognition, then shock, followed by disbelief. And something else as well. Anger? Hurt? However, it disappeared just as quickly, being replaced by Fuji's famous smiling facade, that Tezuka wondered if he had imagined it. And when he unconsciously put his hand on Fuji's back like he used to, Tezuka immediately felt Fuji stiffened up. Tezuka quickly dropped his hand after that, feeling embarrassed and hurt. Did Fuji truly hate him so much?

Sighing to himself, Tezuka absently noted that they were currently on the 15th floor, as indicated by the lighted digits on the panel, and still going up.

His eyes had briefly caught a flashing number 30 when Fuji put his card into the allocated slot inside the elevator. That probably meant that Fuji was living in the penthouse. Tezuka was mildly surprised that Fuji was doing so well in life that he could afford such luxuries. Tezuka's own apartment was no less exclusive, but compared to this...Opulent, the word came to his mind. Tezuka wondered curiously what Fuji did for a living.

The elevator finally came to a halt and the door smoothly slid open into Fuji's living room. Tezuka found himself observing his surroundings with peaked interest. Fuji's place was very spacious and tastefully furnished in a black and white theme. Right in front of him was an entire section of wall made of clear glass, from ceiling to floor and looking straight out to the Tokyo Tower and the city skylights. The moon, which looked impossibly large and mystical from here, was shining benevolently down. A tall, beautifully decorated Christmas tree, with lights merrily winking away, occupied a corner of the room. Tezuka felt his breath caught in his chest. The view before him was absolutely breathtaking.

Tezuka was still gazing at it when Fuji spoke up. "Ne, Tezuka, let me take your coat." Tezuka took it off and obediently handed it to him.

"Make yourself at home." Fuji gestured towards the pristine white leather couch as he took both Tezuka's and his coats to the closet.

Tezuka sat down on the cold sofa, catching a faint whiff of the cologne Fuji wore on it. Fuji emerged a while later and gave him a small smile. "I'll go and brew us some coffee." He headed towards where Tezuka presumed the kitchen must be located.

Tezuka watched Fuji's graceful disappearing back and then returned his attention to his surroundings once more. The entire place was dimly lit and Tezuka was able to detect some sweet, but not cloying, scent enveloping the atmosphere. Scented candles or burning incense? Somehow, it suited Fuji's personality perfectly, Tezuka thought wryly.

He found that the main source of light in the room came from the little spotlights that were used to focus on the pictures hanging on Fuji's wall. There were quite a few pictures, all beautifully framed and placed strategically to display them to their best advantage. Upon closer inspection, Tezuka realized that they were not pictures, but photographs. They must have been taken by Fuji himself. He remembered that photography was one of Fuji's passion, besides tennis.

One particular photo drew Tezuka's attention. Getting up from the couch, he went to have a closer inspection. His chest suddenly felt tight. It was the group photo of all the Seigaku Regulars that Fuji had taken during their journey to watch the sunrise on the mountain, right before Tezuka went to Germany to recuperate.

A fond smile found its way to his lips before he could stopped it. He knew he missed his days as a Seigaku Regular and buchou, but didn't realize this much. Looking now at his ex-teammates, Tezuka wondered how they were doing in life.

He knew Oishi was starting his internship in Tokyo University Hospital because he was the only one that Tezuka still kept in contact with. Or rather, the other way round. And through Oishi, he found out that Kikumaru, the animal-lover, was studying veterinary. Echizen, even without contact, Tezuka knew was doing extremely well, through his numerous appearances in the newspapers and sports magazines as the most promising uprising tennis star player. But…what about the other regulars?

''Those were the happier times, ne Tezuka?" Fuji's voice came from behind Tezuka. He turned slightly and saw Fuji peering over his shoulders, looking at the photo as well. A somewhat nostalgic smile was etched on his beautiful face.

"Hn." Tezuka could only inclined his head in agreement. He suddenly felt tongue-tied. Fuji standing so close that he could make out every strand and highlight of his rich brown hair. The tensai's face next to his was so flawlessly smooth that Tezuka was tempted to reach out and touch it.

"Come, Tezuka. The coffee is ready. We don't want it to get cold." Fuji led him back to the couch.

There were two cups of coffee and a plate of delicious looking chocolate chip cookies on the table. "I made the cookies for Christmas," Fuji told Tezuka smilingly as he took a seat on the black and white pin-striped beanie bag opposite him.

"Ah." Tezuka took one of the cookie. It was surprisingly tasty, not too sweet, with a sprinkle of cinnamon on it. The cookie melted in his mouth and Tezuka involuntarily closed his eyes to savor the sensation. He found Fuji looking curiously at him when he opened his eyes.

Tezuka blushed in mild embarrassment and hastily cleared his throat. "It is very delicious, Fuji," he complimented, and then, as an after thought, added, "But I prefer your apple pie any day."

Fuji merely raised his eyebrows at that, but Tezuka could tell that he was pleased. "Glad you like them," was all he said.

Tezuka finished up the cookie in silence, his mind returning to his earlier musings. Maybe Fuji would know what happened to the rest of their ex-teammates.

He looked up and saw Fuji staring into space again, his face blank and hands holding his coffee cup motionlessly. Tezuka frowned to himself. Fuji seemed to be spacing out a lot now.

Then, as if sensing someone staring at him, Fuji reverted back to himself and hid behind a smile again." Yes, Tezuka?"

"Ah..." Tezuka wanted badly to know what was bothering Fuji, but knew Fuji would never tell him. Their relationship was merely that of an ex-schoolmate now at best. "I was just wondering how our other teammates are doing is all," he said instead and gave a shrug.

Fuji cocked his head to one side. "Don't you get in touch with them?" he asked mildly.

Tezuka shifted uncomfortably. He knew it was nobody's fault but his own for not looking his friends up." Ah...I've been rather busy with the new firm and all," he explained lamely.

Fuji just nodded, as if in understanding or accepting Tezuka's excuses. Tezuka was thankful that Fuji didn't openly mock him.

"Saa, let's start with Inui then, shall we? Our beloved data collector is now working as a researcher in a health drink company that caters for sportsmen," Fuji informed Tezuka. After a moment, he gave a small sigh and added, tongue in cheek," Ah, I miss his Inui Juice, don't you?"

Tezuka stared at Fuji as if he was out of his mind. Fuji chuckled, before continuing. "Kaidoh is quite a well-known sports trainer now, from one of the talk l had with Inui. Both of them are working hand in hand nowadays, with Inui inventing the drinks and Kaidoh testing them out on his students." Fuji's brilliant blue eyes were alight with mirth following that remark. All the regulars knew firsthand just how horrible Inui's juice could be, though Fuji was the only one that seemed to be able to withstand them.

Tezuka nodded thoughtfully. He was pleased that his teammates were still involved in sports, though he himself had given it up in favor of his injured shoulder and pursuing his career. Tezuka was, at one time, completely obsessed with tennis, but somehow had outgrown it when he entered college. However, that didn't mean he stopped playing anymore. He still had an occasional friendly match with Oishi whenever both of them were free.

"Let's see, who else we have. Oh, Oishi and Eiji. I guess I don't need to say anything about them since you probably know more than me." Tezuka gave a slight nod in agreement.

"Hmm, Echizen, even without me saying, is now the world's darling top tennis player." Fuji smiled and began ticking each of their old teammates off his fingers.

Tezuka nodded again at this. His eyes were unconsciously following Fuji's fluid hand movement, all the while thinking irrelevantly how slender and graceful the tensai's fingers were.

"Now we come to Taka-san," Fuji said somewhat gleefully. "As you know, he has already prepared himself to take over his father's sushi business ever since junior high. He's doing a wonderful job at it now. I stopped by once a while when I have the time. And guess what?" Fuji looked at him, blue eyes sparkling with excitement. He looked so beautiful, almost ethereal that Tezuka was tempted to kiss him right there and then. Talking about their friends must have brought back good feelings and fond memories.

Curbing his impulse with a willpower he didn't know he possessed, Tezuka raised an eyebrow and asked instead. "What?"

Fuji's eyes glazed over, as if envisioning something in his mind, and a genuine fondness seeped into his smile. "Taka-san got himself married and became a father. To a pair of identical twin girls! They are around three years old now and just about the cutest things you ever laid eyes on."

"Oh?" was Tezuka's only response. It was somewhat expected though, he concluded, as Kawamura had always been a real family man. The guy was usually soft spoken, thoughtful and considerate, that was, until he got a hold on a tennis racquet and turned into a burning, English-spouting ball of energy. A small smile graced Tezuka's lips as he tried to picture his dual-personality friend, each arm cradling a darling little girl in pig tails now instead of tennis racquet.

"We could go and visit him one day if you want," Fuji offered. "You are definitely going to fall head over heels in love with those adorable twins. I know I did." He chuckled.

"I would very much like that," Tezuka accepted quietly.

"How about Momoshiro then?" he asked next, remembering the crew cut kouhai whose favorite past time was provoking the short-fused Kaidoh. Tezuka often had tension headaches trying to keep them from tearing each other's throat apart, until he finally realized that they actually enjoyed their brawls. After that, Tezuka just leave them to their antics, too tired to care anymore.

"Ah, Momo...," Fuji sounded amused at the mention of that name. "Do you still remember what a great food lover he was? How he could down 15 hamburgers at one go with that voracious appetite of his?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Tezuka remembered. Suddenly, inexplicably, a vision of Momoshiro's occupation came to him. He pictured Momo attempting to make a name for himself in the Guinness World Record by eating the most number of hamburgers in the shortest time possible. Tezuka gave himself a mental shake at his ridiculous thought, and fervently hoped that he was wrong.

"What about it?" Tezuka asked with a slight furrow of his eyebrows, as if afraid to hear the answer.

"You are not going to believe it," Fuji tried to suppress a laugh, the mere thought of Momo's occupation seemed to tickle his funny bone.

Tezuka had a moment of dread as he waited for Fuji to bring his laughter under control. "So, what does Momoshiro do?" he asked as calmly as he could.

Fuji gave him an impish grin and explained between chuckles. "Saa, there was this time I brought my client to this posh restaurant for dinner. Have you ever heard of The Chimera's Den?"

"Ahh." Tezuka vaguely remembered reading about it in the newspaper some time ago. Apparently the restaurant had earned a lot of good reviews and recommendations from food critics. Ayumi had wanted him to take her there one of these days, but he was always too busy.

_Ayumi_, Tezuka grimaced suddenly as he realized that he was supposed to meet her after work. Maybe he should give her a call and tell her he couldn't make it after all.

A tiny voice, probably his conscience, reprimanded him for being so selfish and unfair to Ayumi. She didn't deserve this. She had been so looking forward to spending Christmas with him, he thought somewhat guiltily.

But then, Fuji started talking in that soft melodious voice of his and Tezuka completely lost his train of thoughts. He felt himself drawn towards Fuji's voice, like a moth to flame and could focused on nothing else.

"Saa, my client was so satisfied with the food that he called the chef out to personally thank and praise him." Fuji's eyes crinkled. "Can you guess who the chef was?"

Tezuka cocked an eyebrow. "Momoshiro?"

"Bingo." Fuji chuckled. "Imagine how surprised I was to see our scruffy Momo now all decked out elegantly in his chef uniform, complete with the hat and spatula." Tezuka wondered if Fuji was exaggerating about the spatula part, but it was difficult to tell from his constantly smiling facade.

"We talked a bit after that," Fuji continued. "He currently has degrees in Japanese and French cuisines, though he plans to major in Chinese, Italian and Indian cuisines as well. I believe his words were, I am in gastronomic ecstasy whenever food is near." Fuji seemed to find this intensely funny.

"I see." Tezuka was a bit relieved hearing that, but somehow, he couldn't shake off the image of Momo stuffing himself silly with hamburgers.

"Maa, our Momo has evolved from a hamburger lover to a connoisseur of foie gras and caviars," Fuji quipped bemusedly.

"Well, good for him," Tezuka replied. "I am glad that all our friends are doing so well."

Fuji cocked his head to a side and glanced at Tezuka slyly. "What did you expect Momo's occupation was before I told you? I could've sworn you were thinking of something else," he smirked.

Tezuka didn't deign to answer that. He took a sip of his coffee instead, mulling over the things he learned tonight about their friends. His gaze fell on Fuji, who was still looking at him cheekily as he waited for Tezuka's reply.

OK, time to change the subject. " And what about you, Fuji?" Tezuka asked pointedly. "What is the story behind your success?" Tezuka emphasized his question with a wave of his hand over their luxurious surroundings. It was something he was dying to know.

Fuji took his time in answering the question, sipping his coffee slowly, long slender fingers encircling the cup for warmth. He gave Tezuka a dirty look for refusing to answer his own question, but let it dropped.

"I went into partnership with Kyouhei a few years back. We are running a company that specializes in organizing social events like exhibitions, galleries, museums and such. You remember Takano Kyouhei, don't you? Tall, blond hair and sherry eyes with an attitude?" Fuji asked innocently.

"Ah, I think I vaguely recall him," Tezuka answered nonchalantly, his blank face belying any emotions, but inside, he was seething with a sudden insane jealousy. How could he forget _that, that dumb jock _who tried to steal Fuji away from him in high school?

That was the first time Tezuka had ever acknowledged his feelings for Fuji. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Fuji to anyone else and had proceeded to win him back in any way possible.

Later, in his arms, Fuji had confessed that Kyouhei was just a good childhood friend, like Saeki, but Tezuka wasn't completely mollified. He didn't trust that Kyouhei fellow as far as he could throw him.

Tezuka couldn't deny that Kyouhei was as beautiful as Fuji, having the kind of androgynous looks that was immensely attractive to both sexes. But that guy was just too arrogant and confident in his beauty and sensuality for his own good. And it didn't help too that Tezuka noticed Kyouhei was as smitten with Fuji as himself.

Tezuka even went as far as forbidding Fuji from seeing that guy again. Fuji had just smiled pleasantly and kissed him, not promising to anything, his sadistic side seemed to take pleasure in Tezuka's newfound streak of jealousy.

And now, Fuji is seeing as well as working with that _male counterpart of a bimbo?! _Tezuka's mind raged. Somewhere, a small voice, probably his conscience again, pointed out that Tezuka had no claim whatsoever on Fuji anymore. Tezuka just brushed it aside irritatingly and continued to stew on this latest information.

"Saa, with my artistic nature and Kyouhei's MBA degree, you could say business started blooming," Fuji added.

Tezuka nodded stiffly, not trusting himself to speak, least he bit Fuji's head off feeling as he was now.

Fuji seemed to sense Tezuka's animosity towards Kyouhei and somehow felt that he had to defend him. He gave a sigh, his indecently long lashes fluttering down over blue orbs. "Kyouhei is an extremely good friend Tezuka," he said softly, as if trying to redeem his friend in Tezuka's eyes (though Tezuka didn't know why he bothered because _he_ had already made up his mind to hate _that jerk_ for life), "someone whom you can depend on completely no matter what. He was there by my side when I...," abruptly, Fuji stopped in mid-sentence, as if he had just revealed too much.

Instinctively, Fuji's smile slipped into place again. "Ne, Tezuka, more cookies?" He held out the plate in front of Tezuka, completely ignoring the fact that he had just left the last remark hanging in mid-sentence.

Tezuka shook his head to decline the cookies, a faint crease marring his forehead. What had Fuji about to say? he thought irately. He couldn't _force_ Fuji to complete his sentence now, could he? Fuji can be as stubborn as a mule if he set his mind on it.

Was Fuji talking about the time they broke up? Tezuka wondered. He knew he had hurt Fuji deeply then, and no doubt that jerk Kyouhei had lend his shoulder for Fuji to cry on with open arms, his mind thought nastily before he could stop it.

Tezuka was surprised at his own vicious thoughts ever since Kyouhei's name came into the picture. It was unlike him to think ill of someone or even carry a grudge at all, let alone feeling such profound jealousy. Tezuka attributed it to the stress he felt in Fuji's presence. He needed to clear things up with Fuji now, before he became more out of character. The truth that he was never in character whenever he was with Fuji was beside the point.

Tezuka cleared his throat nervously, although his face didn't show any. "Fuji, I...I am sorry." There, he had said it.

Fuji looked at him blankly. "Ne, Tezuka, you don't have to apologize for refusing my cookies," he said, sounding amused.

"Not _that," _Tezuka glared at Fuji. Then, turning his head away, he mumbled, "I...I was talking about what happened ten years ago. I want to apologize for hurting and then leaving you." Tezuka ended in a small voice.

For a long moment, nobody spoke. The silence seemed to stretch to eternity.

"Why?" Fuji's soft voice was then heard asking. "Why did you leave me then?"

Tezuka looked towards Fuji and was taken aback by the sudden intensity he saw those beautiful cerulean blue eyes.

He glanced away again. Taking a deep breath, Tezuka delved into the painful memories of the past. "My parents found out...about our relationship."

"How?"

Tezuka shrugged. "I am not sure, but someone informed them of seeing us together. I tried to deny it, but they didn't believe me."

"My grandmother ranted and raved about how I was bringing shame to my family and dishonoring my ancestors. I am her only grandchild, see. I was expected to carry on the line. My mother, she knew about us all along. She didn't mind, but against the onslaught of my grandparents and father, she was helpless," Tezuka continued bitterly.

"My father immediately wanted to send me as far away from you as possible. I didn't know what to do. He even threatened to disown me if I refused." Tezuka's hands clenched into tight fists, as if the memory still hurt him. "Everyday, my grandfather would drummed into my head the wrongness of my doings until I couldn't take it anymore."

Tezuka dropped his head into his hands. Suddenly, he felt very tired, as if the memories had drained him. "I was only given one choice. To break up with you." Tezuka's voice was muffled now. "I couldn't think straight at that time. My own family, against me. I began to believe that what we had was wrong and never meant to be. I needed to severe the tie. I knew you wouldn't give up on us so easily, you have always been too stubborn for your own good, so I said those harsh things to you. I was dying little by little inside when I saw you drew into yourself, away from me, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop no matter how much it pained me and I regretted them." There was a catch in Tezuka's voice.

Suddenly, soft hands were touching Tezuka's. He lifted his head and saw Fuji gazing at him with a watery smile. Somehow he had moved from his seat to Tezuka's side

"It's alright, Tezuka. I forgive you," Fuji told him gently.

"Do you really?" Tezuka asked skeptically. He was very much aware of how close Fuji was now. His scent, a blend of cinnamon and vanilla, was making a tantalizing play on his senses.

Fuji gave him a small smile in return. "Saa, I already forgave you a long time back, but to forget..." he looked away, "that was the difficult part."

"Fuji..." Tezuka held on to Fuji's warm hands, as if for reassurance that things between them would be all right now.

Fuji turned his gaze back to him. "Maa, Tezuka, forget about the past, ne? Let's start anew again. Friends?" he asked, looking wistfully at Tezuka with cerulean blue eyes so beautiful that it made Tezuka's heart ached.

Tezuka nodded. Suddenly, he wanted desperately to kiss Fuji once more, to experience the heady taste of Fuji again. Just one kiss, he promised himself.

Fuji's eyes widened in confusion as Tezuka brought his face closer. Gently holding the side of Fuji's face to prevent any escape, Tezuka captured his lips with his own. So sweet, his mind sighed.

Initially, Fuji remained stiff and unresponsive in his arms. As the shock began to wear off, he started kissing Tezuka back ardently. Tezuka groaned as Fuji wrapped both his arms tightly around his neck and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. Their tongues danced around each other to a rhythm as old as time.

Tezuka didn't know how long they stayed that way, just hungrily devouring each other's mouth. Finally, feeling short of air, they broke apart for breaths, their heavy breathing sounding harsh in the quiet room.

Fuji's eyes were bright with passion, his cheeks flushed a pinkish hue and lips slightly swollen from the rough kissing. Tezuka thought he never looked more beautiful.

Gently, he caressed the swollen lips with the pads of his fingers. Fuji just looked on, still as a mouse except for his labored breathing.

_Oh, conscience__ be damned._ "I want you, Fuji," Tezuka whispered hoarsely, his mind clouded with desire. _I__ need you._

Fuji didn't reply, didn't even give any indication that he heard him. Tezuka wanted Fuji so badly at that moment it hurt physically. "Fuji..." he rasped again, his voice sounding strange even to himself. It was pleading and filled with something akin to desperation. Every logical thought had flown out the window the moment he kissed Fuji.

After what seemed like eternity, Fuji finally moved. He slowly reached for Tezuka's fingers, which were still splayed on his lips and took them into his mouth, gently sucking on them. His gaze never left Tezuka's. Tezuka understood that it was Fuji's way of consenting.

Tezuka let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and groaned again, this time in relief. He dropped his head onto the juncture between Fuji's neck and shoulder and starting kissing that area hungrily. His other hand snaked below Fuji's sweater to caress the smooth supple skin there. Tezuka couldn't wait any longer.

He heard Fuji gasped in pleasure as his hand came into contact with the tensai's bare skin. The sound was like music to Tezuka's ears, fueling his desire to have the tensai sprawled fully naked beneath him as quickly as possible. As he tried to get Fuji's pants off (all of a sudden, he seemed to have turned into all thumbs ), a hand shot forward to halt his progress. Tezuka looked down quizzically. Fuji didn't mean to stop now, did he? Tezuka thought, nearly frustrated out of his mind.

Fuji, for his part, was panting audibly, eyes heavily laden with desire. "Tezuka," he whispered in a voice that Tezuka found highly arousing and sexy. "Not here. The bedroom...is more comfortable."

Tezuka could only nod mutely, too choked up with passion to speak. He never felt such intense desire for anyone before. Not even for Ayumi. The occasional sex he had with her (if he was honest) was purely on a perfunctory basis, an outlet to release his urge when he reached his limit of abstinence. It had never been as mind-blowing as this.

Mindlessly, Tezuka let Fuji dragged him into the bedroom, or wherever he wanted. He was too aroused to care about anything anymore, except to make love to this beautiful man in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4 Fuji Syusuke

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews, yoshikochan and BlueMuffinTop! Really appreciate them! Here is chapter 4. This chapter doesn't _really_ have much angst in it (that'll come later, I promise) but it's so saccharine sweet that I have trouble keeping my blood sugar level under control while editing it…. XD Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 4 - Fuji Syusuke**

Lacy curtains billowed lazily in the morning breeze as pale sunlight streamed in through the window, softly caressing honey brown hair. Fuji blinked sleepily at the warm feel of the sun on his head and yawned.

As he became more fully awake, Fuji broke into a smile. It's Christmas morning, he thought happily. The best day of the year. He stretched, feeling deliciously sore and tired, his muscles aching pleasantly. Hmm, he wondered why...

Fuji's eyes abruptly snapped open as vivid memories of the previous night assailed him. A blush tainted his cheeks as images of the wild and passionate things he had done in bed with Tezuka flashed across his mind.

_Tezuka? _Fuji frowned slightly. Biting his lower lip, he tried to recall yesterday's event. Did he really meet Tezuka and later, did all _those things_ (even now, Fuji was still embarrassed to say it) with him? Or was it just a dream, stemmed from his deep longing for the only man he had ever loved?

But wait, Fuji's mind stopped its incessant thoughts long enough to register the presence of an arm draped possessively around his waist and the warmth of another body against his back. It _wasn't_ a dream after all. Fuji felt ridiculously happy at that realization.

He turned around slowly, careful not to displace Tezuka's arm and risked waking him up. He wanted to observe Tezuka in his sleep.

Tezuka was lying on his side, his chest rising gently with each breath he took. Fuji thought he looked adorably boyish and vulnerable without his glasses.

He sighed a little as a he let his eyes roamed freely over Tezuka's beautiful and lithe form. What was it about Tezuka that made him so hard to get over? Fuji wondered.

Over the years, Fuji might have numerous lovers to warm his bed, but at the end of the day, it was Tezuka and Tezuka alone that occupied his mind. All of his lovers were inevitably put to compare to him and usually found lacking. Sometimes, Fuji despaired of ever finding someone whom he could love as much as Tezuka.

And now, miraculously, Tezuka was back in his life again, slowly chipping away at the wall he built around his heart. No matter how much he clung on to Tezuka's betrayal, a single touch and Fuji was willing to forget everything. The love he had for the man surpassed all the hurt and betrayal he felt. He had an uncomfortable feeling that he would gladly crawl back to Tezuka if the other man wished it so. All these years and still he hadn't learn just how much power Tezuka wielded over him…..

Fuji wondered if God had taken pity on him and arranged this fated meeting. To give them a chance to make up, to forgive and to start anew, as a compensation for messing up his life. But...did he truly want this, Fuji mused, knowing that he might not live to see the next day?

He was suddenly transported back to the time when he found out just how screwed up his life could get. It took place a couple of years after Tezuka left him. During that time, Fuji had been a ghost of his former self, an empty husk that no longer had any interest in living. He never smiled anymore, and his eyes were always open and empty.

After graduating from high school, Fuji somehow managed to land himself a place in Tokyo University studying Arts & Photography. Kyouhei was in the same university as well, but majoring in business and administrative management instead.

Three months into his studies, Fuji started having frequent headaches, ranging from mild to severely incapacitating ones where he needed to lie down on bed for a spell to recover. Initially, he attributed them to stress, lack of sleep and pining over Tezuka. However, when the headaches persisted into months, Fuji had an uneasy feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Kyouhei, noticing how pale and lethargic Fuji had become, urged him to consult a doctor for his ailment. When Fuji stubbornly insisted he was fine, Kyouhei resorted to brute strength and unceremoniously dragged him to the nearest hospital.

After numerous tests and investigations, which eventually led to an MRI scan of the brain, Sawamura-sensei, the nice elderly doctor who took care of Fuji, finally broke the bad news to him.

Fuji was diagnosed with having Berry aneurysm. Upon hearing that, he had stared back at the doctor uncomprehendingly. What was it? Was it bad? Something fatal?

Sawamura-sensei proceeded to explain to him in lengthy details of his illness, trying to make understanding as easy as possible. Basically (from what Fuji could gather at that time with the shocked state he was in), there was something wrong with a clump of vessels in Fuji's brain. Malformation, that was the word Sawamura-sensei had used. Due to the weak make-up of these abnormal vessels, there was a risk of them rupturing, resulting in intracranial hemorrhage, which carried a high mortality risk. However, it was difficult to predict when that would happen. In other words, Fuji was sitting on a time bomb.

After all the explanation, there was only one thing that Fuji wanted to know. Is there any cure for it? Sawamura-sensei had answer a matter-of-factly that going under the knife was an option, but the chances were 50-50.

Wanting to clear his head and think about what he was going to do from now on, Fuji took a trip to Chiba after leaving the hospital. He needed to be near the sea at times like this. Sitting alone on the beach and staring at the waves crashing onto the shore had a calming effect on him. He had a sudden urge to laugh at the irony of his life.

That day, Fuji's perception of life changed permanently. Looking at the setting sun slowly disappearing below the horizon, he made a vow to himself not to waste his life away any longer on trivial matters or pining for things out of his reach. Life was too short for that. His might end tomorrow for all he knew. It took a threat to his mortality for him to realize that.

The option of surgery was never far from his mind, but Fuji was…afraid. Afraid that he would never wake up after going into the operation room. Wouldn't it be better to live his life to the fullest from now on? He decided to indulge himself in every way possible, so that he wouldn't regret for not having lived later.

To save his family from constant worrying, Fuji made a decision to keep the knowledge of his imminent death from his family as well.

He would have kept it from Kyouhei too, if not for the fact that his nosy friend wouldn't leave him alone until being informed word by word what Sawamura sensei had said. Although Fuji made a fuss out of Kyouhei's high-handedness, he was secretly glad that he had at least someone to share the burden and sorrow with. He was eternally grateful to have a friend like Kyouhei by his side in his moments of darkness.

As for Fuji's family, they were pleasantly surprised by the total change in him and had taken it as a good sign that Fuji was finally over Tezuka and moving on with his life. Yuuta was especially happy that his aniki was back to being more or less his old self. It didn't strike Yuuta as odd at all that Fuji had become so much more passionate and indulgent in life. Fuji just smiled and left them to their assumption.

Returning from his reverie, Fuji once again stared at the slumbering form in front of him. He felt at odds with himself. A part of him selfishly wanted to be with Tezuka irrespective of the consequences. Yet another part, aware of what was going to happen, didn't want to put Tezuka through the grieves of Fuji's eventual parting.

Fuji sighed inwardly. He didn't want to think such dark thoughts so early in the morning. He would cross the bridge when the time comes. Life is fleeting, enjoy the moment while you can. Wasn't that his new life motto? Fuji thought ironically.

Absently, he reached out a hand and gently brushed aside a strand of silky brown hair that had fallen onto Tezuka's forehead.

At the touch of Fuji's hand, Tezuka's eyes flickered open. Upon seeing the tensai, a tiny smile formed across his lips. "Good morning," he yawned and reached up to take Fuji's hand into his own.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Fuji smiled tenderly and bent forward to plant a kiss on Tezuka's mouth. "And Merry Christmas to you."

Tezuka wrapped an arm around Fuji. "Hmmn...I could get used to this kind of wake-up call," he drawled.

Fuji's answer was to give Tezuka another toe-curling kiss. One thing led to another and they ended up with another satisfied romp in bed.

Both of them were now panting heavily in the aftermath, trying to catch their breaths. Fuji was lying partially on top of Tezuka, head resting on his chest. He was silently counting the strong erratic heart beats beneath him when Fuji heard Tezuka asked mildly, "What time is it?"

He raised his head slightly and look at the luminous clock on the wall. "Eight-thirty. Why? Do you have other previous engagement?" Fuji asked, playfully tracing an index finger over Tezuka's lips.

"Hnn." Tezuka nipped at Fuji's finger in return. "I have a Christmas lunch invitation from my client at two." A hand reached out and caressed Fuji's smooth creamy cheek.

Fuji shivered slightly, reveling in Tezuka's touch. "Saa, in that case, I will go and make breakfast now," he sighed after a while, hating to leave his current cozy position beside Tezuka.

Fuji reluctantly pulled himself away from Tezuka's arms. Getting up from the bed, he pattered without self-conscious towards his closet in all his naked glory. Fuji smiled gleefully when he heard Tezuka's sudden sharp intake of breath at the full view of his wiggling butt. He loved teasing that man.

As he rummaged for something to wear, Fuji asked over his shoulder. "Ne Tezuka, do you have any preference on what you'd like for breakfast or will you leave it to me?"

"I'm up for anything as long as it's not wasabi-flavored," came Tezuka's droll reply, which earned a laugh from Fuji.

Fuji finally chose an oversized T-shirt and made his way to the kitchen, leaving Tezuka to wake up at his own sweet time.

Humming happily to himself, Fuji prepared a typical breakfast of eggs, sausages and bacons (no wasabi in sight) for Tezuka. Mou, I feel like a loving wife preparing a meal for her husband, Fuji chuckled at his own silly thought.

A pair of sinewy arms suddenly snaked around Fuji's waist, momentarily startling him.

"Smells good..." a husky voice whispered in Fuji's ear while nuzzling at the skin where his neck and shoulder joined. Fuji shuddered deliciously. _Tezuka_. He wondered if Tezuka meant the food or him.

Fuji turned his head slightly to look at the man who had haunted his dreams for so long.

"I didn't hear you come in," he managed to say before Tezuka's head swooped down to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

Fuji moaned a little in pleasure at the sudden onslaught. He was rather surprised and intrigued with this new side of Tezuka. This playful, clingy and constantly contact-seeking side which was totally opposite from Tezuka's usual serious self. Fuji found that he liked this new Tezuka so much better.

"Tezu...ka, eggs...going to...burn," Fuji warned in between stolen breaths.

"I'm not really hungry," Tezuka told him with a mischievous glint, "for food." His tone indicated his hunger was for something more carnal. He turned Fuji around to face him and roughly shoved him against the kitchen counter.

Fuji gasped out loud as Tezuka sensually ran his hands all over his body, lips burning a path from Fuji's ear to his mouth.

As much as he enjoyed this, Fuji knew they wouldn't get anything done if Tezuka kept jumping on him. Putting a restraining hand on Tezuka's chest, Fuji tried to whisper as coherently as he could, "Te...zuka, st..op..."

After a few moments, Tezuka reluctantly back away. But not before giving Fuji a look of such intense longing that the tensai almost gave in. Almost.

"Tezuka, we can't," Fuji said, trying to sound firm. "Didn't you say that you have a lunch appointment later?" he reminded Tezuka.

Tezuka sighed audibly before releasing his hold on Fuji. "You are right. I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me...it's just that, seeing you in that T-shirt..." he attempted to explain, eyes on the said outfit, which, truth to be known, barely covered the slighter man decently.

Fuji gave Tezuka a look of mock outrage. "Don't blame me for your lack of self control."

"I don't have any where you are concerned," came the dry reply.

Fuji grinned, happiness bubbling over him and threatened to spill. Standing on tiptoe, he gave Tezuka a chaste kiss on the lips. "Help me to set the table? Breakfast is almost ready."

Tezuka nodded and went obediently to get the plates from the cabinet that Fuji indicated.

The eggs, as it turned out, _were_slightly burnt around the edge. But Tezuka didn't seem to notice or mind.

They talked about their lives and family while eating on the kitchen breakfast counter.

Fuji told Tezuka about Yuuta becoming a hotel manager and working in a famous hotel chain in Switzerland. His elder sister, Yumiko, had gotten married to an American businessman and was currently living in Boston with him and a son. Fuji exclaimed with pride that his little nephew looked exactly like Yuuta when he was young.

As for Fuji's parents, he was a little confused as to where they were now. They had made it a mission, in their golden years, to visit every country ever found on the map together before they died. Fuji hadn't seen them for two years now. The last he heard from them was when they were visiting some place called Timbuktu. And depending on their mood, Fuji would sometimes received quirky and strange souvenirs from them. The weirdest yet was a little statue made entirely from human bone.

"Do you...ever feel lonely without your family by your side?" Tezuka asked curiously.

Fuji smiled. "Saa, I admit that sometimes I do, but I have...friends. That made it tolerable." Fuji was about to mention Kyouhei but stopped himself just in time. Somehow he knew Tezuka wouldn't appreciate it, what with the animosity he seemed to harbor for the other guy. He didn't want to antagonize Tezuka when everything had been going so well between them.

"And not to mention I have the undying devotion of my cacti," he added jokingly, gesturing at the row of beautiful desert plants sitting cheerily on his kitchen windowsill.

Tezuka merely raised his eyebrows at that, before continued nibbling on his toast.

"Ne Tezuka, what about your family?" Fuji queried, steering the conversation towards Tezuka. "How are they doing? Are they well?"

Tezuka hesitated a moment before replying in a subdued tone.

Fuji learned that Tezuka's grandfather had passed away a year ago due to old age. It was apparent from the way he spoke of his grandfather that Tezuka was very close to him and missed him greatly.

Tezuka's parents meanwhile had moved out to the countryside for a more quiet and peaceful life. Because of his work, Tezuka opted to stay in the city. His reasoning was that he could save on traveling time and money. He still went to visit his parents, at least once in two months, or whenever the urge to escape the stress of city life arose.

"Is your work very stressful then?" Fuji asked, wanting to know more about Tezuka's work.

Tezuka nodded. "Ah, but the pure exhilaration I get when I won a case is more than worth it."

Fuji understood what Tezuka meant. He felt the same too when he his photographs won him awards.

They ate in silence after that, enjoying the presence of each other's company.

Stealing a glance at Tezuka, Fuji noticed the other man was absent-mindedly playing with his food, looking preoccupied.

"Is something wrong, Tezuka?" Fuji asked, concern evident in his voice.

Tezuka looked up at the mention of his name. Fuji could see the indecisiveness in his eyes as he appeared to be troubled with something.

Fuji's eyebrows creased at seeing Tezuka's odd behavior. However, he wisely kept quiet until the other man was ready to tell what was bothering him.

"Fuji?" Tezuka said after a stretched silence.

"Yes?"

"Would you...like...to spend Christmas together?" Tezuka asked hesitantly, eyes averted and a finger absently circling the rim of his cup.

"But it's all right if you have other things planned ahead already," he added almost in a rush. "You don't have to..."

"Yes, I would like to spend my Christmas with you," Fuji cut in before Tezuka could go any further. Blue eyes shining with happiness, he reached out to grasp Tezuka's hand in his.

"Really?" Tezuka sounded a tad doubtful and unsure.

"_Yes_. The only person I want to be with right now is _you_." To emphasize his point, Fuji followed his words with a passionate kiss filled with love and longing, which was returned whole heartedly by the receiver. Fuji felt that his life could never be happier at this moment.


	5. Chapter 5 Tezuka Kunimitsu

**A/N: **Hi, everybody! Thank you for your reviews so far! Here is the next chapter for your enjoyment! This chapter covers the relationship between Tezuka and his fiancee. And somewhere in there, I also mentioned about a band called Aozu. If you are a POT fan, you'd know that it is a singing group made up of Tezuka, Fuji, Echizen and Oishi. I thought it is kind of cute to mention it since I _really _love their singing very much…..

I used a Japanese word - _Okaeri_ - to those who didn't know its meaning, I think it meant _welcome home._

I am planning to drag this story out (probably 20 over chapters or so), there are so many things I wanted Fuji and Tezuka to face in their relationship….xD (_I'm__ so evil_), so please tell me if I should continue….Writing angst isn't easy, so if you didn't like it or you couldn't stand such a long winding story, I will abandon it in favor of shorter ones in the future, I guess…….

Well, on with the story now………

**CHAPTER 5 - Tezuka Kunimitsu**

Tezuka walked out of Fuji's place feeling deliriously contented. There was a noticeable jauntiness to his steps and a grin on his face that he just couldn't seem to wipe off.

It might have been due to the hot steamy session he had with Fuji in the shower right before he left. Or maybe it was simply the reason that for the first time in years, Tezuka could truly say that he was... happy.

It didn't occur to him that he was acting totally out of character. Right then, he was just a man caught in the throes of love. Yes, Tezuka could finally admit to himself that he was in love with Fuji. He might already have been in love with him ten years ago but circumstances prevented him from professing on it then.

Tezuka wanted to be with Fuji, that much he was sure. But in order to do that, he had to tie things up with Ayumi first.

Tezuka's spirit dampened a little at the thought of the task ahead of him. He had never liked confrontation of any kind. And knowing Ayumi, Tezuka had a bad feeling that breaking things off with her wouldn't be easy.

Tezuka was feeling a little guilty as well for lying to Fuji. But his mind reasoned that what Fuji didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Since Tezuka had already decided to break off with Ayumi, he didn't see any point in telling Fuji about it. And Fuji definitely wouldn't benefit from knowing that he meant to meet Ayumi for lunch, not his client.

Tezuka resolutely took out his mobile phone to call Ayumi. Better to get this over with, he thought grimly.

He turned it on, remembering vaguely of switching it off yesterday to prevent any interruptions when he was chatting with Fuji. He was surprised to see 30 missed calls on his phone. All from Ayumi.

Tezuka dialed the number. The call was answered on the second ring. "Where the heck have you been?!" a furious voice screeched through.

Tezuka cringed a little and held the phone slightly away from his ear. Ayumi was usually a calm and complacent person most of the time, but once her feathers were ruffled, she could be a veritable shrew.

"Ayumi, I.:." Tezuka tried to explain but was abruptly cut off.

"Do you know how worried I was?" Ayumi fumed. "I thought something terrible has happened to you! Why _couldn't _you call? You always do this to me…."

Tezuka could hear the concerned mingled with fear in Ayumi's voice. Instantly he felt guilty for making her worried. He should've at least give her a call. "I'm sorry," was all Tezuka could think of saying at the moment.

There was a long pause before Ayumi replied, somewhat resignedly, "Apology accepted."

Tezuka had seen this coming. No matter what he did or how many times he stood her up, he was always forgiven in the end. This time however, Tezuka wondered if Ayumi would be able to.

"Ayumi, could we meet at the usual place? I have something important to discuss with you."

Tezuka went home and changed into a pair of fresh slacks and shirt. Grabbing a light maroon-colored sweater and car keys, he drove towards The Angel's Haven to meet Ayumi.

Ayumi once told him she had a soft spot for that restaurant because it was where they went on their first date and where Tezuka proposed to her. And it will be where we end it too, Tezuka thought ironically.

As Tezuka was a regular patron there, he was efficiently ushered to his usual place by the balcony which overlooked a vast expanse of sea. The atmosphere in the restaurant was dim and cozy, with fresco paintings of cherubic angels decorating the ceiling and walls.

Tezuka sipped his water and idly glanced at his watch. There was still 10 minutes left before the appointed time. Ayumi was usually the one waiting for him.

At five minutes past two, there was a stir at the entrance. Looking over, Tezuka saw Ayumi walking in, hips swaying in a tight black dress. The dress accentuated her voluptuous figure, which she openly flaunted it. Ayumi was one who loved to make a grand entrance. A few appreciative male glances were seen going her way.

Sasahara Ayumi was without a doubt, an extremely attractive young lady, with artfully styled brown hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. Tezuka sometimes wondered if his decision in choosing her as a fiancee had something to do with the fact that she shared the same coloring as Fuji, although her hair was a shade darker and eyes a shade lighter than his.

Brought up in wealth, Ayumi exuded poise and confidence stemmed from the knowledge that she could have anything she desired.

Her father, Sasahara Hajime was one of the senior partner in the Tezuka's firm, and a brilliant lawyer during his time. The man's only weakness lies in his daughter. He absolutely doted on her.

Tezuka remembered the first time they met was during a new year party organized by his firm. She was known as the beloved daughter of the boss who had just returned from studying abroad. Tezuka's initial impression of her was a spoilt rich girl, who probably stamped her foot belligerently if she didn't get her way.

Ayumi, on the other hand, seemed rather taken with him from very the beginning, though Tezuka didn't do anything to encourage that.

She wasn't fazed at all by Tezuka's cold demeanor. Instead, she clung to him all night, much to Tezuka's annoyance, and tried to engage him in all sorts of conversations.

Her undivided attention to him caused some disgruntlement and envy among Tezuka's male colleagues, who had been vying for her in vain. Tezuka wished somebody would just dragged her away and leave him alone. But, of course, nobody dared to do that to their boss' beloved daughter.

For the course of the next few days after that, Ayumi would showed up in the firm at around lunchtime with the pretext of visiting her father. However, she usually ended up in Tezuka's office, flirting outrageously with him before inviting him out for lunch.

As much as her attitude annoyed him, Tezuka found it refreshing and amusing as well. He hadn't met anyone as determined as her, well, save for a certain tensai he knew. Finding no excuse to decline, Tezuka more often ended up accepting than not.

Lunch together slowly turned into dinner dates and then more quickly, progressed into bed at Ayumi's insistence.

After being with her for almost four years, Tezuka was quite certain about Ayumi's love for him. Any idiot could tell from the way she was willing to reform willful nature for Tezuka's sake (although she still hasn't got it down pat yet, Tezuka thought wryly).

But what did Tezuka feel for her? He knew he at least cared for Ayumi, but did he love her?

Tezuka had pondered the question before he proposed to her. He was used to her presence now after being together for so long, like a comfortable pair of old shoes. Did that mean love? He supposed he might, a little, but it wasn't the earth shattering kind that he felt before with a certain blue-eyed boy.

When Tezuka's parents hinted they wanted to see some grandchildren before they died, Tezuka naturally brought Ayumi home to appease them.

He hadn't counted on Ayumi charming his parents off their feet. They were so taken with her that his father had told him not too subtly more than once that he wouldn't want anyone else other than Ayumi to be his daughter-in-law.

At his parents' behest, Tezuka obligingly proposed six months later. He had his own trepidation on that matter, but Ayumi was absolutely ecstatic.

She began planning for a spring wedding, as she wanted to be surrounded by blooming sakura blossoms on that important day. Seeing how incredibly happy Ayumi was, Tezuka came to a decision. He promised himself that he would learn to love her and try forget Fuji in the process.

Until yesterday. Tezuka realized then that as long as he breathed, he would never be able to dissociate the tensai from his life. His love for Fuji ran too deep to be just discarded on whim. Marrying Ayumi was out of the question now.

Tezuka thought about his parents' (especially his father's) reaction once they found out he was going to call off the engagement. He knew they would be tremendously upset. Ayumi was like a daughter to them.

But Tezuka couldn't live in a lie anymore for the sake of appeasing his parents. He realized how much it hurt not to be with the one you loved. He was an adult now so he should be able to choose his own path without any interference from them. _It__ was his life after all._

Ayumi smoothly slid into the chair that the waiter had courteously held out to her as Tezuka gave a slight inclination of his head in greeting.

"Where have you been, Kunimitsu?" Ayumi spoke first, going straight to the point. She removed her huge trendy sunglasses, blue eyes looking directly at Tezuka, waiting for his answer.

Seeing those eyes, Tezuka was reminded of another pair with a blue so exotic that he still couldn't find a name to describe it.. As attractive as Ayumi was, she couldn't hold a candle to Fuji's ethereal beauty.

"Kunimitsu?" Ayumi's voice brought Tezuka out of his reverie.

"Ah," Tezuka felt slightly embarrassed at being caught daydreaming. Absently taking another sip of water, he tried to think of the best to gently let Ayumi down. Tezuka found that break-ups were nerve-wrecking and tiring.

"Kunimitsu, where is your ring?" Tezuka heard Ayumi spoke again before he could, this time with a slight frown marring her forehead.

Instinctively he glanced at his right ring finger. There was only a pale mark left around the finger where his engagement ring had been.

Tezuka recalled slipping it off yesterday after he met Fuji, purely for the selfish reason that he wanted Fuji to think he was still unattached.

He brought the gold ring out of his pocket now. Tezuka fingered it for a while, then slide the ring towards Ayumi.

"Ayumi, I want to break off the engagement," he told her quietly, his gaze full of regrets.

For a moment, Ayumi just sat there motionlessly. Then her expression turned incredulous and she laughed.

"Kunimitsu, stop joking around. It's not even April's fool yet." Ayumi chided him, forcing a smile. Her knuckles were white from clenching too tightly on the stem of her glass.

Tezuka gave a mental sigh. He should have seen this coming. Someone like Ayumi, a pampered rich girl who had the whole world at her feet, probably never got dumped before in her life. It was more likely the other way round.

Tezuka took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling exasperated. He _really _hate doing this.

"You know I don't joke, Ayumi," Tezuka muttered with his eyes closed. "I've realized that I don't feel for you as I should." _That__ I could never love you._ "It would be unfair for us if we carried on..."

"Liar!" Ayumi shouted, her face now turned into a mask of anger. Several diners glanced their way curiously.

Flushing slightly, Tezuka gave them an apologetic look and turned back to Ayumi. "I am sorry to have hurt you..." he didn't know what else to say. Dealing with emotionally-charged people was not his forte as well. He really wished Fuji was here right now. The tensai seemed to have a way with people. However, in this situation, things might just turned for the worse...

Ayumi was making an effort to control herself. Her pride wouldn't let her break down in public.

After a few moments, she asked, in a perceptibly neutral tone, "Why all of a sudden?"

Tezuka was at loss for words. Should he tell her the truth? That he was gay and just reunited with his old lover? Somehow, Tezuka had a feeling that she would get more pissed off. Who wouldn't after finding out that she had just lost her fiancé to another _man_?

When Tezuka wouldn't answer her, Ayumi immediately caught on. "Tell me who she is."

Tezuka startled. Was he so obvious? And to think he once prided himself of being poker-faced. It was a probably women's intuition or something. At least she didn't get the gender part right.

Tezuka's silence seemed to affirm her suspicion. Ayumi narrowed her eyes. "You bastard," she hissed.

"Ayumi, it's not what you think..."

"_Don't_try to deny it." Ayumi stood up and tipped the glass content (fortunately it was only water) in her hand over Tezuka.

Eyes widened as ice cold water hit him. Ayumi turned abruptly and walked off.

Tezuka was left with water dripping down his hair and shirt, too surprised to react.

After Ayumi's departure, Tezuka sat brooding for a while, replaying the scene that just took place in his mind. It didn't go as well as he had planned, but he did get the message across nonetheless. That was what was important, right?

Half an hour later, Tezuka emerged from the restaurant feeling strangely relieved, as if a heavy burden had just been lifted up from his shoulders. There was nothing preventing him from being with Fuji now.

Tezuka wanted to get Fuji something nice and personal for Christmas, but he didn't have anything in mind. He planned to do a little hunting around town, but to his disappointment, most of the shops were closed for Christmas.

Just as he was getting a little desperate and discouraged, Tezuka stumbled upon a quaint jewellery shop that miraculously, was opened for business.

Tezuka approached the display window, which was beautifully adorned with tiny twinkling lights and fake snow. His eyes lit up when he saw the perfect present for Fuji.

Tezuka arrived at Fuji's at exactly seven in the evening, his gift jiggling in his pocket. He was feeling extremely pleased with himself for purchasing it.

Fuji was waiting for him by the door when the elevator door slid open. Tezuka's senses were immediately overwhelmed by rich aromas of food wafting in the air.

Fuji greeted him in an apron, his right cheek faintly smeared with flour. Tezuka thought it made Fuji looked sexy as hell….

Fuji beamed disarmingly. "Okaeri."

"Ah," Tezuka pulled the tensai into his embrace and gave him a long lingering kiss.

Fuji responded by encircling his arms around Tezuka's neck and returned the kiss whole-heartedly.

"Hmm...you taste of sugar and spice," Tezuka commented as they broke off the kiss.

"Saa, I was tasting out the apple pie when you arrived. Dinner will be ready in a while."

Pulling onto Tezuka's hand, Fuji led him to the living room. "Make yourself at home. I'll go and finish up. Turn on some music or something," he ordered as he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Tezuka obediently went over to Fuji's vast collection of CD and chose a romantic ballad by a band called Aozu.

As soulful music filled the air, Tezuka made his way to the Christmas tree that dominated a corner of the room. There were loads of presents littered underneath it. Tezuka was curious to know who they were from.

He noticed several parcels with Fuji's parents, Yuuta and Yumiko's name on them. Fuji also received a substantial amount of gifts from friends, namely their ex-Seigaku teammates and, to Tezuka's surprise, people from their rival schools as well like Tachibana, Oshitari, Yukimura & Sanada (Tezuka quirked his eyebrow at that), Kirihara, Saeki, Kamio, Kajimoto and Mizuki. Fuji still kept in contact with them? There was even one from Atobe, which was outrageously wrapped in...deer skin? Tezuka found himself shaking his head. Atobe never ceased to amaze him.

A shiny red parcel decorated with little white hearts caught his eye. Carefully, Tezuka fished it out from the pile and read the card.

His left eye twitched when he realized the gift was from Takano Kyouhei.

_Dearest Syusuke,_

_Got you something exciting for this Christmas. Hope you enjoy it. wink wink Tell me how you feel once you've tested lt. I might be tempted to get one if it is as satisfying as the guy who recommended it said. On second thought, maybe we could try it together..._

_Love,_

_Kyouhei_

The twitching became more apparent after Tezuka finished reading. Try what together? Tezuka wondered irritably as he gave the parcel a shake, attempting to guess at its content.

_Over__ my dead body first_, Tezuka thought jealously after giving the box a particularly violent shake. He had been at it for a few minutes now and was still nowhere near to guessing what was in the parcel.

"Ne Tezuka, dinner's ready," Fuji called as he carried out a small roast turkey with a pair of mittens.

"Ah." Tezuka reluctantly put the dratted parcel back among the other presents and joined Fuji at the dinner table.

"Were you looking through my presents?" Fuji asked as he set the turkey on the table.

"Hnn," Tezuka gave a slight nod, feeling as if he was caught doing something illegal. "You have a lot of presents there," he commented hurriedly, trying to cover up his abashment.

Fuji's eyes twinkled. "Saa, this is the season of giving after all. As they say, giving is caring."

"Ne Tezuka, did you bring your presents with you? We could open them together later."

Tezuka thought about the few measly presents he received from his colleagues (Ayumi's gift excluded) and shook his head. His traditional family wasn't into Christmas anyway. "I don't really celebrate Christmas."

"Well, you will at least get a present from me," Fuji told him cheerfully.

"Ah, I got you a gift too."

"You did? Great, we can exchange gifts later." Fuji looked very pleased. "Sit down, Tezuka. We can start our dinner once I get the cranberry sauce out."

They had a wonderful dinner by the candlelight. Tezuka was surprised to find how good a cook Fuji was. He praised Fuji magnanimously.

"I got a few tips from Momo, that's all," Fuji replied with a cheeky grin.

They had Fuji's apple pie for dessert. Tezuka felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. Fuji's pie was _that _good.

By the time dinner was over, Tezuka was wonderfully sated. He yawned a little, his eyelids and limbs feeling pleasantly heavy.

Fuji had gone to clean up. A while later, Tezuka felt somebody tugging at his hand. He opened his eyes sleepily and found Fuji hovering over him.

"Present time," Fuji said when Tezuka stared at him, slightly disorientated. Pulling him to his feet, Fuji dragged Tezuka towards the Christmas tree.

Suddenly Fuji stopped and gasped out in delight." Tezuka, It's snowing!"

Tezuka had fully awaken by now. He stared through the glass wall, mesmerized by the gently drifting snowflakes.

Together, they walked to the edge and looked down. The city below was covered by a blanket of virginal white snow. Everything looked so pristine and beautiful that Tezuka's breath caught in his throat.

"It's lovely, isn't it, Tezuka?" Fuji asked, wrapping his arms around Tezuka's waist and resting his head lightly on the his shoulder.

"Ahh." Tezuka couldn't agree more. His own hand tightened around Fuji's shoulder as they gazed in wonder at the nature's beauty before them.

They stayed that way for a while, each lost in the comfort of the other and the beauty before them.

Finally, Fuji tore his gaze away and smiled winsomely at Tezuka. "Let's open presents now." He disappeared into his bedroom and returned with a small box in his hand.

They sat under the Christmas tree. Fuji handed the silver wrapped box to Tezuka with a light kiss on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Tezuka."

Tezuka nodded in acceptance. Fishing out his own gift, he awkwardly pressed his own blue wrapped box into Fuji's hand. "Merry Christmas to you too."

"Thank you," Fuji grinned happily, hugging the box to his chest. "Ne Tezuka, open your gift now."

Tezuka shook his head. "You first."

"Ma ne." Fuji gave a shrug, then carefully untie the beautiful silvery blue ribbon around the box. He blinked a few times upon opening the lid, before gingerly extracting a plain platinum ring from its bed. Confusion was evident in his eyes.

"There's something engraved on the inner surface of the ring," Tezuka said, flushing slightly. He wasn't really good with mushy stuff.

Interest piqued, Fuji returned his attention to the ring. Tezuka watched Fuji closely for his reaction to the carefully chosen words that he knew Fuji would find on the ring. _All__ I refuse and thee I choose._

A minute passed in silence. It felt like eternity for Tezuka. Finally, Fuji looked up. "Tezuka...?" His cerulean blue eyes filled with questions.

Tezuka took a deep breath. He didn't know why he felt so nervous. He wasn't even _this nervous_ when proposing to Ayumi. Summoning all his courage, he blurted out, "Fuji, will you be mine?" Tezuka cringed inwardly when he realized how uncouth he sounded. Well, never say he didn't try. Tezuka was just born without any romantic bone in his body.

Fuji gaped at him, body seemed to be frozen in shock. _Darn, I__ went too far, _Tezuka thought miserably. Fuji could very well be attached at the moment, although Tezuka was willing to fight for Fuji with everything he had if it came to that. He _might_ even be going steady with that Kyouhei jerk for all he knew. _That_ _thought_ didn't sit very well with Tezuka.

"Ah...forget I said that. It must have been too early for you…." Tezuka mumbled, fidgeting with his glasses to hide his embarrassment.

Fuji was giving him a peculiar look. "Do you really mean it?" he asked softly.

"Of...course." _Is__ Fuji doubting him?_

"What about...the consequences?"

Tezuka thought about it and replied earnestly. "I'm willing to face anything as long as l have you."

Conflicting emotions played across Fuji's face. Something was troubling the tensai and he was keeping it from him, he was sure.

"Fuji..." Tezuka frowned. _What__ is bothering him?_

Fuji seemed to finally come to a decision. "Yes," he said with a tentative smile.

Now it _was _Tezuka's turn to be doubtful. _Did__ Fuji say yes out of pity?_

_"_Fuji, don't..." Tezuka looked away. "Don't feel obliged to answer yes."

._Damn, why__ can't I just accept it instead of giving him a way out? _

But Tezuka knew the answer to that. He wanted Fuji to be with him because he _loved _him. _This__ is hopeless..._

Tezuka felt a warm hand holding his cheek. "Tezuka, look at me."

Unable to resist, he turned. His lips were immediately covered with Fuji's pliant ones.

Fuji broke away first, both of them panting lightly.

"Do you still doubt my feelings for you?" Fuji asked as his cerulean blue eyes looked deep into Tezuka's.

"Fuji..." Tezuka felt the need to pull the smaller man into his embrace, burying his face in his neck and breathing in Fuji's intoxicating scent.Every other thoughts flew out the window the moment they touched. This was, without a doubt, the _best _Christmas present Tezuka had ever received.

**P/s: **The words engraved on the ring was actually from a book I read before (I'm _not_ that poetic). Couldn't remember what it was now. But somehow it left a deep impression in me. Don't you think it was awfully touching, ne?


	6. Chapter 6 Fuji Syusuke

**A/N: **Oh, thank you, thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Muah! Muah! Here is the next chapter. Tell me if you like it! Looking forward to hearing your thoughts….

**CHAPTER 6 - Fuji Syusuke**

Two weeks had passed since the day of their fateful meeting and Tezuka had spent every single moment of it with Fuji. For Fuji, these two weeks were the happiest and most blissful time of his life.

They hardly went out of the house, preferring to spend their existence getting reacquainted with each other and making up for lost time. The only exception was when Fuji decided to bring Tezuka to visit Taka-san like he promised to.

Fuji remembered that day clearly with a chuckle. Taka-san, as expected, was very happy to see his old friends again and treated them to a huge banquet of sushi that he made himself.

He then brought his wife and the twins out and introduced them shyly to Tezuka, who hadn't met them before. The twins, upon seeing Tezuka, instantly took to liking him so much that they were clinging to the poor man like a second skin before long.

Tezuka had shot Fuji a pleading look for help, but the tensai had surreptitiously ignored it. He found the scene before him somewhat comical and touching, a grown man being held down by two mini tyrants. Taking out his camera, which was never far from his person, Fuji proceeded to snap loads of pictures of them together. Some of his favorite candid ones were of the twins piggyback riding Tezuka, taking swipes at his glasses and messing up his hair while giggling delightedly. Tezuka's eyes had carried a promise of retribution for Fuji's lack of sympathy and help.

In the short time they were together, Tezuka had become such a vital part of Fuji's life that he couldn't imagine waking up without Tezuka beside him or hearing his voice now.

Fuji gave a sigh, staring absently at the ceiling above him as he slumped over the couch. Tezuka had gone back to work that morning and Fuji found that he had started to miss him already.

Sheesh, I'm so pathetic, acting like a lovesick fool. Fuji was disgusted with himself. It wasn't as if Tezuka wasn't ever coming back. He promised to drop by after work to discuss something with Fuji.

Fuji's mouth turned down at that thought. He had something to discuss with Tezuka as well. His illness.

Fuji was a firm believer that a healthy relationship should be built on trust, free from any secrets that might come back and haunt them later. If he was to take this relationship seriously, he would need to confess everything to Tezuka.

The phone suddenly gave out a shrill ring. Tezuka, was Fuji's immediate thought as he reached out for the receiver.

"Moshi moshi," he greeted breathlessly.

"Ne Syusuke, did you have a good Christmas?" came a cheerful, bubbly greeting from the other end..

"Oh, it's you." Fuji couldn't keep the disappointment from his voice.

"Who did you expect?" his friend and business partner, Kyouhei sounded affronted. "Don't tell me you got yourself a new beau. No wonder you didn't spend Christmas with us this year. Anyone I know?"

Fuji knew it was pointless to keep anything from Kyouhei, because sooner or later, his nosy would worm it out of him anyway. "I am seeing Tezuka again," he told Kyouhei quietly.

There was a pregnant silence at the other end.

"Tezuka? You mean Tezuka Kunimitsu? The poker-faced bastard who dumped without so much as a second thought? And making you cry every night for him? That Tezuka?!" Kyouhei suddenly burst out after the shock had set in.

Fuji frowned. "I love him, Kyouhei," he told his friend stubbornly, as if that would make everything right.

There was another silence. "Did...did he know about your illness?" Kyouhei finally asked.

"Not yet, but I'm planning to tell him. Today."

Fuji heard Kyouhei sighed deeply. His cheerful demeanor was all but gone. "How do you know he won't dump again once he found out? He is always taking the easiest way out. Fuji...I don't want you to get hurt by him again."

Fuji was moved by his friend's concern. "He is not like that. I know now why Tezuka did what he did long ago. I have even forgiven him for that. Tezuka will never intentionally hurt me," he said with as much conviction as he could.

"Has he actually mention that he loves you?"

Fuji hesitated. Technically, Tezuka had never said those three words to him. Yet. But he could tell from his action that he did. "I know he does," Fuji replied, somewhat lamely.

"Fuji..." Kyouhei sounded exasperated.

"Ne Kyouhei, enough. Why did you call me in the first place?" Fuji abruptly changing the subject. The earlier conversation was sapping too much energy out of him.

Kyouhei knew there was no point in continuing with the conversation when Fuji was like that. Reluctantly he let it go for now.

"We have work to do. Saiouji-san has agreed to let us manage the exhibition of his masterpieces," Kyouhei said on a lighter note.

"Saa, really? He chose us, out of all the other competitors?"

"You know you are the best, Syusuke," came the wry reply.

"Well, that's an undisputable fact," Fuji joked. "Have you gotten the details?" He was eager to start working again. Hopefully it would provide enough distraction for Fuji to get him over his constant obsessing of Tezuka.

"Hnn. But I won't be back until tomorrow, so I'll ask someone to bring them over to you later instead."

"Sure."

Fuji finally put down the phone after chatting with Kyouhei for a while more. He plopped down on the couch again, his mind whirling with ideas for the new project.

Fuji had fallen asleep without realizing it. The next thing he knew, he was awakened by a voice through the intercom. He looked at his watch. It was four o'clock in the afternoon already. He couldn't believe that he had slept through 3 hours straight.

"Fuji-san, this is Takami from the guardhouse. Sorry to bother you, but there is a lady here, a Sasaharu Ayumi, who wishes to see you. Should I let her in?" the guard asked politely.

The name didn't ring any bell. Ah, it is probably Kyouhei's new assistant. He must have asked her to bring the project details.

Fuji had long ago noticed that Kyouhei only took female assistants. When asked the reason, he had laughingly said that it was to prevent his boyfriend from being jealous.

"Show her in then, Takami-san. Thank you."

Fuji went to freshen up. As he was drying his face, he heard a soft ping, indicating someone had arrived in the elevator.

Fuji came out of the bathroom, his usual smile in place, ready to greet his guest. His eyes snapped open in surprise instead.

The female in front of him was very attractive, the epitome of every male's fantasies. She wore a clingy floral print dress that accentuated every voluptuous curve of her body. She didn't look like anyone's secretary at all. Wherever did Kyouhei find her?

The woman looked a bit startled as well when her gaze collided with Fuji's. Then, as if coming to her senses, she narrowed her eyes and her whole countenance seemed to take on a hostile outlook.

"Are you Fuji Syusuke?" she asked in a none too-polite tone.

Fuji was taken back by the animosity directed towards him. He was pretty sure he hadn't met her before. So why did he earn such negative vibes from her?

"Hai," Fuji gave her a wary smile before extending a hand," Are you here..."

Fuji didn't have time to react at all. Everything happened so fast. He saw a hand descending on him, and the next thing he knew, his head was snapped sideways from the numbing blow dealt at him by the woman.

Amidst the ringing in his ear, he could hear her screamed, "You faggot! You bloody faggot! That'll teach you to steal other people's fiancé!"

Fuji wiped the blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth, shocked. He wondered if he had just let a psychotic woman into his house.

Then he winced a little as his cheek throbbed in pain, surprised that the woman could packed such a wallop in that slap of hers despite her small size. Damn. He was sure that there was going to be a huge bruise on his face by tomorrow. Because of his delicate skin, Fuji had a tendency to develop bruises easily.

The woman was staring daggers at him now, her face livid with anger and eyes feverish.

"What are you talking about?" Fuji asked as calmly as possible, trying not to aggravate her further. Who knew if she was carrying some sharp objects with her...

Could she be the fiancée of his previous lover? Fuji thought hard, racking his brain for some clues. The last time he had taken a male lover was 6 months ago and as far as he knew, that guy was a true homosexual to boot, the kind that really found women repulsive. So it couldn't be him now, could it? if not, then who?

The question was answered by the woman's next words. "Kunimitsu is mine, you hear? Mine! I won't let some slutty faggot like you take him away from me!" she hissed with enough venom to poison the whole of Japan.

Fuji had a momentary difficulty in comprehending her words. His mind seemed to have frozen up. Did he hear her right?

Tezuka? Tezuka has a fiancée? But, why...

As the realization slowly began to sink in, Fuji felt such an agonizing pain piercing his heart that it left him breathless and dizzy. He gripped onto the table for support.

Fuji closed his eyes as he felt a wave of nausea washed over him. Tezuka's fiancée didn't seem to notice the sudden change in Fuji, or else she didn't care. She ranted on.

"If you know what's good for him, you would leave Kunimitsu alone. He has a bright future and career ahead of him, working in my father's firm. He has a really good chance at becoming the youngest partner in that firm. But everything will be ruined if he ever decide to leave me. I will personally see to it," she threatened maliciously.

Fuji didn't made to answer her. He was too numb to do anything other than staring emptily ahead.

Ayumi fumed when she couldn't get any reaction out of Fuji. "Well, think about what I said," she snapped before leaving in a huff.

Fuji was dimly aware of the elevator door closing. Only then did he slowly sank to the floor, hugging his knees tightly to his chest.

Fuji's thoughts alternated between anger at being deceived and self pity.

He remembered his earlier conversation with Kyouhei. Oh, how right his friend was…...Fuji guessed he didn't have anyone but his own gullibility to blame for thinking that Tezuka had ever cared for him.

He sat there, lost in his thoughts for hours. He didn't even move to turn on the lights when darkness crept in as night approached.

At last, with much thinking and agonizing, Fuji came to a painful decision.

After all things said and done, Fuji couldn't deny that he still loved Tezuka. Very much. He could never stand and watch Tezuka's career being jeopardized like that. Even if Tezuka had told him that he loved him, being together would be impossible now. For both their sakes, Fuji had to sever all ties with Tezuka, even if it meant breaking his own heart in the process.

Yes, this time Fuji would make the right decision for them.


	7. Chapter 7 Tezuka Kunimitsu

**A/N: **Hello everybody! Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Here is the next chapter. It's a rather short one. Reviews are most appreciated:D

**CHAPTER 7 - Tezuka Kunimitsu**

By the time Tezuka left the office, it was already eight o'clock at night. The case preparation for tomorrow took longer than he expected. Tezuka hurriedly made his way to Fuji's, eager to see the tensai after a long tiring day.

As Tezuka let himself into Fuji's house, he was suddenly overcame with an inexplicable feeling that something was wrong. The entire room was shrouded with darkness. Tezuka found Fuji sitting near the glass wall, staring desolately out on the streets below.

"Syusuke?"

There was no answer from the tensai. In fact, there wasn't any sign that showed he was even aware of Tezuka's presence.

Puzzled, Tezuka crouched beside Fuji and gently caressed the latter's cheek. "Syusuke, are you all right?"

Fuji appeared to cringe under his touch, but he didn't pull away. Tezuka frowned. _What's__ the matter with Fuji?_

"Syusuke, if there's anything wrong..."

Fuji shook his head slightly, still staying silent. Tezuka's frown deepened. _Something__ was definitely troubling Fuji._

He took a closer look. Were there _tears_ in Fuji's eyes? Damn, but he couldn't be certain in this darkness.

"I'll go and turn on the light..."

"No!" Fuji suddenly burst out, clutching at Tezuka's hand.

"But..."

Fuji shook his head vigorously. "No, I...I prefer it this way. Please, Kunimitsu, hold me," he whispered.

Tezuka complied without any further question. He wrapped his arms around Fuji, feeling intoxicated by the latter's sweet scent.

Fuji held on to him tightly. After a while, Tezuka asked again, "Will you tell me what's wrong now, Syusuke?"

Instead of answering, Fuji begged, "Kiss me, please."

Tezuka felt a bit frustrated. _Why__ won't he tell me what is wrong?_

Then he sighed in resignation. Fuji could be _really_ stubborn if he put his mind to it. Tezuka would never get anything out of the tensai until he was ready to share it.

In the end, Tezuka could only gave in to Fuji's request and kissed him as asked.

He started off with a chaste kiss on Fuji's forehead, then slowly made his way down to the tensai's lips.

Fuji returned the kiss hungrily, his tongue delving deeply into Tezuka's mouth. He kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

Fuji whispered, almost desperately now, into his lips, "Make love to me, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka, fully aroused by then, gladly obliged. He tore at Fuji's shirt, exposing the slender column of white throat. He immediately attacked its base with his lips, sucking and licking at the tender spot.

He felt Fuji quivered before letting out a throaty gasp. The sound thrilled Tezuka to his toes.

Lost in the midst of sensual pleasures, his earlier question escaped him. It somehow didn't seem _that_ important now. He would just trust Fuji to tell him when he was ready.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Tezuka emerged from his sleep, he instinctively reached out for the warm body beside him. He cracked open an eye when his hand encountered empty space.

Tezuka glanced at the clock. It was only 8 o'clock in the morning. He wondered where Fuji had gone to so early in the morning. Tezuka assumed that the tensai would want to sleep in, considering the way they spent their night.

Fuji was insatiable in bed. Tezuka had never seen him this passionate before. They had made love till the crack of dawn and Tezuka was currently feeling the effect of their vigorous activities. All his muscles hurt and he could hardly keep his eyes opened. But, he wasn't complaining though. He could never say no to Fuji.

Tezuka guessed Fuji must have gone to make breakfast then. Suppressing a yawn, Tezuka reluctantly got out of bed despite the protest of his aching muscles and went in search for his beloved tensai.

"Syusuke...?"

No answer. Fuji wasn't in the kitchen. Tezuka searched the whole house but Fuji was still nowhere to be found.

Tezuka's brows creased in consternation. _Where__ could Fuji be? _

Something on the coffee table caught his eye. It was a white envelope, addressed to him. Puzzled, Tezuka picked it up. The letter inside was written in Fuji's beautiful precise handwriting. His whole world threatened to come crashing down on him as his eyes scanned its content.

_Kunimitsu,_

_We have live in this dream long enough. As with all things in life, it must come to an end someday. Now is the time for us to wake up and go on with our separate lives. What we have should remain as it is, a dream of past yearnings. _

_Syusuke_

Afraid that his eyes might be playing tricks on him, Tezuka read the letter again and again. But no matter how many times he did that, the content was still the same. Dejected, he crumpled the letter with his hands.

_Is this some kind of a cruel joke? Why would Fuji suddenly want to leave him, when they have been so happy together? _Tezuka thought of his lover's strange behavior last night. So, this was what accounted for it. And it would also explained why Fuji was being so passionate yesterday, because he knew that this would be their last time together.

As he pondered on this, Tezuka came to realize about something as well. He hadn't _once _professed his love to Fuji. He had assumed that Fuji knew how he felt all along from his actions.

What if all these were the results of Fuji's insecurity over Tezuka's love for him?

Fervently hoping that this was the case, he set about to rectify it immediately. Tezuka didn't want Fuji to doubt his love anymore.

Burning with new resolve, Tezuka dialed Fuji's cell phone number, eager to tell the tensai how much he loved him.

A while later, he hung up the phone, feeling deflated. _The__ number you've dialed is not in service. Please try again later._

Why didn't Fuji answer his call, damn it?! He desperately needed to talk to Fuji. Tezuka was sure that everything would turn out fine if they could just talk it through. But _that_ wasn't going to happen if Fuji kept his phone off.

Tezuka didn't know how long he just sat there clutching Fuji's letter in his hand. By the time he snapped out of it, it was already 10 o'clock.

Realizing that he had a case to represent in less than two hours, Tezuka finally dragged himself to his feet. He wasn't feeling any of the adrenaline rush he usually felt before presenting a big case. All that he could think about now was Fuji.

Tezuka opened the shower faucet. As the cold water hit his face, only one thought remained in his mind with clarity. Tezuka swore to himself that he would not give up on Fuji so easily, not when they had just been given a second chance.


	8. Chapter 8 Fuji Syusuke

**A/N: **Here is chapter 8 for you! Thank you thank you for your continuing support!

**CHAPTER 8 - Fuji Syusuke**

Fuji pressed on the doorbell and waited. A muffled sound was heard from the other side and seconds later, the door burst open.

"Syusuke, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Kyouhei asked in surprise, only half-dressed in his haste to open the door.

As he took in Fuji's appearance, his sherry-colored eyes widened in shock. "_Oh__ God_, _what__ the hell happened?_ _Did__ that bastard do this to you?!_"

Fuji fingered his bruised cheek absently and managed a nervous laugh, although it hurt to do so. "Don't be such a worrywart, Kyouhei. It's not as bad as it looks, you know," he tried to make light of it.

Kyouhei was not amused. "I should've known. Never trusted that jerk anyway. Didn't know he has such a violent streak..." he rambled on incessantly until Fuji was forced to cut in.

"Stop it, Kyouhei. Tezuka didn't do this," he told his friend evenly, his tone serious. "He would never raised a finger to me."

Kyouhei looked skeptical, but ceased his ranting. Fuji quickly plowed on before his friend had a chance to start off again. "Listen, Kyouhei, I need to a favor from you. Can I stay here for a couple of days until things...uhm, settled?"

"Fine," Kyouhei replied after debating it for a moment. "But only if you promise to tell me _exactly _what happened and who did this to you."

Fuji smiled back gratefully. "All right, but can we talk about it inside?"

Kyouhei shrugged, then move aside for Fuji to enter.

"Who is it, Kyouhei?" a deep voice drawled from the direction of the bedroom.

A tall slim figure, dressed in a dark royal purple velvet robe emerged, looking sexily disheveled. A perfect eyebrow arched in mocked surprise as steel gray eyes met cerulean blue ones.

"Fuji." The voice sounded none too happy at discovering the identity of the guest.

"Morning, Atobe," Fuji flashed him one of his famous smile. "I'm _so_ glad to see you too." His tone of voice however, indicated otherwise.

"To what did we earn the honor of your presence so early in the morning?" Atobe asked, returning with sarcasm of his own.

Then he noticed the tensai's bruised cheek. "Hmm, a lover's spat, perhaps?" He smirked. "Really, Fuji, you should've taken better care of your affairs."

Fuji's smile was as pleasant as ever. "Go to hell, Atobe. I am not in the mood for one of your banters right now. Why don't you go and pretty up yourself or something? You looked a mess." He wrinkled his nose for emphasis.

Atobe glared at him. Fuji suppressed a laugh. He knew poking fun at the high and mighty Atobe's appearance would surely get his goat, as narcissistic as the man was.

It was funny how Atobe Keigo, the ex-buchou of Hyoutei's Tennis Club and Fuji's one time arch rival, ended up being his best friend's lover instead. Kyouhei had been going steady with him for about 5 years now.

Their first meeting took place in one of the exhibition events that Fuji had helped to organize. It was love at first sight, according to Kyouhei.

Seeing how happy his friend was at that time, Fuji was eager to meet the mysterious man himself. He only knew through Kyouhei that the guy was rich and good looking, as well as a successful entrepreneur.

Suffice to say, the meeting didn't go as planned. Fuji was appalled to learn that the man Kyouhei was in love with was none other than _the_ Atobe Keigo. He was still holding a grudge against that man for injuring his beloved Tezuka's shoulder during the Kantou Tennis Tournament.

Fuji was initially against the union, but after seeing how serious Kyouhei was in this relationship, he relented, albeit a little ungraciously. Fuji didn't want to jeopardize his friendship with Kyouhei over someone like Atobe.

Since then, Fuji had gotten to know the arrogant man better and found that, histrionic personality aside, the guy wasn't that bad at all. He _did _have a caring side to him, which was more prominent when he was with Kyouhei.

Fuji also found himself enjoying the verbal sparring that usually ensued whenever they met. Although he would rather die than to admit it, Fuji was beginning to genuinely like that chap.

Kyouhei chirped in now. "Keigo, would you mind making yourself scarce for a while? Syusuke has something important to discuss with me. _In_ _private_." He gave an apologetic smile before making a little shooing motion with his hand.

Atobe looked positively affronted at being ordered around. Fuji swore he could see a vein popping on his forehead.

Then, muttering something like, "_Ore-sama__ will not be treated this way_" to himself, Atobe stomped off to the bedroom, closing the door with a resounding bang.

Fuji chuckled. Atobe was so entertaining. It did wonders to his spirits. Grinning wickedly, he asked his friend, "Ne, Kyouhei, you haven't told him about my stay here, have you? Oh, I would just love to see him blow the roof off when he finds out!"

Kyouhei ignored Fuji's remark. His face had turned serious the moment Atobe left. "Syusuke, I want you to tell me what happened now," he demanded, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Fuji averted his gaze. He'd rather not talk about it, but nobody dared to refuse a _determined _Kyouhei if he valued his life.

"I ...was slapped by...Tezuka's fiancee," Fuji muttered.

"_What?!_"

"I said, I was...,"

"I heard you the first time!" Kyouhei snapped. "You didn't tell me that _jerk _has a fiancee," he accused.

Fuji gave a small sigh. "Neither did I, until yesterday, that is." Fuji then proceeded to relate everything that happened yesterday to his friend.

"You mean that he kept it a secret from you? Why, that _wily _bastard...And you fell for him too. If I didn't think this situation is even remotely funny, I would've gone and throttle him this minute."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Kyouhei asked next, seeing how pensive Fuji became.

"I'm leaving him," Fuji said quietly, his heart aching. It sounded so _final _when he said it out loud.

Kyouhei beamed. "Good for you! For a moment there, I thought you were going to tell me that you've decided you wanted to fight for him."

"And…," Fuji continued after a significant pause. "I'm going ahead with the surgery."

This time Kyouhei was a bit wary. "Are you sure about this, Syusuke? Before, you were..."

Fuji nodded. "Yes. I don't want to live my life wondering everyday when I am going to die anymore. And if the surgery wasn't successful, then.."

Kyouhei hugged Fuji tightly. "Rubbish. You _will_ definitely pull through. You have me with you after all." Kyouhei gave a wink.

Fuji smiled gratefully back. "Thanks, Kyou. You are a good friend."

Kyouhei waved this aside. "Don't worry, with Keigo's influence, I can find the best surgeon money could ever buy for you."

Fuji quirked an eyebrow at that. "Does that mean that I would have to be eternally indebted to that pompous man?"

"Yes. So you better start be nicer to him."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fuji couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned, his mind kept replaying the hundred or so messages that Tezuka left in his phone.

_Syusuke, where__ are you? Syusuke, please come back. We could talk things over, no matter what it is. Syusuke, did I do something wrong? I am so lonely here without you, Syusuke. I feel so cold... Remember our promise, Syusuke? I will wait for you, Syusuke, as long as it takes, for you to come back to my side again. I miss you. Syusuke, I love you._

Tezuka sounded so forlorn that Fuji was almost tempted to forget his resolve and return to him. Almost. But he stopped himself just in time and cried himself to sleep instead.

Fuji's dreams that night, and also for the many nights to come, were only of Tezuka.


	9. Chapter 9 Tezuka Kunimitsu

**A/N: **Here is chapter 9 for you! Thank you for all those wonderful reviews. I felt so happy reading them. And Hara-Loves-You, I hope your head isn't suffering too much from all the bashing:D Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 9 - Tezuka Kunimitsu**

Tezuka was staring off into space again when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, ever since Fuji left him. How long had it been now? Two weeks? A month?

"Come in," he called wearily.

A brown head poked in from behind the door. "Kunimitsu, are you busy?"

"Ayumi." Tezuka was surprised to see her. He didn't know they were still on talking terms, seeing how they parted the last time. "No, I'm not really busy at the moment. What can I do for you?"

Ayumi gave a tentative smile as she entered the office and took a seat opposite Tezuka. "I just finished visiting my father and...thought that I would stop by to see you. I want to apologize for my behavior the other day," she said awkwardly.

Tezuka gave her a reassuring smile. "It's all right. Forget about it. I was to be blamed too. I am the one who should be apologizing."

He was glad and a little unexpected at how quickly Ayumi had forgiven him. A tiny voice whispered warningly that this wasn't like Ayumi at all but Tezuka brushed it aside. He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"But…is there something else that is bothering you? You are not acting like yourself lately." Ayumi searched Tezuka's face. "And you seemed to have lost weight. Have you been eating properly?" she asked concernedly.

"Ah..." The truth is, Tezuka didn't have any appetite since Fuji left. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten.

"Why don't you come to my house for dinner today? I will ask Kanako Obaasan to prepare your favorite food," Ayumi suggested.

Kanako Obaasan was Ayumi's maid who had been in the family since she was born. She was like a mother to Ayumi and seriously doted on her.

"I don't...," Tezuka tried to decline. He really wanted to be alone right now.

Ayumi's lips trembled. "It seems you haven't really forgiven me in your heart yet."

She sighed, head hanging dejectedly. "Even though our marriage didn't work out, I...I thought that we could still be friends, seeing all that we've been through together. But I guess it isn't possible .…." Ayumi looked as if she might cry any moment.

Tezuka's guilty conscience pricked at him. After all, he _was _the one who created this mess by breaking off the engagement. And now with Ayumi offering the olive branch, it would be churlish of him not to accept her invitation.

"All right, then." Tezuka gave Ayumi a tiny smile. "I will drop by after work."

Ayumi looked ecstatic. Springing up to her feet, she gave Tezuka a peck on the cheek before departing with a wave.

Tezuka watched her leave. He was relieved they were on speaking terms again. He didn't like making more enemies than necessary.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ayumi opened the door with a radiant smile. She was dressed in a tiny red dress with plunging neck line that left little to the imagination.

If Tezuka felt she was inappropriately dressed for the occasion, he didn't comment on it.

"Come in," she invited with a laugh as she took Tezuka's outer coat. "You came just on time. Dinner is ready."

Tezuka gave a slight nod and followed Ayumi into the dining room. Ayumi was unusually excited tonight, Tezuka thought.

"Where is Obaasan?" Tezuka asked, looking around for the plump old lady. "I'd like to pay my respect to her first."

"Oh, Kanako Obaasan has gone to visit a relative," Ayumi replied off-handedly without pausing in her stride. "She left after preparing dinner."

Tezuka felt the first stirring of uneasiness. It looked like he and Ayumi were the only ones at home tonight. _Is__ she up to something?_

"Kunimitsu, we will be having red wine to go with our dinner. Is that all right with you?" Ayumi asked, leaning in closer than that was deemed necessary.

Tezuka instinctively shied away before nodding. Ayumi didn't seem offended. Instead, she looked strangely amused.

As Tezuka took a seat at the table, Ayumi came over with two glasses of red wine. She handed one to him.

"Let's make a toast, Kunimitsu. To a new beginning and friendship." Ayumi raised her glass, blue eyes intent on Tezuka.

Tezuka couldn't argue with that. Warily he followed suit and took a sip. Hmm...it was good. Tezuka took another.

He noticed Ayumi watching him closely from the corner of her eyes. Suddenly Tezuka felt weird and uncomfortably hot. Warning bells started to go off in his head. Everything became distorted and out of proportion. Tezuka closed his eyes. Had he been drugged?

When he opened them again, Ayumi was looming over him with a smile. Her lips were impossibly red, like blood. Those lips moved now. "Kunimitsu, how are you feeling?" A hand with long claw-like nails reached out and touched Tezuka's cheek.

Tezuka's whole body shuddered at the touch. "Wh...at did y...ou..," he tried to speak out, but his tongue felt impossibly large and heavy.

"There, there now," Ayumi cooed. "I will take care of you, Kunimitsu." She embraced him. That was the last thing Tezuka remembered before darkness descended on him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tezuka woke up feeling like a thousand drills were boring holes into his skull. He was dimly aware that he was lying on a bed with a soft body beside him. Fuji? he thought groggily.

But the body was too soft to be Fuji's. _What__ is going on?_

Ignoring the throbbing of his skull, Tezuka willed his eyes open. A sharp pain immediately sliced through his head.

Wincing, he closed them and tried to open his eyes again, gradually this time. He succeeded.

Tezuka took in the familiar surroundings and realized that he was in Ayumi's room. _What__ the hell...?_

The body beside him stirred. As his gaze took in the mop of brown hair resting on his chest, Tezuka cursed. Why was he in bed with Ayumi?

Suddenly Tezuka remembered. The red wine….it was spiked! However beyond that, everything started to get foggy. There were only vague remembrance of entwined limbs and the feeling of climaxing.

Thoroughly disgusted with himself and Ayumi for tricking him, Tezuka roughly detached himself from Ayumi's embrace and made to stand up. The room spun around a few times.

Tezuka sat back down again. Damn, he was still having hangover from the effects of the drug. He wondered bitterly what Ayumi had given him as he massaged his temples.

A slender arm shot out and encircled Tezuka's chest. Warm breath teased the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Hmm...Kunimitsu, you are awake?" Ayumi whispered sultrily. "Where are you going? Come back to bed….." Ayumi rubbed her body against Tezuka's suggestively.

Tezuka stiffened and shook Ayumi off. He rose wobbly to his feet, trying to move as far away as possible. He needed to put some distance between them before he committed mayhem.

"Why did _you _do this?" Tezuka asked coldly, without turning to look at Ayumi.

There was a moment of pause before Ayumi cried, "I love you, Kunimitsu!"

"But does that warrant for what you did?" Tezuka gritted out. "To resort to such vile means, I'm _really _disappointed in you."

He began to pick up his clothing and put them on slowly, trying to make the room spin as little as possible.

Ayumi sobbed. "What I did, I did it out of love. I don't want to lose you to Fuji," she blurted before she could stop herself.

Tezuka turned around, ignoring the pain at his sudden movement and strode back to Ayumi. His fingers dug painfully into her arms. "What are you talking about? How did you know about Fuji? Have you met him?"

Ayumi whimpered at Tezuka's brutal hold on her. "Kunimitsu, You are hurting me."

Answer me!"

"I...I hired a private investigator to follow you. That is how I came to know about Fuji. I...I went to beg him to leave you."

Tezuka's mind was reeling. Fuji did not leave him on his own free will then. Somehow that thought made him felt extremely relieved, banishing his doubts that Fuji no longer loved him. He still had a chance then. He had to find Fuji now no matter what and explained everything to him.

Tezuka abruptly released Ayumi and went back to putting his clothes on.

"Kunimitsu, I'm sorry..."

"It's over, Ayumi," Tezuka told her with finality as he struggled into his shirt. He picked up his shoes and walked towards the door with as much dignity as he could muster. "I do not ever want to see you again. And if I had to, I'd gladly resign from the firm."

Tezuka walked out the door without a backward glance.


	10. Chapter 10 Fuji Syusuke

**A/N: **I love reading reviews from you guys. So don't forget to drop a line, ne?

**CHAPTER 10 - Fuji Syusuke**

"How are you feeling, Fuji-kun?" Sawamura-sensei asked with a tolerant smile. "Nervous?"

Fuji smiled wanly back. "A little," he replied, while absently fidgeting with his blanket.

Fuji was in a hospital. Everything around him was white, reflecting the sterility of his surroundings. The air he breathed reeked of antiseptics. Somehow the smell reminded him of death.

After months of planning, Fuji's operation was finally scheduled for tomorrow. It was no wonder that he felt apprehensive about it.

Seeing his patient's trepidation, Sawamura-sensei gave Fuji a reassuring pat. "Don't worry, Fuji-kun. You are in good hands. Takamori-sensei is one of the most renown surgeon in the world."

Fuji nodded. Takamori-sensei was the famous neurosurgeon hired by Atobe to see through his operation. According to him, the doctor was some sort of a genius who graduated from med school when he was only in his teens. His operation success rate was quoted to be around 80. Sawamura-sensei had also spoken highly of him ever since meeting the man himself a few times to discuss on Fuji's progress.

As if speaking of the devil, Takamori suddenly appeared from behind the door.

"How's my favorite patient?" he asked jocularly as he entered the room.

Fuji gave a warm smile in return. "I am fine, Takamori-sensei. Just having a mild case of the jitters, I guess."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me sensei?" Takamori scolded good-naturedly. "You made me sound as old as Sawamura-san here." He winked. "Call me Ryou."

Fuji laughed when he saw the exasperated glare Sawamura-sensei shot at Takamori. "All right then…..Ryou."

"That's my boy."

Takamori Ryou was actually not much older than Fuji. He was in his early thirties, tall and well-built with swept back jet black hair and laughing deep emerald eyes. Fuji thought he was immensely attractive. Takamori even looked a little like Tezuka with that oval spectacles of his.

But that was where the similarity ended. While Tezuka was usually silent and introverted, Takamori was outgoing and friendly. His ability to coax a smile from just about anyone was a skill to be reckoned with. Fuji found he liked that very much in him.

Just then, Kyouhei and Atobe showed up, bringing a bouquet of Fuji's favorite flower, tulips, with them. Seeing that Fuji had visitors, Takamori and Sawamura-sensei excused themselves.

Before leaving, Takamori gave Fuji a smile. "Have a good rest, Fuji-kun. I will prescribe some sleeping pills if you want."

"Ah, that won't be necessary, sen..I mean Ryou."

"All right then."

Kyouhei waited until Takamori was out of earshot before commenting, "Wow! That is one gorgeous doctor you got there."

"Hey, kindly remember ore-sama is here," Atobe said, a little jealously.

"Of course, nobody could hold a candle to my Keigo, ne?" Kyouhei wisely added before planting a kiss on Atobe's lips. Atobe seemed mollified for the moment.

Seeing both of them acting so lovey-dovey to each other, Fuji felt a pang of envy. He and Tezuka were _supposed_ to be like this too, if fate hadn't been so cruel to them. Fuji quickly shook those thoughts away and put on a smile.

"Ne, would you two cut it out? I am the one who is sick here, after all."

Kyouhei immediately felt contrite. "Sorry, Syusuke. How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Worried," Fuji replied honestly. "There is a chance that I might not see you guys again after tomorrow."

Kyouhei cuffed Fuji on the head.

"Ouch!"

"Don't spout such nonsense so early in the morning," he reprimanded his friend. "You still owe me for this and also for all those times that I have helped you. Before you pay up, don't think you will be going anywhere."

"Yeah, Fuji. If anyone could sail through this alive and kicking, it's _you_," Atobe added from the far side the room. It was his way of encouragement.

"Maa, that was the sweetest thing you ever said to me, Atobe," Fuji beamed.

Atobe rolled his eyes and looked away.

Seeing his friends' faith in him, Fuji silently vowed to himself to fight tooth and nail with everything he got. He _would_ come out of this alive. He wasn't about to give in to death so easily.

Fuji was only a little regretful that he couldn't have Tezuka by his side through such a critical moment.


	11. Chapter 11 Tezuka Kunimitsu

**CHAPTER 11 - Tezuka Kunimitsu**

Tezuka entered the sushi bar, eyes scanning the crowd of customers for his friend. Yesterday, Oishi had called him to meet at this place for their long overdue catching-up session. Tezuka initially wanted to refuse, seeing how he wasn't in the mood for socializing lately, but changed his mind when he thought of all the trouble Oishi went through to set this up for them.

Tezuka finally spotted his friend, who waved him over with a big smile on his face.

Although the restaurant was crowded, Oishi somehow managed to secure a table for them at a quiet corner where they could more or less talk without having to raise their voices.

"Tezuka, it's been 4 months," Oishi greeted his old friend with a friendly pat on the back. "What have you been up to?"

Their meeting wasn't a monthly event. They only met whenever they had the time, and always, with Oishi the one initiating them.

"Oishi, sorry I am late," Tezuka apologized as he slid into the seat opposite Oishi.

"Working hard as usual, ne Tezuka?" Oishi laughed. Tezuka merely nodded.

Looking at his friend, Tezuka noticed how Oishi never changed from their days in Junior High. He still sported that unusual hair style of his, in which his black hair was kept closely cropped to his skull except for the two strands of cowlicks on his forehead. Oishi had always been noted for his strange hairdos through the years, but he had stuck with this one the longest. Tezuka guessed he must have liked this hairdo better than the rest.

A waitress in kimono appeared and poured a glass of green tea for Tezuka. Then she took a few steps back and waited patiently until they were ready to place their orders. Once the orders had been taken, she gave a curtsy bow and left. Oishi commented on the excellent service provided here and Tezuka agreed with him.

They chatted amiably while waiting for their food to arrive, with Oishi, as usual, doing most of the talking. From their talk, Tezuka found out that his friend had recently bought a house with his fiancee, Mariko, in preparation for their marriage sometime next year. Oishi was complaining good-naturedly about the cost of houses nowadays and how it was making a dent in his pocket, adding that he might have to cancel his vacation trip to Hawaii with Mariko this year because of that.

Hearing his friend going incessantly about his blissful love life left a bitter taste of envy in Tezuka's mouth. He and Fuji _should've _been like them, planning vacations together and doing things that lovers do.

But it had been nearly 3 months now and Fuji was still nowhere to be found. Tezuka was seriously contemplating on hiring a private investigator to seek out the tensai if he didn't hear from him soon.

Then, as if in a dream, Tezuka heard Oishi mentioning about Fuji. He immediately shifted his undivided attention to his friend.

"Did you just say _Fuji_?" he asked, hardly daring to believe his ears.

Oishi nodded. "Yeah, Fuji Syusuke, our tennis prodigy. I know you two haven't been in contact with each other for ages," he said, without knowing any better, "But the poor guy. I found out the other day from my colleague who is working at the hospital that Fuji has brain aneurysm. Apparently, he kept it a secret from everyone, including his own family."

Tezuka blinked a few times, as if that would somehow make his mind clearer. _Fuji__ has an illness? _But, all this while, he looked so well...

Oishi continued to talk. "Fuji was admitted for surgery a couple of weeks ago. That was how I got to know about it. Unfortunately, the operation didn't go as smoothly as expected…."

Tezuka's heart thudded and blood roared in his ears. Fuji couldn't be dead now, could he? _No, I__ would've felt it if he was dead_….Tezuka tried to calm himself.

"Wh...what happened?" he asked hoarsely, feeling his windpipe closing in on him.

If Oishi thought Tezuka's behavior was odd, he didn't comment on it.

"Fuji is suffering from retrograde amnesia now, as a complication of the surgery," he informed in a grim tone.

"It means Fuji has lost part of his memories, especially things that happened long ago," Oishi added after earning a blank stare from Tezuka. "It's true, Tezuka. I paid him a visit after hearing the news, and he didn't remember me at all." Oishi shook his head sadly. "Showing him pictures of our school years together didn't help either. Because the aneurysm is situated close to the temporal lobe, there is a high chance that the amnesia might be permanent."

_No, this can't be. Fuji, you can't just forget what we shared so easily. You cannot forget me_…."Which hospital is he staying?" Tezuka asked, suddenly overcome by a desperate need to see the tensai.

"Oh, Fuji was discharged a week ago. I heard that his business partner, Takano Kyouhei was going to take him to Switzerland for rehabilitation and to recuperate from the surgery."

Tezuka wanted to scream with frustration. _So__ close, yet so far._ Just when he started to get an inkling of where Fuji was, it was gone again….

Oishi scratched his nose. "Well, I supposed you could ask Takamori-sensei, the doctor in-charge of following Fuji up for his current whereabouts," he mused. "Who knows, Fuji might still be in Japan."

Tezuka nodded thankfully and clinging to that slight hope, asked for the name of hospital where Takamori-sensei worked.

"Ah, you are such a good friend, Tezuka," Oishi told him with a smile. "You wanted to help Fuji to revive his memory too, didn't you?"

Tezuka didn't deign to answer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After he and Oishi departed, Tezuka looked at the piece of scrap paper which his friend had scribbled on the address of the hospital. It wasn't far from here. He might as well drop by there now, knowing that his mind wouldn't rest until he did so.

But just as he got into his car, his cell phone rang. Tezuka frowned as he saw the ID caller.

It was Ayumi.

"Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka couldn't keep the annoyance from his voice. "What do you _want_?"

There was a such a long pause at the other end that for a moment, Tezuka thought Ayumi had hung up. And then she dropped the bombshell. "Kunimitsu, I think…I am pregnant."

Tezuka closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath, hoping to sooth his already frazzled nerves. Why _did _all the bad things have to happen to him all at _once_? It was as if fate was holding a grudge against Fuji and him, throwing one hurdle after another their way to thwart them.

"Are you sure?" he asked, hoping against hope that Ayumi was kidding. He would even forgive her for pulling his leg as long as it was a _joke_.

"I…I did a pregnancy kit test and it was positive. But I haven't gone to see a doctor yet."

Things were looking bleaker and bleaker to Tezuka by the second. "How far are you along?"

"Two months…"

"Ayumi, if this is one of your pranks…"

"I am telling the truth!" Ayumi cried. "You think I would lie about something so important?"

Tezuka felt a throbbing headache coming. His life couldn't get messier than this. Then he thought to ask, "Are you sure the baby is mine?"

Silence, and then, "_You bastard_! You…"

Tezuka massaged his temple. "All right, calm down. You can't blame me for making sure, can you?" He sighed wearily. "What are you going to do?"

A pause. "I'm going to keep our baby," Ayumi replied resolutely.

"Is that a wise decision?"

"Well, I am not going to abort it!"

Tezuka sighed again, feeling his headache increasing in magnitude. It had finally come to this. "Where are you now, Ayumi? We… need to sit down and talk," he said, suddenly feeling very tired. Even though his mind was thrown into chaos by Ayumi's revelation, one thing remained certain. He could not abandon Ayumi and his unborn child now. His upbringing wouldn't allow it.

In the end, the scrap of paper that provided Tezuka with the only clue of Fuji's whereabouts lay crumpled at the bottom of a trash can. All of Tezuka's hopes of finding Fuji ha been cruelly dashed, buried under the responsibility he forced himself to take for his unborn child.

**A/N: **Thanx for your compliment about my super mega quick updates! I know how frustrating it is to wait for updates (I've experienced it myself), so as long as I _know_ someone out there is waiting for my updates, I will try to submit it as quickly as possible. In other words, remember to review, ne? No matter how short, I still want to hear from you!

Oh, there is a point with the previous short chapter, but I can't tell you what it is because it will spoil the story then. All will be revealed in Chapter 12, I hope…. :D

**P/S: **For those of you who have read my other fic, The Bet, what do you think about a sequel to it? I was thinking of writing about how Fuji and Tezuka are coping with their new relationship….If I can get enough requests for it, I will start writing… XD

And for those of you who haven't read it, PLEASE READ….and tell me what you think! Thank you! Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12 Fuji Syusuke

**A/N: **I was browsing through my previous entries the other day, and to my horror, found that the chapter 6 in this fic was cut off, sort of hanging in mid air. Blame me for not thoroughly checking before uploading it…Gomen. I have rectified the problem immediately. That'll teach me not to upload so quickly…. ;D

Once again, thank you for all those lovely reviews. Soap operaish, uh? Ha ha…my aim is to make it as _soapy _as it can get, with dollops of angst in between!

Oh, and _someone_ did guess what was going to happen in this chapter…

Now, to continue with the story….

**CHAPTER 12 - Fuji Syusuke**

_Three years later…._

Fuji Syusuke gazed stuporously at the crowd milling about him, trying to hide a rising hiccup. He already regretted downing that third glass of wine, which was starting to make him feel _really _tipsy…...

Thinking that a breath of fresh air would do him some good, he ambled a little unsteadily to the balcony, relieved to be leaving the noisy crowd behind. Fuji didn't like functions much anyway. He _only _attended this one because his publisher thought it would be good for his image if he showed up personally to receive the _Gunzo Prize for New Writers_ for his latest piece of work.

Becoming a writer wasn't what Fuji had in mind initially. While recuperating from his surgery and amnesia three years ago, he willed away the long hours spent cooped up in bed by idly putting his thoughts down on paper. One day, Ryou chanced upon them while paying him a visit, much to Fuji's embarrassment. Enthralled by Fuji's style of writing, he had encouraged and later, helped the reluctant tensai to submit them to a publisher. One thing led to another, and before Fuji knew it, he had become an instant celebrity writer overnight, earning enough royalty for him to live comfortably without having to lift a finger again for the rest of his life.

Breathing in the crisp air of the night, Fuji's head cleared a little, instantly making him feel much better. The cool air felt wonderful on his flushed cheeks.

It was really too bad Ryou couldn't come with him tonight, having to attend to some medical emergency at the last minute. If he was here, he wouldn't have let Fuji get so drunk. Fuji supposed he _deserved _this though, especially since he was dumb enough to take those wine on an empty stomach.

A tingling sensation ran down his spine. Fuji was suddenly aware he wasn't alone. He looked around and there, just barely discernable in the shadows at the far corner of the balcony, was the silhouette of a lone figure.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know someone was already here," he apologized, before turning to leave.

The figure detached itself from the darkness and moved into the light. "Fuji Syusuke?" A deep voice asked.

Fuji halted his stride and stared. The stranger in front of him was extremely good looking , so much so that Fuji's heart was doing a little flip-flop on its own. He hadn't seen this guy before. Fuji was sure he would remember such a beautiful face.

How did the stranger know his name then? Ah, maybe this guy was a _fan _of his work?

Ever since Fuji made his debut, he had been bombarded with fans, males and females alike, wherever he went. Ryou had once commented jokingly that Fuji's looks played as much role as his writings in winning those adoring fans.

An exclusive person by nature ever since his amnesia, Fuji didn't appreciate his privacy being invaded by crazy fans and always made it a point to avoid them like plague. But, looking at the gorgeous guy before him, he didn't think he would _mind _having this fan getting close, he thought giddily with his intoxicated mind.

Fuji gave the other man a brilliant megawatt smile, guaranteed to make its receiver swoon. "Hai. And you are?"

A flicker of emotions that Fuji couldn't described crossed the guy's face. His stare became so intent that it made Fuji squirmed. _Weird,_ he thought. _Why__ did he have such a strong reaction to being asked his name? Did he have some strange sounding one that he couldn't tell anybody?_

Finally, the guy answered, his voice soft, almost like a caress to Fuji. "I'm…Tezuka Kunimitsu." He said slowly, ending his sentence with an expectant note.

Fuji racked his brain, or whatever left of it that hadn't been befuddled by the wine and came up with…nothing. Nope, zero. Nil. Zilch. He didn't know the guy from Adam.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Tezuka-san." Fuji held out his hand. "Are you one of my fans?" he asked, unabashed.

Tezuka looked at him strangely. He seemed to find that highly amusing. "You could say that," he replied as he enveloped Fuji's slightly smaller hand in his.

A mild electric shock passed through Fuji from the contact, before he hiccupped. "Oops, sorry." He gave an embarrassed laugh and quickly withdrew his hand. "I had a bit too much to drink just now. So if you'll excuse me, I need to..."

Tezuka prevented him from leaving by taking hold of his arm. "You are in no position to wander off by yourself in this condition. Let me get you a room here so you can have a rest first."

Fuji could feel Tezuka's warmth seeping through the layers of clothes at their point of contact. He fluttered his long eyelashes at him. Fuji was suddenly feeling wonderfully bold and disinhibited, thanks to the wine. "Are you, by any chance, _hitting_on me?"

Tezuka cocked his eyebrow, seeming to assess Fuji's state of sobriety. "What if I am?" The underlying seriousness in Tezuka's voice was somehow lost on Fuji, as drunk as he was.

"Oh, just making sure. I'm _really _flattered by the way," Fuji giggled before giving another hiccup. _Shoot, I__ have to stop doing that…._

Without another word, Tezuka pulled Fuji to the hotel reception and got them a room. Fuji went along with a detached sort of mind, too far gone now to realize what he was getting himself into.

Once in the room, Tezuka started removing Fuji's clothes. Fuji shivered at the sudden loss of his clothing, but almost immediately became intolerably hot again when Tezuka's hands and tongue began stroking and licking on every inch of his body. Fuji moaned with pleasure, aware of nothing but the sensation Tezuka incited in him.

As Tezuka lowered his body into his, Fuji's befuddled brain finally gave way and he was plunged into the abyss of pure pleasure, where only feelings existed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fuji woke up with a pounding headache. His mouth tasted as if he had swallowed a truckload of cement. Gingerly he sat up, gently cradling his throbbing head.

He looked blearily around. _Where__ is this place?_ Oh, right, he had a drink too many yesterday and ended up in the hotel room. And...

Fuji's eyes took in the sleeping form next to him and felt all the blood drained from his face.

His first and only thought was, _Ryou__ is going to kill me._

How _could _he have slept with a total stranger? Fuji berated himself when the initial shock wore off. Granted, he was extremely attractive, but he _didn't _have to jump into bed with every good-looking guy, did he?

He buried his face in his hands, loathing himself. How could he _cheat_ on Ryou over a one night stand? _Damned_the alcohol….

Fuji looked at the guy again, who was still sleeping peacefully with a small smile curving his lips, looking contented. Shit, he didn't even remember his name! He sincerely hoped that the guy wasn't some crazy fan who would start hounding him now just because Fuji slept with him.

As carefully as possible, Fuji sneaked out of the bed in order not to wake the sleeping man. Once he was cleared, he quickly gathered his clothes and dashed out of the room. He couldn't face the man now. It would be too awkward. _Heck_, he couldn't face Ryou now knowing what he did.

Guilt was eating at Fuji. Ryou didn't deserve such unfaithfulness from him. Ryou, who was such an attentive and caring lover.

Having lost one's memories was a scary experience. Fuji still remembered clearly the day he woke up from the surgery with no recollection of who he was, where he was and even how he looked like. He was near hysteria when Ryou came to him. If it hadn't been for Ryou staying by Fuji's side all this time, he didn't think he would have the will and courage to go on living. Ryou was the lifeline that saved Fuji from drowning in the sea of uncertainty.

Initially, Ryou's intention of succoring Fuji was merely out of sympathy, since he was the surgeon who operated on Fuji, therefore, the one who indirectly caused Fuji's amnesia. Although he had foreseen such a complication, he still felt bad that it happened. Soothing away Fuji's fear and never once given up hope on him, Ryou tried his best to help Fuji regain his memories.

But he hadn't anticipated himself falling so deeply for the blue-eyed man along the way. And Fuji, after three years of depending on Ryou, couldn't live without him by his side now.

To this day, Fuji still hadn't fully regained his memories. There were still patches of it, especially during his school years, that hadn't returned to him. But Fuji wasn't pressurized to remember them. It was enough for him that he could remember his family and Kyouhei, and to have Ryou always by his side.

_Ryou must never know about this_, Fuji thought resolutely as he left the hotel without a backward glance. He didn't want to lose the _only _good thing in his life.


	13. Chapter 13 Tezuka Kunimitsu

**CHAPTER 13 - Tezuka Kunimitsu**

Tezuka woke up to an empty bed. Instinctively he knew Fuji had left. And not that long ago too, judging from the lingering warmth still emanating from the sheets beside him.

Tezuka sat up and ran a frustrating hand through his sleep tousled hair. What did he _expect_ anyway? The Fuji he met yesterday wasn't the one he knew.

So what Oishi told him three years ago was true then. Fuji really did have amnesia, to the point that he had no recollection whatsoever of their past together. It had really cut deep when Fuji asked him so nonchalantly who he was.

Bygone memories assailed Tezuka. He was suddenly transported back to the time when he was forced to choose between desire and responsibility. In the end, his strong sense of duty and justice prevailed, making him sacrifice his own happiness for the sake of his children.

The wedding had proceeded as planned, with nobody any wiser on their 'temporary' break-up. They only saw the elation in Ayumi's eyes. For Tezuka, his wedding day was a mockery itself in its fallacy.

The only good thing that came out of the marriage was the birth of the twins. Before, Tezuka didn't know he had the capacity to feel such unconditional love for another being. But the day Tezuka first laid eyes on their pink wrinkled faces, he was utterly and truly captivated. The twins became the center of his universe and light of his life. The only one that rivaled Tezuka's joy was his own father, who was exultant to have insured continuation of the family lineage.

The elder twin, Kunikousuke, took after his mother in looks and reminded Tezuka uncannily of Fuji, with the same bright blue eyes and soft chestnut brown hair. He was a joyful little baby, always laughing and giggling.

His fraternal twin, Syuritsu, took after Tezuka instead, both in coloring and personality. Although younger than Kousuke by 5 minutes, she acted more mature than her twin. She always listened obediently to the adults and never ever threw a tantrum. While Kousuke's blue eyes were always shining with laughter and mischief, Syuri's hazel ones were watchful and serious.

The four of them should have been the very picture of a perfect family if not for the fact that in the three years that they were married, Tezuka never once slept with Ayumi, nor did they appear anywhere in public together. Tezuka's duty of providing a name for his children were done, and he wasn't willing to do more than that.

Perhaps Tezuka was partly to be blamed on the way things ended between them. Ayumi, frustrated and deprived of love, began to have a string of affairs, openly flaunting them in his face. People whispered behind his back how he was being cuckolded. Some even sympathized with him. Tezuka stayed apathetic through the whole farce. Ayumi, finally realizing that Tezuka would never be hers, asked for a divorce, which Tezuka gladly gave it. Everything was finalized six months ago.

There was a moment of fear for his children after the divorce. Tezuka had envisioned a fierce battle between Ayumi and him over the custody for them. Tezuka would never willingly gave them up without a fight.

It turned out to be a good thing that Ayumi wasn't fond of children. She often regretted having the twins, claiming that they impeded her lifestyle. How, Tezuka didn't know, since the twins were fully taken care of by their baby-sitter, who acted more like a mother to them than Ayumi could ever be. But Tezuka wasn't about to question her when she had so amicably relinquished her custody to him.

Now, Tezuka was living alone with his children. In the morning, on his way to work, he would drop them at a day care center and later, picked them up after work. Sometimes, Tezuka's mother would come and help out. Knowing that his children were lacking a mother's love in their lives, Tezuka tried to make up for it by spending all his free time with them, but somehow he knew that it still wasn't enough.

Although not perfect, Tezuka had finally more and less gotten his life together. Somehow, he made himself forget about Fuji by immersing in his work and children. He hardly thought about the tensai nowadays anymore.

Until one day, three months ago in a bookstore.

Tezuka was browsing for some educational books in the children's section for the twins. The bookstore was having a promotion on the latest release of a new writer. Although the books were selling like hot cakes, Tezuka wasn't paying much attention to them until he overheard two giggling high school girls commenting on the new writer.

"Wow, _he_is super cute," one of them gushed as she flipped open the jacket of the book.

"Yeah," her friend agreed, gazing spellbound at the cover. "I wouldn't mind buying this book just for the sake of that photo. Hmm...Fuji Syusuke. He's Japanese but currently based in Switzerland. I wonder if he'll be coming back here to promote his books?"

"Oh, I hope so," her friend replied fervently. "I want to find out if he is as beautiful in person."

The moment he heard the name Fuji Syusuke, Tezuka's senses came alive. He approached the book display once the girls left. Grabbing one off the shelf, he found that it was indeed _his_ Fuji's face staring back at him from the book jacket. All the pent-up feelings for Fuji that he kept locked up inside his heart were released like a broken damn in that instant. Without thinking, Tezuka bought the book.

Tezuka stayed up until dawn that night to finish reading it. Poring over Fuji's work brought forth poignant memories of their time together, making Tezuka realized how much he actually missed having the tensai with him.

Since that day, he had steadfastly followed through on every bit of updates about Fuji, who was fast becoming well-known in the world of literature.

When he heard the news from the bookstore that Fuji Syusuke would be coming back to Japan to receive a book award, Tezuka thought that this was his chance to see the tensai again. He went to the hotel where the award was held, never thinking beyond his need to catch a glimpse of the blue-eyed man.

Luck was with Tezuka, because Fuji happened to wander in to the balcony where he laid waiting for his chance.

Tezuka found himself following Fuji's every movement from the shadows with hungry eyes, starving for the sight before him. He watched as Fuji turned his face towards the slight breeze, eyes closed in rapture as the wind gently caressed his heated cheeks. Fuji had kept his hair longer and he looked much older, his once cheerful countenance had given way to a world-weary demeanor. Tezuka guessed that he must have gone through a lot of anguish these past years because of his amnesia. But he was still the Fuji Tezuka loved. Tezuka didn't realize until now that his heart had been harboring the thought of getting back with the tensai ever since the day at the bookstore.

When Fuji became aware of his presence and was about to leave, Tezuka willed himself out of his trance and approached Fuji. Tezuka had hoped to see some recognition in those cerulean blue eyes that he missed so much.

The disappointment he felt was so palpable he could almost taste it. Tezuka wanted to shake Fuji in frustration when the other man didn't seem to have any inkling of who he was at all. Surely Fuji couldn't have so easily forgotten the love they once bore each other?

As Tezuka spoke to Fuji, he realized that the other man wasn't completely sober. As far as Fuji was concerned, Tezuka was a total stranger and yet Fuji flirted with him openly. He never imagined that he would encounter a drunk Fuji, and a seductive one at that. Any thoughts of further talks flew out the window. At that moment, all Tezuka wanted to do was to hold Fuji in his arms and make him moan in ecstasy.

Tezuka had given in to his urge and made love to Fuji, foolishly thinking that it would jolt the tensai's memory. It obviously didn't work out as planned, or Fuji wouldn't have left in such a haste in the morning. In fact, their lovemaking had turned out to be rather anti-climatic for Tezuka when Fuji, in the throes of passion, cried out some other guy's name, Ryou. Jealousy ate at Tezuka. Was that fellow, Ryou, Fuji's current lover?

But it wouldn't be an issue for long. Tezuka had already decided the moment he saw Fuji again that he wanted the man back in his life. He would somehow make the tensai remembered him, even if he had to take forever to do it. And Tezuka had every confidence that Fuji would return to him once he remembered their past. Their fates were far too intricately woven for a mere unknown guy to come in between them.

Although outwardly, Tezuka gave the impression that his children and work were all that he ever needed to be contented in his life, sometimes, when he came back to an empty bed after a particularly hard day at work, Tezuka would secretly yearn for someone to be waiting there for him, to hold him and listen to his problems.

And the only person he had ever wanted for that role was a blue-eyed tensai named Fuji Syusuke.

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, my computer was making trouble and I had to go to my cousin's place to update. Here is the next chapter.

I'm so happy to see so many new reviews for my fic. Some of them are pretty insightful too! Keep it up! I love hearing your thoughts. My appetite for them is bottomless, so feed me more to fuel my brain. He he he… xD

Erm, I guess the story didn't go as wanted by some of you (bowing in apology )…but I think it's cute to saddle Tezuka with twins. As you can see, I have a fetish about twins…uhm, never mind that.

Oh, and lastly, let me congrats Hara-Loves-You for finishing your finals…So you have a lot of free time in your hands now, ne?

My own exams will be soon too. Dear God, I need to study more….


	14. Chapter 14 Fuji Syusuke

**CHAPTER 14 - Fuji Syusuke**

It was Fuji's favorite time of the year again, the Christmas holiday season. The season of joy and goodwill, as well as giving and receiving.

Fuji stood before an assemblage wearing a Christmas hat and toting a large sack filled with presents. To commemorate his return to Japan after leaving his homeland for three years, Fuji had agreed to make an appearance in a charity event that help distribute gifts to the needy children. He would have done that gladly without even being asked, given his fond predisposition to children. Seeing those little kids' eyes lit up in delight upon receiving presents gave Fuji a feeling of personal gratification.

He graced the rapidly expanding crowd before him with a cursory glance and wasn't surprised to find a staggering amount of his rabid fans in it. When they heard that Fuji Syusuke was having a charity event in the area, everybody who was everybody came flocking by just to get a glimpse of him. A few of the bolder ones would even approach him now and then asking for autographs. It was one of the drawback of being famous. There wasn't much that Fuji could do which able to escape the prying eyes of his fans.

While he was busily going about handing out presents to the children, Fuji suddenly became aware of something tugging at his pants. Turning around, he saw a chubby toddler there, gazing up at him with a pair of huge eyes the exact shade of blue as his. Fuji's heart melted at the sight. The little boy looked about three years old and was utterly adorable.

Kneeling down so that his eyes were leveled with the boy, Fuji asked in a gentle voice, "What is it, little one? Did you lose your way?"

The boy regarded him closely, eyes wide with wonderment. "Are you my mommy?" he asked in a childish voice.

One of the event organizer who happened to pass by heard the little boy's question. Looking at them, he laughed. "Fuji-san, are you sure that this kid is not your long-lost son? You two look awfully alike," he teased.

"I wish," Fuji replied candidly, rolling his eyes with mirth. He then turned an appraising eye back on the boy. Fuji couldn't deny that the little guy really _did _look like a younger version of him, right down to the chestnut brown hair. But he would know _if _he had a son, wouldn't he?

Fuji's gaze softened when he saw the expectant look in the boy's eyes. "No, I'm not your mommy," he tried letting down the boy as gently as possible, ruffling the soft, downy chestnut hair.

The boy didn't seem to want to believe Fuji. He reached out a chubby hand and touched Fuji's cheek. "_You_ are very pretty," he said innocently.

Fuji laughed. Children at this age were so adorable. "Why, thank you. You are a very handsome boy too. Ne, what's your name, little one?" he asked with a playful poke at the boy's rounded tummy.

The little boy giggled. "Kou…"

"Kousuke! Where are you?!" A voice was suddenly heard hollering from within the crowd.

The boy turned. "Daddy?" he called out. He looked back at Fuji. "My daddy is calling…," he informed, pointing a finger at the direction of the voice.

"So it seems, Kousuke." Fuji smiled at the boy. "Let's wait here for daddy now, OK? Or you might get lost again."

Kousuke nodded obediently and stayed put. But when a tall figure was seen emerging from the throng, the boy couldn't contain his excitement any longer and ran forward as fast as his short stubby legs could carry, yelling, "Daddy! Daddy!" along the way.

Fuji followed at a more sedate pace, eyes trained on the little tyke in case he got lost in the crowd again.

He stopped dead in his tracks and paled perceptibly when the man, who was supposed to be Kousuke's father came into view. It was the same guy he had slept with the other day in his moment of drunkenness!

Fuji watched in a trance as the man bent down to scoop his son into his arm. Kousuke gave his father a big sloppy kiss on the cheek before pointing at Fuji, talking animatedly. The man looked over. Their eyes met and Fuji saw recognition dawning on his face.

Kousuke then wriggled out of his father's embrace and dragged him towards Fuji, who still stood rooted to the spot, stunned. "Daddy! I found mommy!" the boy cried delightedly.

Blood came rushing back to his cheeks when Fuji heard the boy's guileless remark. It was too embarrassing by far. And to top it off, his father turned out to be Fuji's one-time biggest regret. He was hoping never to meet the guy again, so that he could safely pretend that other night didn't happen. But it seemed that fate wouldn't let him….

"That's _not _mommy, you dummy," a girlish voice spoke up, jostling Fuji out of his predicament.

It was only then he noticed the little girl beside the man. She looked about the same age as Kousuke, with large solemn-looking hazel eyes and long golden brown curls framing a piquant face. A very pretty child indeed, almost doll-like in her loveliness.

"Is too!" Kousuke gave her a pout, stamping his little foot.

"Is not!"

Kousuke's chin began to wobble.

"Syuri, don't tease your brother like that," the man admonished his daughter. "Apologize now."

Syuri instantly looked contrite. "Sorry," she mumbled, scuffing her shoe.

But Kousuke was not appeased. Sobbing, he ran back towards Fuji. "Mommy!" he wailed as he wrapped his arms around Fuji's leg.

"Ne Kousuke, don't cry now." Fuji stroked the little head, feeling more and more embarrassed by the second. This kid seemed to be really fixated on him being his mother.

His father approached them, pulling his daughter, Syuri along. Fuji suddenly felt his heart doing a complete somersault and his body turning all tingly inside as the man neared.

_He really is gorgeous, _Fuji thought, becoming mesmerized despite himself.

He hastily gave himself a mental shake. _Get__ a hold of yourself, _he berated. _It's__ not as if you haven't seen a handsome face before. Right, think about Ryou. Think about how good looking he is. How his silky black hair felt in your fingers. How his jewel-like emerald eyes..._

Eyes. As Fuji's cerulean blue orbs locked with hazel ones, something, a memory perhaps, flickered across his mind. He felt himself tumbling deeper and deeper into an unknown chasm. Flashes of images whirled around him. He saw the same hazel eyes again, now gazing down at him, full of love and warmth.

Fuji was assailed by a sense of familiarity and recognition. Feelings of bliss and being cherished washed over him. But just as he tried to reach out to them, the images fluttered and died out like a flame.

"Who are you?" Fuji whispered as he found himself back in the present.

The man looked amused. "Tezuka Kunimitsu. Remember? The guy you had sex with the other day?"

Fuji shook his head, too shaken to be affronted by such crude remark. "No. I...I feel as if I knew you from before." He frowned, trying to catch hold of those images again, but they were gone for good.

Tezuka regarded Fuji contemplatively. "So, you remembered?"

Fuji searched the hazel brown orbs. "I remember your eyes. They..." He bit his lower lip. Fuji didn't know how to explain himself, so he said instead, "Did we know each other…before?"

He was going to add intimately, but hesitated. With nothing but the eyes to base on, Fuji wasn't convinced that the guy he saw in his flashback was really Tezuka. Besides, Tezuka seemed to be happily married, with two adorable kids of his own.

"You don't know?"

"Ah, I have amnesia three years ago," Fuji countered, a tad defensively. "There is still a gap in my memory, namely on events of my school years that hasn't returned to me yet ."

A thought occurred to Fuji. "Were...we schoolmates?"

Tezuka deliberately ignored the question. He turned towards his son instead, who was still clinging onto Fuji. "Come here, Kousuke. Daddy will buy you ice-cream. What do you say?" He smiled tenderly at the boy.

Kousuke's blue eyes lit up upon hearing the word ice-cream. "Yay! Me love ice-cream!" he giggled excitedly. He tugged on Fuji's pants again. "Come on, mommy!"

"Kousuke, I don't..."

"If you want to have your question answered, then come with us," Tezuka interjected on behalf of his son.

Fuji was undecided at first. He didn't want to be seen associating with Tezuka any more than necessary, for both his and Ryou's sake. But if Tezuka really knew him as he implied, then Fuji would have a chance to learn about his past. Although it wasn't essential for him to do so (he had been living contentedly these past three years without those memory anyway), gaining some insights into the sort of person he used to be would be kind of nice.

Fuji made up his mind. It was only a drink, after all, he rationalized. It was not like he was going to a motel and sleep with Tezuka again. Besides, Fuji was more than happy to leave his clamoring fans behind now.

He gave a nod of acceptance. "All right."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They went to a nearby cafe, looking for all the world like one big happy family, with Tezuka holding on to Syuri and Fuji tagging a little behind with Kousuke.

The little boy still insisted on calling Fuji mommy every time, much to the amusement of the people who overheard it.

Embarrassing as it was, he found the little tyke's persistence endearing nonetheless. It unwittingly invoked some paternal instincts in him, making Fuji wish for kids of his own too. But it was quite an impossible feat, unless he or Ryou was willing to impregnate a female just to achieve that. The mere thought of it was somewhat distasteful and appalling to him.

Maybe, Fuji mused, he could try persuading Ryou into adopting a child instead..….

The twins, who sat opposite each other with Kousuke on Fuji's side and Syuri on Tezuka's, were having a grand time playing some childish game with the napkins as they waited for their orders.

Fuji smiled at their antics. "Ne Tezuka-san, how old are your children?" he asked with an idle glance at the twins.

Tezuka looked annoyed for some reason. "The twins will be turning three this coming February," he replied, before adding in a mildly rebuking tone, "Propriety isn't necessary between us. Just Tezuka will be fine."

Fuji nodded, then did a double take. "Twins?" He should have realized it sooner. They both looked rather alike now that Fuji thought about it. "So, who is the older one?"

"Kousuke, by five minutes."

"You must be feeling really blessed to have such wonderful children," Fuji remarked, a wistful note creeping into his voice.

For a moment, Tezuka's expression seemed to soften. "Yes, I am."

Their orders finally arrived. As Fuji took a sip of his coffee, he realized that they still hadn't gotten to the main topic yet, which was the purpose of his coming here with Tezuka in the first place.

"So Tezuka, how long have we known each other?" Fuji began conversationally.

Tezuka was silent for a while as if to collect his thoughts. Finally he replied, "Since elementary school."

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "That long?"

Tezuka nodded. "But we didn't become close until Junior High. We used to attend Seishun Gakuen together. Remember?"

When Fuji shook his head, Tezuka continued. "We were regulars in the tennis club, along with Oishi, Kikumaru, Echizen, Kawamura, Inui, Kaidoh and Momoshiro. Did those names ring any bells to you?"

Another shake.

Tezuka prodded on patiently. "We won the national championship for Seigaku in our final year of junior high. Do you know what your nickname was then? You were hailed as the Tennis Tensai, Fuji Syusuke."

Fuji looked a bit embarrassed hearing that. "I didn't know I was that into tennis." He laughed, "I've probably even forgotten how to hold a racket properly."

"I could give you lessons, if you like," Tezuka offered generously. "It might help in jogging your memory. You know, on your famous moves like Brown Bear Falling and Returning Swallow..."

"Uhm...," Fuji interrupted, cringing visibly. "You are not just making that up, are you? Did I really give my moves such corny names?"

Tezuka's mouth quirked. "You did. But then again, you were just a fifteen-year-old kid, so it was forgivable."

Fuji shook his head in resignation, his own lips curving into a smile. Tezuka then went on telling him about his unusual bordering on eccentric taste buds, which had a fondness for Inui's juice (Tezuka had to go into a lengthy explanation about it) and wasabi-flavored condiments. There were also accounts of pranks that Fuji supposedly to have played on their friends, which made him burst out laughing. He didn't know that he had quite a sadistic streak in him back then.

Despite his earlier misgiving, Fuji found himself thoroughly enjoying learning about his past. He was totally absorbed in Tezuka's recount of their school years together. Without even realizing it, Fuji gradually became comfortable and more at ease in the other man's presence.

"Mommy, can I have some of your cake?" Kousuke interrupted then, huge blue eyes looking at Fuji hopefully.

"Uh, sure," Fuji replied without thinking and scooped some of his cheese cake up with a spoon.

Tezuka eyed him speculatively before chiding, "You shouldn't encourage Kousuke into calling you Mommy, you know."

A pinkish hue tinged Fuji's cheek. "Saa, little Kousuke is still young so he can't tell the difference yet with this effeminate face of mine. I probably reminded him of his real mom." he said with a careless laugh, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Really, I don't mind."

Tezuka pinned him with a piercing look. "Ah, but I _do_," he said in a deliberate tone, "unless you are willing to live up to it."

Fuji almost keeled over by such a suggestive remark from Tezuka. If _that _wasn't a come on, he didn't know what else was. Granted, he did sleep with this guy during his moment of drunkenness, but that didn't merit such comment, did it?

Fuji wondered _just_ what sort of relationship he had with Tezuka in the past. Were they lovers? Possibly, but quite unlikely since he had two kids to dispel any thought of homosexuality. Or he could be a bisexual, comfortable in going both ways…..

Fuji gave the serious, expressionless man in front of him a once over. True, Tezuka was strikingly good looking (Fuji's drunken mind _didn't_ deceive him that night after all), a prime example of masculine beauty. His carelessly tousled golden brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes behind those glasses unnerved Fuji more than he cared to admit. But other than that, Tezuka didn't seem to be someone he would go for.

Fuji's first impression of Tezuka was a man too serious by half, a perfectionist with unyielding rules. But he did have a quirky side to him, which Fuji just noticed when he was reminiscing about their school years. The man was an enigma to Fuji. He wondered briefly what sort of woman Tezuka's wife was and how she put up with him.

"Tezuka, isn't your wife with you?" Fuji found himself asking.

The atmosphere suddenly turned frigid. "We are divorced," Tezuka replied curtly without elaboration.

"Saa, I'm sorry to hear that…."

"Don't be." Tezuka's bitter tone warned Fuji not to wander into that subject anymore.

After that, an awkward silence ensued, punctuated only by the clinking of spoons against cups and the happy giggling of the twins as they licked their way through their ice-cream. Fuji felt slightly remorseful for bringing Tezuka's wife up. He must have loved his wife dearly for him to react this way…..

Tezuka broke the silence first. "You know, if you really want to know more, feel free to drop by my place. I believe I still have our yearbook with me, together with a few photos as well. They might help."

Fuji nodded gratefully. "That would be great, if it isn't too troublesome for you..."

"How about after this?" Tezuka prompted, waving Fuji's thanks aside. "Unless, of course," he added as an afterthought, "you have other things planned this Christmas Eve."

At the mention of Christmas Eve, Fuji suddenly remembered about his date with Ryou that evening at seven. Half- panicking, he looked around for a clock. Fuji finally found one at the far end of the cafe, and it showed a quarter past six. He couldn't believe that he had been in the cafe with Tezuka for nearly three hours! He breathed a sigh of relief. He could still make it.

"I am really sorry, but today is no good," Fuji apologized hastily as he slid out of his seat. "I have to get going. Why don't..." He was just about to ask for Tezuka's address when the other man rudely cut him off.

"Are you, by any chance, going to meet _Ryou_?" Tezuka asked, his voice sending Fuji's skin crawling. His demeanor took on a sudden nasty turn. There was an almost sinister expression on his face now. Fuji found he didn't like it one bit. He'd prefer the poker-face any day.

And how _did_ Tezuka know about Ryou? He was sure he hadn't mention him before.

"How did you..."

"How could I not, when you were shouting his name so unabashedly during your climax the other night," came the flippant reply.

If Fuji's face was bright pink earlier, it became an interesting shade of crimson now. Why did Tezuka have to bring that night up? Fuji was overcome by an insane urge to bury his head in the ground like an ostrich...

But Tezuka wasn't finished yet. "Does Ryou know that you have a tendency to hook up with strangers?"

When Fuji remained silent, Tezuka took it as a no. "Careful, least he finds out that you've been cheating on him behind his back. What do you _think _Ryou would do in that situation?" he asked disparagingly.

Fuji narrowed his eyes. Was Tezuka _threatening_ him? And to think he had foolishly believed he could finally get along with that man. His previous embarrassment vanished, replaced by a simmering anger.

"You jerk. That was uncalled for," Fuji retorted. "So much for thinking that we could be friends."

He was about to storm off when a small hand held him back.

"Mommy, are you leaving? When can I see Mommy again?" Kousuke looked as if he was about to cry.

Fuji's earlier anger dissipated a little. His father might be a complete jerk, but Kousuke was still the most adorable little tot Fuji had ever laid eyes on.

He patted the chestnut brown head, so much like his own, and gave the boy a hug. "It's all right, Kousuke. I'll visit you _real_ soon, OK?" It was a white lie, and both Fuji and Tezuka knew it.

Kousuke nodded trustingly and let Fuji go.

Fuji wasn't in the habit of lying to children and dashing their hopes. But as much as he adored the boy, his desire to avoid another meeting with Tezuka was far greater.

**A/N**: Firstly, let me thank all the anonymous readers for their wonderful reviews. Initially I didn't know that I needed to unblock it in order for you guys to write a review. But you can see that I've already remedied that problem…

Secondly, I'd like to thank seckseeful-ed-lover for your tips. My teacher used to tell me that it was my greatest weakness. I tried proof-reading it, but somehow, my eyes would glazed over along the way and there'll be some that I might have overlooked…..

Oh, and I love your mental image of Fuji, Tezuka and the twins, Hara-Loves-You…. storing it aside for later use

And lastly, I am glad that you guys like Tezuka's twins. So, let me see at least twenty reviews before I start writing the next chapter, ne? XD


	15. Chapter 15 Tezuka Kunimitsu

**CHAPTER 15 - Tezuka Kunimitsu**

Tezuka watched Fuji's rigid back slowly retreating from his view, his mind in a quandary. He didn't move. He didn't even chase after Fuji to apologize. Tezuka had nobody but himself to blame for how things ended between them this time.

Everything had been going so well. Tezuka could even sense Fuji beginning to open up to him. And then his stupid jealousy had to raise its ugly head, alienating Fuji to him once more.

Tezuka heaved a sigh of frustration. Every time he tried to move a step ahead, he ended up taking two steps back. Looking at the way he left in a huff, one didn't have to be a genius to deduce that Fuji was more than happy never to cross path with Tezuka again.

At least one thing became evident out of this encounter. Tezuka's earlier hope that there was nothing serious between Fuji and the Ryou guy had been cruelly dashed. They were clearly an item, not just some casual fling that Fuji happened to shout out the name in the heat of the moment.

Tezuka tightened his grip on the coffee cup until his knuckles turned white at the mental image his mind conjured up. Why was there always _someone _coming between them? First it was Kyouhei, then Ayumi, and now, Ryou. It was a never ending cycle. His life could rival those of the soap operas anytime, he thought with a tinge of resentment. If there really was a God, why was He being so particularly cruel to _him_?

Tezuka was brought out of his musings when he noticed Kousuke and Syuri had stopped eating their ice-creams. Kousuke was sitting there, with arms crossed and a petulant look on his face. Syuri followed suit, gazing at her brother expectantly. Their ice-creams were slowly dissolving into a sticky puddle.

"What's wrong guys?" Tezuka asked. "Eat up or the ice-cream is going to melt."

"I don't want ice-cream! I want Mommy!" Kousuke suddenly bawled out .

Tezuka found his son's attachment to Fuji rather amusing. He hadn't expected Kousuke to form a bond with Fuji so quickly, stronger than even with his _real _mother, Ayumi. The apple never falls far from the tree, he guessed wryly. Little Kousuke must have been enchanted with Fuji, same as his father. But throwing tantrum in public still couldn't be tolerated, no matter how much he loved his kids. Tezuka was never one to spoil them rotten.

"What did Daddy say about yelling in public?" he admonished gently. "You are making me very disappointed, Kousuke."

As willful as he was, the little boy couldn't help but listen when his father used that serious tone of voice with him. Kousuke immediately brought his wail down to hiccups.

"You have to be a good boy, Kousuke," Syuri chimed in when she saw her brother being reprimanded. "Don't make Daddy sad, OK?"

"But I want to see Mommy again." Kousuke's lips trembled. "When can I see Mommy again, Daddy?" he asked in a small voice, blue eyes looking forlornly at his father.

Tezuka gave a tiny smile. "Soon. But Mommy doesn't like naughty children, so Kousuke has to promise to be good from now on, OK?"

The little boy seemed to think this over. Finally, he nodded solemnly, holding out his pinky. "Kousuke promise to be good, Daddy."

"That's Daddy's boy," Tezuka said proudly, linking his own pinky finger with Kousuke's in pinky swear, their usual way of sealing pacts.

He wiped off the ice-cream stain on his son's cheek tenderly with a napkin. "Now, finish up your ice-cream and we can all go home."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tezuka arrived home to a sweet aroma wafting through the air.

At the sound of the door opening, Tezuka's mother wandered in from the kitchen.

"Mother," Tezuka greeted her in surprise. "What are you doing here? When did you arrive?"

The kids were already running towards their grandmother for a hug. Ayana received them with open arms, laughing. "Am I not allow to visit my own son and grandchildren?" she proclaimed mildly.

Tezuka flushed. "It's not that..." He looked around. "Where is Father? Didn't he come along?"

Ayana shook her head. "He has gone off to some _Go _conference with his friends. That's why I took the opportunity to visit."

She turned towards her grandchildren. "So, did you kids have a good time with Daddy today?"

Kousuke, as usual, took the lead, nodding his head eagerly. Syuri stood quietly beside him and let her brother answered for both of them.

"Yes, Grandma. Daddy bought us lots and lots of Christmas presents and took us to ride horsie. Then we have ice-cream..." Kousuke happily recounted the day's event while Ayana listened on indulgently.

"….And we met Mommy too!" Kousuke ended with an excited note, his bright blue eyes shining with happiness. Ayana looked at Tezuka with raised eyebrows.

Then Kousuke's face fell as he continued, "But Daddy made Mommy angry, and Mommy left..."

"That's enough, Kousuke," Tezuka interjected with a warning look. "Run along with Syuri now. It's time for your bath."

Both Kousuke and Syuri nodded obediently and pattered off to the bathroom.

Ayana turned an assessing eye on her son after the kids left. "Did you have a run in with Ayumi today, Kunimitsu?"

"It wasn't Ayumi, Mother." Tezuka reluctantly answered after a pause, looking ill at ease.

"Oh, who then?"

"It was…..Fuji," he muttered almost inaudibly.

Ayana gave him a shrewd look. "Why is Kousuke calling him Mommy?"

Tezuka shrugged, reflexively running a hand through his hair. "I don't know. Kousuke seemed really fixated on him being his mommy."

"I wonder if that boy is the only one fixated?" she asked astutely.

Tezuka couldn't meet his mother's probing gaze. Ayana could read him like a book.

She came up to her son. "You still have feelings for him, don't you, even after all these years?"

Tezuka answered after a long awkward silence. "Yes, Mother," he whispered. He couldn't lie to his mother even if he wanted to. She was too attuned to his feeling.

Ayana cradled his head against her chest protectively. "My son," she entreated softly. "You know that all I ever want is for you to be happy. That was how I felt then, and that is how I feel now. You are an adult now, Kunimitsu. You ought to know what is best for yourself, and I, as your mother, will gladly stand by your side on whichever path you decide to choose. "

Tezuka was touched by his mother's acceptance and support. "Thank you, Mother."

Then he let out a despondent sigh. "But, I ruined everything today..."

Ayana smiled, stroking Tezuka's cheek. "The Kunimitsu I know would never give up so easily because of a little hindrance now, would he?"

His mother's confidence in him brought an answering wan smile from Tezuka.

"Why don't you rest while I go give the twins a bath? Then we can sit down for dinner," Ayana suggested, seeing how worn-out her son looked.

Tezuka nodded and did as told. He was truly lucky to have such an understanding mother as Ayana.

They had nabe for dinner that night. Tezuka and Ayana chatted casually about recent happenings in their lives while Kousuke tried to join in with his childish babbling. His sister, Syuri sat quietly, eating dinner by herself. She wasn't as talkative as her twin, who hadn't even touched his dinner yet because he was too busy chattering away. Tezuka had to resort to threats of withholding his chocolate dessert in order to get the boy to eat a few spoonfuls of his dinner. But after such a hectic day, they both soon got tired and fell asleep on the table.

Tezuka picked them up gently and carried them off to bed. After tucking them snugly in, he sat there for a while, caressing them with his gaze and recalling Fuji's earlier comment. Indeed, Tezuka couldn't put into words just how blessed he was to have wonderful children like Kousuke and Syuri. Tezuka gave them each a light kiss on the forehead before turning the lights out.

Ayana had already retired to the room Tezuka reserved for her whenever she came visiting after clearing up the dishes.

After checking that everything was locked, Tezuka wandered ruminatively back to his room. He took a shower and went to lie on his bed. Tonight the bed felt somewhat cold and empty. As he laid there, his mind drifted involuntarily back to his earlier meeting with Fuji, vividly recalling the tensai's mellifluous voice, his sweet scent and smiling blue eyes, his tenderness towards Kousuke…..

Suddenly overcame by nostalgia, Tezuka left his room for his study. He rummaged around his desk for a while until he found what he was looking for. Holding his old school albums in hand, Tezuka returned to his room.

He sat on his bed, flipping through the album and tracing the photos in there with a longing hand. There were pictures of Fuji and him together, from their school time up till the Christmas three years ago. All of them were taken by Fuji himself. Tezuka never realized until a moment ago just how much effort and love Fuji had put into those photos of his. It was reflected back to him now, in the way the essence of his mood was captured perfectly in each of them. Tezuka felt a deep pang within his heart.

He really should apologized to Fuji for his churlishness earlier. The most important thing now was to get Fuji on talking terms with him again. As long as Fuji talked to him, Tezuka could work around the other problems with relative ease.

Tezuka fell asleep holding onto the album. That night, he dreamt of Fuji again.

_He was standing on a barren desert. Everywhere he looked, there were only shadows and darkness. Frigid wind blew about him, its icy fingers clawing and biting into his flesh. Tezuka had never felt so cold and lonely in his life before._

_Suddenly, a light appeared in front of him. Tezuka hurriedly approached it, wanting to seek its warmth and to chase away the shadows. A lone figure stood within the light. It was Fuji._

_"Fuji..."Tezuka breathed, hardly believing his eyes. He had finally found him._

_Tezuka rushed forward to embrace the other man but the look on Fuji's face halted him in mid-track. It was cold and unfriendly, his blue eyes apathetic and devoid of emotion. "Who are you?" he asked in a censoring tone._

_"Syusuke, it's me, Kunimitsu," Tezuka tried to make Fuji remember but the tensai's expression remained hard, unyielding._

_"I don't know you. You are nothing but a nuisance. Go away." Fuji turned and walked away from Tezuka, bringing the light with him._

_Tezuka tried to reach out a hand to stop Fuji from leaving him again, but his hand passed through him and grasped at thin air. Tezuka stared at his hand uncomprehendingly. Why couldn't he touch Fuji? "Syusuke…."_

_Fuji was moving further and further away from him. He was now walking hand in hand with a faceless man, looking blissfully happy as they slowly disappeared from Tezuka's view._

_Tezuka tried to call out Fuji's name again but everything was lost in the wind, his love, his heart..._

Tezuka woke up with a start, breathing heavily. _It__ was only a dream_, he calmed himself up while bringing his breathing under control. But no matter how hard he tried, Tezuka wasn't able to shake off the feeling of emptiness and loneliness that followed him through the dream.

**A/N: **Usu..(giving meself a self-congratulatory pat) for coming this far with this fic. 15 chapters! He he…

Thank you, thank you guys for your support! Hope that I will continue to have them XD


	16. Chapter 16 Fuji Syusuke

**CHAPTER 16 - Fuji Syusuke**

Fuji stared listlessly at the TV in front of him, his mind a million miles away. "It's A Wonderful Life" was playing in the background. When they rented the movie initially, Fuji had been excited about watching it with Ryou, but now he couldn't seem to concentrate at all. The foreign English dialogues coming from the TV couldn't distract him from brooding over what happened earlier. Fuji wanted to shout in frustration each time he thought about it. Tezuka was near impossible to understand. Why did that man have to go and turn nasty on him in the end? And more to the point, why _did _Fuji have to feel so hurt by it? Until now, he still wasn't completely sure about the extent of his relationship with Tezuka….

The arms that encircled him snugly from behind gave a gentle squeeze and Fuji felt a feathery kiss on his forehead. At Ryou's suggestion, they were spending some quality time together curled up in front of the TV after their dinner at a French restaurant (which Fuji didn't seem to have much appetite for).

"Is something troubling you, Syusuke?" Ryou asked perceptively, noticing Fuji's inattentiveness. "You have been looking preoccupied since dinner. Do you want to tell me about it?" he playfully nuzzled Fuji's neck, waiting for a reply.

Fuji tightened his grip on the arms that enveloped him so lovingly, like a drowning man clinging to a life preserver for dear life. _This is wrong_, he thought. He shouldn't let Tezuka played him like that. Tezuka was nothing more than a temptation that he had regrettably given in to in his moment of weakness. _This_, sitting here with Ryou, being embraced by him, was what truly mattered. This was what he had been yearning for. Fuji reminded himself harshly never to forget that.

"Syusuke...?"

Fuji couldn't possibly tell Ryou about Tezuka, so he asked him about something else that had been gnawing at him as well instead. "Ryou," Fuji began hesitantly, "have you ever….regretted being with me? A man who couldn't even remember his past?"

Fuji felt Ryou chuckled, his breath tickling the hair at the nape of his neck. "Is this what has been bothering you all evening?" Ryou asked, nipping on the delicate shell of his lover's ear.

Fuji turned around to face him, his blue eyes perfectly serious. "Ryou, I…I may not be the person you thought I was," he said bleakly. "My past…may end up hurting you,… us, in the end."

"Is it of such import to you, your past?" Ryou asked, becoming serious as well. "I myself don't really care if you ever regained them or not. All that matters to me is that I am in love with the _you _now, inconsequence of your past," he told Fuji firmly, eyes earnest and pleading for his lover to understand. "If you don't believe anything else I said, then believe this. _I love you_, Fuji Syusuke. I want us to be together forever. To me, the only past that I care about is the one we made together."

Fuji's heart constricted with a mixture of joy and remorse at Ryou's unsuspected declaration. He never really doubted Ryou's love for him for a moment. Ryou was such a sweet and undemanding guy that it made Fuji's secret all the more unbearable to keep. He wanted to come clean with his lover but his fear of Ryou leaving him if he found out prevented Fuji from doing so.

"I love you too," Fuji whispered before planting a kiss on Ryou's lips. The brilliant smile that Ryou bestowed on him was enough to make Fuji forget about his earlier troubled thoughts.

They huddled together in a comfortable silence for a moment. Fuji's thoughts wandered aimlessly again and suddenly an image of Kousuke came to mind. "Ryou..."

"Syusuke…" Ryou called out at the same time.

They looked at each other sheepishly. "You go first..." Ryou offered.

Fuji averted his eyes. "Ryou, you were straight before you met me. Surely at one time or another, you have thought about having kids of your own. But, if you stay with me, you can't…."

Fuji heard a deep sigh from Ryou before he could finish. He stole a glance at his lover.

Ryou was looking decidedly miffed. "I don't care about all that as long as I have you by my side…" Abruptly, he got up from the couch and left.

For a moment, Fuji thought he had made Ryou angry enough to leave him, but then he came back, holding a small plain box in his hand.

"I've been meaning to give you this in the restaurant, but the mood at that time wasn't quite right..." Ryou began.

Comprehension dawned on Fuji even before Ryou uttered the words. "Syusuke, will you marry me? Will you stay with me forever?"

He stared at Ryou without seeing him. Suddenly Ryou's voices sounded far away and everything around him dimmed. Another vision flashed across Fuji's mind.

It was Christmas that time as well. Gently drifting snowflakes surrounded him, blanketing everything in virginal white. A warm hand came out of the darkness to envelop his. The hand felt strangely familiar. Fuji looked on dreamily as the hand slipped a plain platinum ring on his finger. An inexplicably feeling of pure contentment and bliss surged through him.

The vision ended, leaving Fuji with a keen sense of loss in the aftermath. What did it mean? Whose hand did he envision?

"Syusuke, are you all right?" Ryou asked, seeing Fuji's strange reaction.

"I...I, this is all too sudden," Fuji said, trying to cover up his shaken composure. He stared at the ring in Ryou's hand as if it would bite him.

"I don't expect you to answer me now," Ryou laughed, a bit self-consciously. "But think about it, OK? We could go to Canada..." He searched Fuji's eyes. "You are not happy being back here, are you? Ever since your return, you seemed to be weighed down by something…"

"Ryou…"

Ryou wasn't about to give up so easily. "All the same, you will wear the ring, for me, won't you, Syusuke? As a token of my love? It would make me very happy.…"

Fuji was at loss on what to do. But Ryou was looking at him with such undying devotion and love….

Against his better judgment, Fuji held out his hand to Ryou.

Ryou didn't know he was holding his breath until now. Letting out a relieved sigh, he gladly slid the ring onto Fuji's left ring finger. Hugging Fuji to him, he gave the blue-eyed man a melting kiss, putting all his feelings behind it.

Fuji let out a small gasp at the intensity of the kiss. Smiling, Ryou caressed Fuji's collarbone before replacing it with his mouth. "Syusuke, do you want to go to bed now?"

Fuji nodded silently in consent. Ryou continued their kiss while carrying him into their room.

As Ryou laid spent on the bed beside him, Fuji quietly got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face, staring at the rivulets running down his haunted face in the mirror. Fuji was shaken to his core by the realization that the face he saw when he reached climax wasn't that of Ryou's, but Tezuka's.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The door was opened by Atobe in a purple frilled shirt

"Hello, Atobe," Fuji greeted the man pleasantly.

"Fuji." Atobe looked as if he wanted to say more, but then thought better of it and left in a huff after letting Fuji in.

"What's his problem?" Fuji asked his friend, Kyouhei, who was lounging on the sofa with a magazine, perplexed.

Kyouhei smiled. "I think Keigo misses his usual banters with you. You were always at each other's throat whenever you met before, you know."

"He's weird, Kyouhei," Fuji told him bluntly. "Not to mention having an atrociously bad taste in clothing.."

"That's what I like about him," Kyouhei quipped with a wink, earning an amused glance from Fuji.

"What brings you here, Syusuke? Have a seat." Kyouhei then invited, scooting over to make room for his friend. "It's so rare that you have the time to visit me these days. Don't you have to accompany that delicious-looking boyfriend of yours?"

Fuji took the seat offered, his face suddenly became pensive. "Kyouhei I need your help. There is something I want to know about my past."

Kyouhei was quiet for a moment. "What is it that you want to know?" he asked cautiously.

Fuji bit his bottom lip. He needed to find out about his relationship with Tezuka. Why he couldn't forget him no matter how he tried. And the only person who knew about his past was Kyouhei. "Do you know Tezuka Kunimitsu?" he asked, straight to the point.

He didn't expect to see such a strong reaction from Kyouhei. His friend's visage took on an expression of righteous contempt. "_Stay_ away from him, Syusuke," Kyouhei warned, bristling. "Don't be fooled again. He is bad news."

"I just wanted to know what he was to me, Kyou. We used to be more than friends, right? Why couldn't I remember him then?"

"All I know is that you always made a fool of yourself over him in the past," Kyouhei said a little testily, arms crossed. "And he _always_ ended up hurting you."

Fuji mulled over this and brought up the question that he had been meaning to ask all along. "Kyouhei," he paused. "Did I love him?"

Kyouhei's face closed up, becoming unreadable. His mouth was set in a grim unrelenting line. "What do you think, Syusuke? That man betrayed you not once, but twice. Could _you_ love such a man? Maybe now you will understand why you couldn't remember him in the first place."

The quiet way Kyouhei uttered those words pierced something deep inside Fuji. He wasn't prepared to feel such anguish over his statement.

"Forget about him, Syusuke," Kyouhei's voice took on an almost pleading tone. "Aren't you happy with the way things are now with Ryou? He is such a wonderful guy and I have every confidence that he would make you extremely happy."

Fuji gave Kyouhei his best reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Kyouhei," he promised. "I have no intention of ever seeing Tezuka or having anything to do with him again."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later, Fuji opened the door to a young guy wearing a red jacket with the name Sunao Florist printed on it.

"Can I help you?" Fuji asked him politely.

The young man was carrying a large bouquet of the palest pink tulips, which was incidentally Fuji's favorite flower. The youth peered at the card in front of him.

"Are you Fuji Syusuke?" the guy asked.

When Fuji nodded, the guy broke into a smile. I'm here to deliver these flowers to you, 99 stalks of them, along with this card." He shoved a form under Fuji's nose. "Please sign here."

Puzzled, Fuji received the flowers unquestioningly and signed his name. After the youth sauntered off, Fuji opened the card, curious to know who the flowers were from. A fan of his?

_Fuji,_

_I wish to apologize for my unacceptable behavior the other day. Please let me make it up to you. Meet me tomorrow at 7pm at the Nobu Restaurant in Ginza. I hope to see you there._

_Tezuka Kunimitsu._

Fuji gazed at the card with mixed feelings. He thought about what Kyouhei told him. No, he shouldn't see Tezuka again. Things might get more complicated….

"Syusuke, who is it at the door?" Ryou asked from the bathroom.

"No…nothing, they got the wrong address," Fuji lied, clutching tightly at the bouquet.

"Well, hurry up and come over here then, the water is getting cold."

"Coming." Making up his mind resolutely, Fuji threw the tulips away and went to join Ryou.

**A/N:** As always, thank you guys for your reviews. Has anyone started falling for Ryou? Who thinks Fuji should just forget Tezuka and live happily together with Ryou?


	17. Chapter 17 Tezuka Kunimitsu

**CHAPTER 17 - Tezuka Kunimitsu**

"Daddy, a fire truck. I want a fire truck!" Kunikousuke exclaimed, baby blue eyes shining with excitement. He skipped happily alongside his father, the arm holding on to Tezuka swinging forward and backward in rhythm to his steps. "And Kamen Rider Belt too," the boy added as an afterthought.

"We'll see," Tezuka promised vaguely, smiling fondly at his son's exuberant energy, before turning to his daughter who was walking quietly beside him. He gave her little hand a gentle tug. "How about you, Syuri? What would you like for your birthday?"

Tezuka had especially taken that day off to bring his children shopping for their birthday presents. A small party was planned for them as well in the next upcoming week, although this year, it looked like it would be just Tezuka and the kids. His parents had gone on a pilgrimage to Shikoku and wouldn't be back until two weeks later. Ayumi was uncontactable for the better part of the month now. The only other person that Tezuka had invited was his law firm partner, Oshitari Yuushi, but knowing his tight social schedule, that man would more likely stood him up than not.

Syuri's pert little face scrunched up into a frown as she thought hard about her father's question. After a while, she broke into a wide smile. "I want a doggie, Daddy."

Upon hearing that, her twin's eyes rounded in delight. Kousuke bounced up and down gleefully. "Ooh...Daddy, I want a doggie too! Doggies are cute!"

"It's not so easy to own a pet, you know. A dog requires a lot of attention, patience and commitment," Tezuka told them gently. "You kids are much too young to take care of one and Daddy will be too busy with work, so getting a dog isn't a good idea, OK?"

"But..." Syuri looked at him with big tearful hazel eyes. "I really, really want a doggie. Please, Daddy?"

"Yeah, me too! Me too! I don't want the Kamen Rider Belt anymore," little Kousuke chimed in, backing his sister up. "Daddy, please?" He gave Tezuka's hand a tug, turning his own huge blue eyes on his father.

Tezuka sighed. He _absolutely_ could not give in this time. His resolve must not crumble, as it did the other times his children employed that woebegone expression of theirs on him. A dog was way too much responsibility.

"No, anything but that," Tezuka told them firmly, wearing his best stern expression.

Knowing her father wouldn't likely to change his mind on the matter any time soon, Syuri quietly accepted it without a tantrum. Kousuke, on the other hand, pursed his lips into a pout and scuffed his feet sulkily.

Noting his children's disappointment, Tezuka tried to cheer them up a little. "So, who's up for a double choc fudge ice-cream with rainbow sprinkles on top?" he asked with a smile. Ice-cream usually did the trick.

Little Syuri nodded smilingly back but Kousuke looked only partially mollified. His chin still jutted out in a defiant manner. Tezuka let out an inward sigh. He didn't know where his son got such stubbornness from.

The three of them went in search of an ice-cream parlor. The shopping complex was particularly crowded that day. Tezuka had wondered about it until he noticed the drones of couples milling around. Only then did it occurred to him that today was Valentine's Day. Tezuka pulled his children nearer to him, fearing they would get lost in the crowd. "Stay close to Daddy now," he warned.

Suddenly Kousuke stopped walking, forcing Tezuka to come to a halt too.

"Kousuke, what...?"

"Daddy, it's Mommy!" Kousuke squealed in delight, freeing his hand from Tezuka's grasp and running into the crowd as fast as his sturdy little legs could carry him.

"Kousuke, wait!"

Pulling Syuri along, Tezuka ran after his son, trying to keep an eye on the goal-driven little tyke.

But when the object of Kousuke's adoration finally came into view, Tezuka found himself coming to an abrupt stop. Time suddenly seemed to slow down to a crawl as he watched the scene unfolding before him like a man trapped in some kind of a bad dream.

There was Fuji, looking for all the world like a man deeply in love as he gazed enchantingly at the tall man beside him. The man had his arm around him and was whispering something in his ear, making Fuji laughed. Both of them made such a beautiful picture together that they were earning admiration glances from passers-by.

At that moment, Tezuka felt such sharp pain piercing through his chest, it almost numbed him. He was consumed by a powerful urge to tear those two apart and beat the other man into a pulp. That man was, without a doubt, Ryou, who just earned Tezuka's lifelong enmity.

Tezuka had almost given up hope when Fuji stood him up the other day. He had waited until the restaurant closed but Fuji didn't show up at all. Tezuka didn't know what else to do, short of kidnapping the tensai and shaking that pretty head of his until he recalled everything they had been through together.

But then Tezuka thought of Fuji's smile, and how he wished to be greeted by such beautiful sight every morning for the rest of his life. His resolve hardened. Tezuka promised himself never to let his jealousy run amok again. Slowly but surely, he would win back Fuji's trust and affection.

Tezuka watched as Kousuke finally reached Fuji, gaining a surprised look from the tensai. Fuji's face broke into a pleased smile as he scooped Kousuke into his arm. Kousuke gave him a hug in return, all the while chatting happily away.

Then Fuji asked him something and searched around. He must be wondering who brought the boy here.

Tezuka steeled his nerve and walked slowly towards them. The moment their eyes met, Tezuka felt Fuji stiffened imperceptibly.

Schooling his feature into his usual stoic mask, Tezuka offered a greeting as impassively as possible. "Fuji, it has been a while."

"Tezuka." Fuji looked ill at ease and none too happy to see him.

Tezuka couldn't take his eyes away from the blue-eyed man. It had been two months since he last saw him. His eyes traveled longingly across Fuji's delicate features, unable to control himself. Then he saw the ring on Fuji's left ring finger.

Tezuka unconsciously balled his hands into fists. _So, it__ has progressed to this_. No, he would never give Fuji up so easily.

Tezuka glanced at the man beside Fuji, who gave him a surprised glance in return. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Tezuka asked derisively, trying hard to control his jealousy.

The atmosphere was so tense Tezuka could cut through it like a hot knife through butter. Ryou would have to be insentient not to feel it.

When Fuji remained quiet, the tall man spoke up in his stead. "I am Takamori Ryou," he introduced himself with an easy smile. "You are?"

Tezuka took the hand offered to him reluctantly. "Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Ah...this adorable kid here must be yours." Ryou gave him a grin. "Syusuke told me about a boy who keeps calling him Mommy. I thought it was funny. But who could blame him when Syusuke here looks prettier than a lady?" He cast Fuji an affectionate look.

Tezuka was quiet. The deliberate gesture of caressing Fuji's cheek and tucking a strand of hair behind his ear that accompanied Ryou's words didn't go unnoticed by him. Its meaning was as clear to Tezuka as a male animal marking its territory. _Syusuke__ belongs to me. Keep your hands off._

An awkward silence ensured. Fuji, cheeks crimson with embarrassment, surreptitiously turned his attention to Syuri. He bent down and tried to make the little girl come to him. Syuri, always wary of strangers, hid behind Tezuka's leg and peeked shyly around it at Fuji.

Her boisterous twin, who was cradled in Fuji's arms, chipped in his own effort to help Fuji persuade Syuri in his childish way.

Tezuka was once again amazed by his son's total devotion towards Fuji. And Fuji seemed to be really taken in by Kousuke as well. A thought struck Tezuka. Although he felt guilty about using Kousuke and resorting to manipulation, he couldn't think of any better way to gain Fuji's attention again.

Tezuka found himself asking before he could change his mind. "Syuri and Kousuke will be celebrating their third birthday soon. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, why don't you come over for their birthday party next Sunday? I'm sure Kousuke would _very much _like you to be there."

Hearing that, Kousuke immediately wrapped his short little arms around Fuji's neck. "Promise to come, Mommy. Puh-lease, puh-lease," he begged while slobbering wet kisses all over Fuji's face.

Fuji laughed at the onslaught of kisses but didn't answer straightaway.

Tezuka didn't miss the significant exchange of glances between Fuji and Takamori before Takamori gave a consentient smile.

"All right, I promise." Fuji finally told a joyous Kousuke. He shot Tezuka a meaningful look. "_Ryou_and I would love to come, if it's all right with you."

Tezuka shrugged. "It's not a problem." Of course he wasn't very happy with the arrangement, preferring only Fuji to turn up, but at least it's a start towards mending their tattered relationship. He would work out the finer details later.

"Syusuke, I think we better get going or we are going to be late for our show," Ryou interjected.

"Of course." Fuji reluctantly let Kousuke off.

Ryou offered an Tezuka an apologetic smile. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Tezuka-san."

"Likewise," Tezuka replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I have to go now, Kousuke," Fuji said with a ruffle of the boy's hair. He winked conspiratorially. "I'll keep in mind what you told me, OK?"

Kousuke nodded solemnly, but there was a huge smile on his face. Fuji gave Syuri a pat too, which the girl silently endured.

After jotting down the address, Fuji gave Tezuka a slight nod before leaving with Ryou.

"Kousuke, what was it that you told Mommy?" Tezuka asked curiously once the two figures disappeared from sight.

Kousuke covered his mouth, shaking his head. His blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "I promise not to tell. It's Mommy and Kousuke's secret."

That earned him a baleful glare from his twin and a raised eyebrow from Tezuka.

**A/N: **Minna, sorry for the slow update. There has been a lot going on in my life recently, projects, camps, new environment and of course, studies. Hope you guys will continue to support me. Your reviews are the ones that keep me going on and make my life cheerier! And thanks for all the kisses and love…. XD


	18. Chapter 18 Fuji Syusuke

**CHAPTER 18 - Fuji Syusuke**

Fuji was dismayed at the unexpected lurch of his heart at seeing Tezuka again. As those hazel eyes locked with his, Fuji felt his senses becoming alive and his body started tingling in anticipation of his approach. Fuji unconsciously tightened his hold on Ryou to keep himself from being overwhelmed by those unbidden sensations.

It couldn't have been the worse time for them to bump into each other. Fuji was gripped by a sudden fear that Tezuka was going to divulge everything to Ryou. But to his surprise and relief, the other man had remained quiet, although the coldness he treated Ryou with spoke volumes.

Fuji wondered briefly if his lover had sensed the animosity directed at him but Ryou didn't seem to act out of the ordinary nor was there any outward display of jealousy.

So preoccupied was Fuji with his own thoughts that he failed to notice Ryou's pensiveness until they reached home later that evening.

They were both soaking in the bathtub when Fuji finally realized that Ryou was being unusually quiet. The silence stretched between them and became increasingly deafening. It grated on his frayed nerves until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ryou?"

There was a slight pause before he received a non-specific mumble. "Hmm?"

"Is something bothering you? You are awfully quiet.You can tell me..." Fuji tried turning around from leaning against Ryou to get a better look at his lover, but Ryou wouldn't release him from his embrace.

"Ryou, I…"

Ryou just held Fuji closer to him. "Syusuke," he finally spoke up after a long hesitation, "is there something between you and that guy we met this morning that you are not telling me?"

Fuji blanched at Ryou's perceptiveness. "Why did you say that?" he asked carefully, trying to keep his voice from betraying him.

Ryou's own voice was subdued. "You don't act like yourself when he is around. And I noticed the way he looked at you too. Is it because of him that you wanted to find out about your past?"

Ryou's shrewdness scared Fuji. Moving out of his embrace, he turned around to face Ryou. "You've got it all wrong. Ryou. Tezuka and I, we are just old schoolmates, nothing more." He tried to explain with as much conviction as he could muster, but Ryou wouldn't even meet his gaze.

"Ryou, look at me," Fuji quietly commanded, a note of desperation entering his voice. He needed to make his lover understand that no matter who came between them, he would still choose to stay with Ryou in the end.

When Ryou finally looked up, Fuji was stunned to see not anger or jealousy in those emerald eyes but unspeakable fear and vulnerability . Something shattered inside Ryou, and Fuji felt felt the pain right through his heart,

"Ryou...?"

Ryou buried his head on Fuji's shoulder. "I...don't want to lose you, Syusuke. I don't know what I'm going to do if that day ever comes. Pleas don't leave my side. Promise me….you'll stay with me forever."

Fuji cradled Ryou's head in his arms, too choked up with emotion to reply. How could he ever thought of hurting such a sweet, tender man?

"I promise," Fuji whispered, tears pricking behind his eyelids. "I promise."

* * *

Fuji stared at white-washed door in front of him, wondering for the umpteenth time the wisdom of his decision in coming to Tezuka's place without Ryou. Ryou was supposed to be back from China, but due to a rising storm, his flight got delayed and he wasn't able to make it home by tonight. 

Initially, Fuji had wanted to skip going to the party all together, but then he thought of how eager Kousuke would be waiting for his birthday present and against his better judgment, decided to drop by to deliver it.

The cage in his hand gave a violent jerk and nearly flew out of his hand. Fuji tightened his grip on it and resolutely pressed the bell. He would just drop the gift and leave, he told himself as he waited for someone to answer.

The door was opened seconds later by Tezuka, in a rolled-up sleeved shirt and apron. Fuji couldn't help gawking at such domestic appearance that greeted him.

"You came," Tezuka said, looking pleasantly surprised. He cast a glance over Fuji's shoulder. "Where is Takamori? Didn't he come with you?"

"Ah, his flight got delayed." Fuji didn't feel like elaborating when he saw the satisfied gleam that entered Tezuka's eyes at that comment. Annoyed, he thrust the cage at Tezuka. "I just came by to drop this. It's a gift for the twins. Please wish them a happy birthday for me…." Fuji wanted to spare himself from seeing Kousuke, knowing that if he did, it would be difficult for him to leave.

But Tezuka had other plans in mind. Turning, he was already calling for his children before Fuji could finish his sentence, totally ignoring the gift that Fuji was trying to pass to him. "Kousuke, Syuri! Mommy's here!"

That repartee earned him a baleful glare from Fuji. "_Look_ who's encouraging them now."

Tezuka just gave him a small rueful smile in return.

There was a pattering of little feet before Kousuke came bounding into view, with Syuri following more slowly behind.

They were both dressed in matching white and blue sailor suits with caps, looking so utterly adorable that Fuji's heart melted at the sight.

"Mommy!" Kousuke jumped excitedly in front of Fuji, his face glowing with happiness.

Fuji smiled at the little boy and his twin "Happy birthday, Kousuke and Syuri. I just came to drop off your birthday present." He put the cage down and gave each of them a tiny pat on the head. "I have to get going now…"

Kousuke looked forlornly at him. "Mommy's not staying for the party?" he asked in a small voice.

Fuji groaned inwardly. Just as he'd thought, he couldn't leave now without upsetting Kousuke. "Ah, maybe for a little while…" he finally yielded.

The smile Kousuke bestowed on him was as bright as the sun, completely melting Fuji's earlier resolve to leave. Kousuke then turned his attention towards the cage. "Mommy, is that it? Is that _it_?" he asked in wonder.

Tezuka frowned, noticing for the first time the 'gift' that Fuji had brought. "What is it?" he asked, suspicion creeping into his voice.

His question was answered by a loud bark and scratching noise from within the cage. Kousuke and Syuri looked at it with awe.

"Kunikousuke, did you ask Mommy to get you a puppy?" Tezuka asked, looking extremely displeased. "Didn't I already say we can't afford one? Who is going to take care of it when Daddy has to work?"

"Saa Tezuka, I am really sorry," Fuji apologized uncomfortably when he realized that he had somehow committed a faux pas. "I didn't realize it would cause so much trouble." He had only thought of how a puppy would make a nice companion for the twins, without once considering the responsibility that ensued…..

After a long while, he heard Tezuka gave a relented sigh. "Very well. You can keep the puppy if you kids can persuade Mommy here to help take care of it…"

Fuji's head jerked up sharply at that remark, wondering if it was some kind of joke but Tezuka's expression was inscrutable. "Just hold on a sec…"

He was cut short by identical pleading looks from the twins. "Mommy will promise to take care of puppy, won't you, Mommy? Please?" Kousuke fixed a woeful gaze on Fuji, which was immediately seconded by his sister.

Fuji found he couldn't resist those puppy-eyed looks. He reluctantly agreed after shooting a dirty glare at Tezuka, telling himself he could always hired some pet sitter to do the job without having to personally come here.

The twins gave a gleeful shout and ran to open the cage. A small furry white bundle of energy bounded out with an excited yelp before leaping onto Kousuke.

The little boy laughed delightedly as the puppy started licking him all over the face. Syuri giggled and patted him on the head. "Good puppy," she cooed.

Kousuke then dragged the puppy with him towards Fuji. "Thank you, Mommy. You are the best!" Hugging Fuji around the neck, the boy proceeded to deliver his usual dose of sloppy kisses to him.

Syuri approached timidly next. Peeking shyly from beneath her lashes with hands behind her, she thanked Fuji in a sweet childish voice, following her brother's example. "Thank you, Mommy."

Hiding his embarrassment, Fuji tried to dissuade them from calling him Mommy. "Hey guys, you shouldn't call..."

Two pairs of angelic eyes looked at him innocently. "Yes, Mommy?" they asked in unison.

Fuji gave up. Shaking his head in resignation, he said, "Never mind. Forget about it."

"Mommy, what shall we name it?" Kousuke asked as he stroked the puppy's floppy ears. He giggled when the puppy playfully nipped his hand.

Fuji smiled. "How about Shiroi?" He gently scratched the puppy's belly. "Do you like that, little fella?" Shiroi gave a sharp bark of approval and wagged his tail happily.

Satisfied with the name, Kousuke picked the puppy up. "Come on, Shiroi, let's go play." He promptly disappeared into his room with Syuri, leaving Tezuka and Fuji alone.

There was a pregnant silence, in which Fuji suddenly realized that except for him, there were no other people around.

"I thought this was supposed to be a party. Where are the other guests?" he asked, confused.

"They should be coming later," Tezuka replied vaguely. Taking off his glasses, he gave the bridge of his nose a quick pinch before putting them back on again. "Would you mind helping me out in the kitchen?" he asked with a tired smile.

"Su…sure." Something about Tezuka's answer bothered Fuji but he didn't have time to dwell on it as he followed Tezuka into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a disastrous mess. Dirty pots and pans filled the sink to the brim. Peeled potato skins, flour, sugar and cracked egg shells were littered all over the counter. If Fuji didn't know better, he would've thought he had just stepped into a tornado-wrecked place.

Then his gaze fell onto the table at a corner, which was relatively spared from the apparent wreckage. It was laden with delicious looking onigiris, sushi, gyoza, croquettes and finger foods. But what really caught Fuji's attention was the cake sitting in the middle of it. Although one could easily determined from a glance that it wasn't store bought, Fuji found it to be really beautiful nonetheless, with its lavender frosting and sugar spun animals on top.

"Did you make all these yourselves?" he asked, amazed.

"Hnn." Tezuka nodded, looking a little embarrassed. "It's nothing too difficult to prepare, except for the cake, which took me almost the whole day…."

"You must've spent a lot of time on them," Fuji surmised as he took in Tezuka's sleep-deprived appearance. "You looked completely worn out..."

There was a slight curve on Tezuka's lips. "When you look at it, it's a rather small price to pay for making the kids feel loved and cherished. I work most of the time, so I can't spend that much time with them. It's...my way of making up to them..." Tezuka explained as he went about getting a bowl of strawberries out of the fridge.

Fuji found himself touched by those words. It was as if he was seeing another side of Tezuka. Fuji had never seen a father that doted on his kids so much. Surely somebody who was capable of such devotion couldn't be as heartless as Fuji made him out to be.

"Uh, what do you want me to do?" Fuji quickly asked, trying to keep himself from his straying thoughts.

"Could you help me to bring the foods out to the hall? I'll come and give you a hand after I slice some strawberries for the cake.…."

Fuji nodded and went to get the food. He was just about to carry them out when he heard a sharp hiss of pain from Tezuka.

"Are you all right?" Fuji asked in concern as he rushed to Tezuka's side. His eyes widened when he saw the dark crimson rivulets that ran down Tezuka's right index finger before dripping all over the strawberries.

Tezuka tried to hide his grimace. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Let me see." Fuji grabbed hold of his hand before the other man could protest.

It was just a mild scratch, Fuji thought with relief after inspecting the wound. Without thinking, he took the finger into his mouth and sucked, concerned only on stopping the bleeding and disinfecting the wound. He wasn't even aware of the metallic taste of Tezuka's blood in his mouth.

Fuji realized the folly of his actions too late when he happened to glance up at Tezuka and saw the unbridled passion in the man's heated gaze.

He abruptly let go of Tezuka's hand as if it was a burning coal, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from those hazel orbs. They held him mesmerized, drawing him deeper and deeper into their velvety brown depths. Fuji felt his body going hot and cold at the same time.

Then those eyes broke off their contact and he found he was able breathe again, albeit a little erratically. But it was a short respite. Fuji rapidly became breathless once more when Tezuka dropped his gaze and fastened it on his lips.

The sheer intensity of that gaze made Fuji's lips tingled and his palms broke out in cold sweat. Tezuka slowly moved closer, his eyes never once leaving Fuji's mouth. "There's blood on your lips," he commented softly, as he captured Fuji's chin between his thumb and index finger. "Let me wipe it away for you."

His intention on how he was going to do that became imminently clear as his head slowly descended towards the blue-eyed man.

Fuji's mind protested against it but his treacherous body had a will of its own. A delicious languor stole over him, leaving him unable to move, like an insect trapped in a spider's web. It pulled him deeper and deeper until he couldn't resist anymore.

Tezuka was so close now that Fuji could almost taste those firm lips on his. He closed his eyes in surrender...

And was literally saved by the phone. Fuji broke away abruptly, appalled at himself and what he had let to happen. He'd almost let Tezuka kissed him without giving an ounce of resistance. And he wasn't even drunk this time! What was he _thinking?_

Flushing a deep crimson, Fuji turned away and tried to put as much distance between him and Tezuka as possible. He didn't trust himself to look at the other man right now.

"Fuji…"

"Tezuka, the phone…it's ringing…you'd better go and answer it," he cut in shakily, hoping Tezuka would leave him alone to regain his shaken composure.

But Tezuka didn't pay any heed to the ringing of the phone. Instead, he moved closer towards Fuji."Fuji, we need…"

Fuji stiffened at Tezuka's approach, and felt panic rising. "I…I'll go and find a band aid for your cut." Without waiting for an answer, he ran out of the kitchen.

He looked blindly around for the bathroom. When at last he found it, Fuji locked himself in, leaning against the door for support until he managed to calm his heart down.

As he looked around the bathroom, Fuji happened to catch his reflection in the mirror and was shocked to find a stranger staring back at him, his cheeks flushed with arousal and cerulean eyes dilated and glowing with passion. He almost didn't recognize himself. Fuji gripped the edge of the sink until his knuckles turned white.

Tezuka was dangerous. Somehow, that man always managed to slip through his defenses and invoke feelings in him that Fuji didn't want to acknowledge or understand. He needed to get out of here before it was too late. Before his resolve crumbled and he made a mockery out of his promise to Ryou.

**A/N: **Hi, minna! Once again, I apologize for the long wait of this fic….I recently changed to a new school and was having a hard time adjusting to the new environment. But now I am slowly getting used to it and hoped that I can fit in soon.

Thanks so much for your reviews. They did wonders to brighten up my days. And yeah, some of you did guess right. It was a puppy! I have always wanted one, and I think that no happy family should be without one….As for the request of smut, I'll try to put it in the next chapter, ne? So stay tune!

P/s: I am also really happy that you enjoyed Whispers Of The Wind. I'm sorry if my oneshot I made you cry. XD Well, I felt kind of dejected after writing it too. Haha…

Anyway, I hope to write a sequel to Whispers Of The Wind. Question time: Would you like it to stay a TezuFuji fic, or do you want Fuji to finally find happiness with someone else?


	19. Chapter 19 Tezuka Kunimitsu

**CHAPTER 19 - Tezuka Kunimitsu**

"Tezuka, what took you so long to answer?" a voice with seductive Kansai accent asked when Tezuka finally picked up the phone after the twelfth ring.

It was his law firm partner, Oshitari Yuushi. Tezuka had known him since way back in junior high, when they used to play for their school's tennis team. He had once thought the bespectacled man too arrogant and self-assured for his own good, never imagining that the two of them would end up as partners in the future.

Even now, after knowing him personally for almost three years, Tezuka still found Oshitari too arrogant by half, but fortunately, his partner did have other redeeming qualities that more than made up for it, like his trustworthiness, fierce loyalty and dedication to work. The only thing that Tezuka ever really disapproved of was Oshitari's womanizing and casual ways toward relationships. That man changed women as often as he changed his shirt.

"Where are you?" Tezuka asked him back, ignoring the question and mild irritation he detected there. "The party's about to start."

"Ah, about that, Tezuka…something's come up."

"Let me guess, you found some tart that is unwilling to let you out of her bed…." Tezuka said dryly.

A lazy chuckle was heard on the other end of the line. "You really know me well, Tezuka."

"Who is it this time?" Tezuka asked, although he wasn't that keen to find out.

"A gorgeous redhead that I happened to meet at the bar a couple of days ago."

"Well, I hope she's of legal age then," Tezuka felt the need to remind his partner. "As a lawyer yourself, you should know the penalty for involving with a minor…"

Oshitari laughed easily. "You sound like my old man. I guess it comes with being a father, uh? Anyway, tell the kids Uncle Yuushi said sorry. I will make it up to them this weekend. You don't mind if I bring them to the amusement park, do you?"

"It's all right, you don't have to go through all the trouble," Tezuka told him.

"But I want to. You can come along if you want, Tezuka."

Tezuka didn't protest further. Despite his callousness toward women, Oshitari was surprisingly doting on kids. He was the twins' favorite uncle, which was expected since he couldn't seem to stop spoiling them rotten. Tezuka thought Oshitari would make a fine dad if he ever settled down and start a family, but according to him, he still hadn't finish sowing his wild oats yet. Single life was just too much fun to be given up.

Their conversation digressed a bit to work after that. Deep down, Tezuka was actually glad that Oshitari hadn't been able to make it, leaving time for Fuji and him to be alone.

When he saw the tensai finally coming out of the bathroom, Tezuka quickly brought his conversation to an end and put down the phone.

Fuji stood in the doorway, looking pale and ill at ease. "I..I couldn't find a band-aid," he muttered, unable to look at Tezuka right in the eye.

"It's all right," Tezuka smiled faintly at him. "The bleeding has stopped."

When Fuji still wouldn't meet his eyes, Tezuka frowned to himself. Fuji seemed to have regressed further away from him. He looked frightened, as if a mere touch from Tezuka now would send him bolting to the nearest exit.

Tezuka wondered if he had made a mistake by coming on too strong to him. But he was certain that Fuji still had feelings for him, or else he wouldn't have been so worried when Tezuka cut his finger.

"Fuji..."

"I think I'd better get going now," Fuji interrupted him, eyes darting furtively to the door.

Tezuka's mind whirled. He couldn't let Fuji leave now, not when there was still so much misunderstanding between them. He might not get a chance to be alone with him again.

"Fuji, wait. The party still hasn't started yet. Kousuke would be very disappointed if you are not here." Tezuka felt guilty for using his son, but there was no help to it.

Fuji bit his lips, feeling uncertain. Finally he gave reluctant nod. "I will stay a while for the party."

Tezuka heaved an inward sigh of relief. He needed to be careful of his every move now least Fuji felt the need to balk again. He made a mental note to himself to keep his distance for the time being.

"Great. Why don't you call the kids out and we'll start the party?"

"Shouldn't we wait for the other guests?" Fuji asked.

"Oh, nobody's coming…"Tezuka answered flippantly before realizing what he just said. It sounded like he tricked Fuji into coming. "My friend called me up last minute to say he couldn't make it…" he quickly amended. Tezuka gave the blue-eyed man a sideward glance, afraid that now he would see a reason to run away again, but Fuji merely frowned to himself and went to get the children as asked.

The twins came running in a moment later with Shiroi on tow. Fuji seemed to be back almost to himself as he smiled at the twins. Tezuka could only be thankful that the tensai was so smitten with his children.

* * *

Tezuka tried to keep their conversation neutral as they sat down to eat. Knowing Fuji's interest in his past, he kept the conversation focused on their school lives. Gradually, the tensai loosened up and became more at ease. The stiffness on his back dissipated, He even managed a smile when Tezuka related the mischief he had to put up with when he was the captain of the tennis club. 

"You used to drive everybody crazy with your cactus obsession, you know. We later figured out it was probably because both of you were so alike, thorny on the outside but a real sap inside…" he reminisced.

Fuji couldn't help laughing at the comparison. "I am _not _sappy," he retorted back with mock indignation.

Tezuka was pleased that he managed to coax a laugh from the tensai. Fuji's mouth was curled into a huge and irrepressible smile and his blue eyes were sparkling with mirth. He looked so much like the old Fuji he once knew and loved that Tezuka had to turn his gaze away before the other man could see the longing in his eyes.

"I'll go and get the cake," he quickly excused himself to the kitchen, needing some time to recover his composure.

The room had darkened perceptibly upon Tezuka's return. He took a look out the window and saw that it had started to drizzle. Dark clouds were rapidly gathering, promising a torrential rainfall.

Fuji noticed it as well. "I should leave.…"

"Mommy, don't go yet!" Kousuke cajoled, baby blue eyes pleading. "Have some cake! Have some cake!."

Fuji was torn between his desire to leave and stay. Finally he relented to Kousuke's wishes. "All right, just a little while more…"

But it was already too late by then. Within minutes, the drizzling had changed into heavy downpour. "Fuji, why don't you wait until the rain let up a little before going home?" Tezuka suggested.

"I guess I don't have a choice…." There was a resignation note in Fuji's voice.

"Mommy, let's play!" Kousuke, happy now that Fuji wasn't leaving him, dragged the tensai into the living room with Syuri and Shiroi following closed behind.

The boy wasn't the only one that felt that way. Silently thanking the Gods for the rain, Tezuka watched them leave with a smile before going about cleaning up the kitchen himself.

After two hours of grueling labor, he finally managed to get the kitchen back to its spick and span state.

Tezuka then wandered to the living room to get the twins for their baths.

He stopped at the edge of the room, enthralled by the sight that greeted him there. Fuji was sitting cross-legged on the floor, with Kousuke and Syuri sprawled on either side of him. Shiroi was also there, wagging his tail happily and occasionally giving an excited bark.

Fuji had the big fairy tale book that Tezuka bought for the twins in front of him and was reading it out to the kids in a low and mesmerizing voice.

The kids were listening as if entranced. Tezuka found himself being captivated by the mellifluous voice as well. They looked so perfect and cozy together that it made Tezuka yearned to be greeted by such a beautiful sight every day of his life.

He continued standing quietly there, afraid to break the spell Fuji was weaving with his story telling.

Then Fuji looked up and saw Tezuka observing them. "Tezuka, is something wrong?" he asked quizzically.

"Ah, no. I just came to get Kousuke and Syuri for their baths." Tezuka uncoiled himself from his spot and entered the living room, feeling a little embarrassed at being caught staring. "Come along now kids," he beckoned.

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" Kousuke pouted and hid under Fuji's arm.

"Ne Kousuke, have ever you heard of the Cootie Monster?" Fuji asked when the little boy still refused to bathe after much cajoling from Tezuka.

Kousuke peeked at him from under his arm and shook his head.

"Every little boy and girl should know about The Cootie Monster, because he is famous for nibbling off the ears of children who don't bathe," Fuji told with a serious face.

Kousuke's eyes rounded at that. "Re…really?" Fuji nodded his head solemnly.

The little boy ran towards Tezuka and flung his little arms around him. "Daddy, I want a bath now."

Tezuka picked his son up, hiding a grin at the way Fuji handled his kids. Usually at that point, he would just bribe them with snacks in order to get them to bathe.

"Daddy, can Mommy bathe for me?" Kousuke asked as he bounced in Tezuka's arms.

"Sure," Tezuka said indulgently, then turned to Fuji. "You don't mind, do you?"

Fuji hesitated a bit before shaking his head.

"Great," Tezuka smiled before ushering all of them into the bathroom.

* * *

"Look, Mommy! I am a sea monster!" Kousuke giggled and slapped both his hands hard on the water, making a big splash that drenched Fuji from head to toe. 

"Kousuke….!"

Syuri, finding it funny, splashed around too and giggled along with her brother. They ended having a water fight in the bathtub and flooding the entire bathroom floor.

That was how Tezuka found them when he came in with the towels.

"What did you kids do to Mommy? Say sorry at once," Tezuka scolded gently as he wrapped both his children in big fluffy towels.

Fuji was laughing with them. "Ne, it's all right, Tezuka. We had fun, didn't we?" he winked at Kousuke and Syuri while Tezuka handed him a towel as well to dry off.

"I'm a sea monster, Daddy," Kousuke told him proudly.

"I'm sure you are." Tezuka smiled and tweaked the end of the boy's button nose. "And a naughty one as well. Now run along with Syuri to the bedroom. Daddy will come in a while to put you to bed."

The twins nodded and ran off.

"I'm really sorry," Tezuka apologized to Fuji. "Wait a moment please." He disappeared, and a minute later returned with a pair of baggy grey pants and sweatshirt.

"Here. You can change into these while I bring your wet ones for drying."

Fuji nodded, gratefully accepting the clothes.

"Would you mind helping me to tuck the twins into bed?" Tezuka asked as he got a mop out. "I'll clean up."

"Tezuka, let me do it," Fuji protested. "It was partly my fault too."

Tezuka gave him a reassuring smile. "It's all right. You are a guest. Besides, you have been a big help already, taking care of the children for me. Kousuke and Syuri would really love it if you read them a bedtime story…."

Fuji reluctantly nodded. He changed into the slightly too large clothes Tezuka handed to him and headed to the twins' bedroom..

After wiping up all the sloshed water, Tezuka treated himself to a leisurely bath as well. Then he went to check on the children to make sure they were asleep before going to collect Fuji's clothes from the dryer.

Tezuka folded them neatly and ambled to the living room. He found Fuji sound asleep on the couch.

He must be all worn out from running around after the twins the whole day, he thought with a wry smile. The two little devils were quite a handful to take care of, and Tezuka knew that better than anyone else. Perhaps he could persuade Fuji to spend the night here, seeing how late it was and how heavily it was still raining outside.

Tezuka put the freshly dried clothes at the edge of the couch and quietly crouched in front of the sleeping figure, eyes avidly taking in every inch and little detail of the face that he had missed so much, the face that had haunted his dreams for so many nights.

Fuji's smooth cheeks were fanned by impossibly long dark brown lashes as his chest rose and fell with each gentle breath. A strand of chestnut brown hair fell over his cheeks.

Tezuka gently tucked it behind a ear. Then, unable to resist himself, his fingers continued down their path to caress Fuji's soft, supple lips. Lips that he had almost kissed earlier. Lips that should have belonged to him and him only.

As stealthy as a cat, Tezuka leaned forward and planted a kiss as light as feather on those tempting lips.

Fuji gave a moan. Tezuka backed off and looked at him. Fuji's eyelashes fluttered for a moment, then settled back to sleep.

Those lips beckoned to him again. Tezuka wanted so badly to taste Fuji that it overrode everything else in his mind, even the thought that he was taking advantage of the tensai in his sleep.

He placed his lips more firmly against Fuji's this time, and was surprised when the mouth beneath him suddenly opened up invitingly, allowing his tongue access. Tezuka gave a groan before deepening the kiss.

Tezuka's mouth left the tensai's momentarily and burned a path down to his neck. The moans coming from Fuji got throatier but he didn't awaken.

Tezuka felt his self-control leaving him as he was pulled deeper and deeper into the web of desire of his own making. He silently implored for Fuji to wake up and protest, because by Gods, he couldn't stop himself if his life depended on it.

Tezuka's hand snaked under Fuji's shirt and came into contact with silky smooth abdomen.

Fuji awoke instantly. "Te..zuka, what….are you doing?" he asked, blue eyes filled with confusion as he pushed Tezuka away and scrambled to the edge of the couch.

Tezuka let him go. Mind clouded with desire, he forgot his earlier resolve to take things slowly with Fuji. "Haven't you understand yet?" Tezuka asked softly, staring intently at the tensai. "I love you, Fuji. I've…"

Fuji flushed at the confession. "Tezuka, I am sorry if you got the impression that I was leading you on. But the one I love is Ryou and I don't intend to betray or hurt him ever again." He looked away. "Both of us will be leaving for Canada soon. I really hope that we can put what happened the other night behind us and be friends."

"Why?" Tezuka asked, suddenly angry. "Why do you hide your feelings? I know you feel something for me. Why do you deny it? What is it that you are afraid of?"

He roughly pulled Fuji into his embrace before the tensai could even utter a cry. "Does Ryou make you feel this way?," he asked emphatically before crushing his lips to Fuji's. "I will make you remember everything, even if I have to die trying…."

Fuji tried to put up a restraining hand but Tezuka deftly caught his wrists and twisted them behind his back, effectively rendering his arms useless. Tezuka continued trailing kisses down Fuji's neck, his lips forging paths of heat along his skin, making the blue-eyed man gasped out loud. "Tezuka, please…stop. Don't do this…" he begged, struggling against Tezuka's stronger grasp.

But there was no mercy left in Tezuka. All he could think of was to make Fuji realized his feelings for him.

His mouth reached the top of Fuji's pants and his tongue snaked out to trace a circle round his navel, making the muscles of the tensai's abdomen jerk and contract. A noticeable bulge was growing below there.

Tezuka gazed back at the tensai, who was biting his lips to keep himself from moaning. "You said no, but your body remembers me, remembers my touch…" With that, he released Fuji's erection and closed his mouth around it.

Fuji gave a moan and stopped struggling altogether. The fight seemed to go out of him.

The moment he felt Fuji succumbed, Tezuka released his grip on his hands.

Fuji's breath came in ragged gasps as his fingers tangled in Tezuka's thick hair on their own will, pulling him closer as he unconsciously searched for the intense heat that was Tezuka's mouth. "Tezuka, please, no more…."

Tezuka sat up and brought Fuji's knees to either side of him, straddling him. He continued raining kisses all over the tensai, murmuring sweet nothings. Fuji was moaning incoherently now, his arms tightening around Tezuka in a death grip.

Tezuka thrust into him.

The intensity between them built until Tezuka couldn't hold it any longer and exploded with a violent shock of pleasure. Dimly, he heard his name burst from the tensai's lips in sweet abandonment as Fuji attained his climax simultaneously.

Tezuka gathered the tensai closed to him, feeling ridiculously blissful and triumphant. Fuji had called out his name this time, not Ryou's. Surely Fuji could see now that they belonged together. He could never respond to Tezuka's touch with such ardor if he didn't feel something intense for him.

"Don't ever leave me again. I love you," Tezuka whispered, tightening his embrace.

He felt Fuji trembled in his arms. There was dampness on his shoulder where Fuji's face laid. Tezuka frowned. Was Fuji crying?

"Please…let…me…go."

Something in Fuji's voice worried him. "Fuji, what's wrong…." leaning back, Tezuka tried to get a glimpse of the tensai and was stopped short by the look in Fuji's eyes. Those cerulean blue orbs, which were filled with passion just a moment ago, were now hollow and empty. It was as if the very life had been snuffed out of them.

Tezuka's heart constricted in pain. Fuji had retreated so far back into himself this time that he could never hope to reach him again. Tezuka realized, without knowing how, that he had lost Fuji forever.

Fuji pushed himself off him and stood up. Mechanically, he gathered up his clothes and dressed, without looking at Tezuka even once. "Are you happy? Did it satisfy your male ego now that you have proven just how easily you could seduce me? Showing what a fickle-minded bastard I am?" His tone was tinged with bitterness and resentment. "You are despicable.…"

Fuji's words cut through Tezuka like a knife, incapacitating him. He wanted to pull Fuji back into his arms, wanted to tell him that was not his intention, but the spreading numbness over his entire body prevented him from doing that.

Tezuka could only watch helplessly as Fuji walked out of the door and into the rain without a backward glance.

**A/N:** I am very happy to get so many wonderful reviews from you guys! Keep them coming, ne? XD Hope you enjoy this chapter! I know, Tezuka shouldn't have done that, but I guessed he lost his cool when he heard Fuji was leaving to Canada…Urgh, had a hard time writing the smut….


	20. Chapter 20 Fuji Syusuke

**CHAPTER 20 - Fuji Syusuke**

Fuji ran blindly into the heavy downpour, neither aware of the pelting rain biting into his flesh nor the coldness seeping into his bone. His only thought was to get as far away from Tezuka as possible .

He ran until he couldn't run anymore. Staggering, Fuji fell to his knees, his mind kept replaying the earlier event like a broken record. What was wrong with him? How _could_he have let that happen?

And worse, why did he have such intense feelings for Tezuka? As much as he wanted to put all the blames on the man, Fuji couldn't deny how eagerly he had responded to his lovemaking. His treacherous body yearned for the man's touch. It pained Fuji to learn that his passion for Ryou wasn't anywhere near that.

Ryou……

Fuji buried his face in his hand. He had betrayed Ryou again, even though he explicitly promised himself that he wouldn't. He had foolishly thought that he could forget everything that happened by moving to Canada with Ryou, but he wondered now if it was possible. Even if Ryou found out and forgave Fuji for betraying him twice over, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for hurting Ryou.

Fuji didn't know how long he stayed huddled in the rain before he finally made his way home.

* * *

The incessant ringing of the phone gradually brought Fuji back to the world of living. As the last vestiges of sleep cleared from his mind, he became aware of just how awful he felt. Every muscle in his body was aching and his head was pounding like crazy. He wished that the ringing would stop so that he could let sleep embrace him again. 

But the annoying sound wouldn't go away. Finally, couldn't take it anymore, Fuji threw off the cover and crawled over to the phone, his movement slow and jerky so as not to aggravate his headache anymore than necessary. He shivered slightly as a cool breeze came in contact with his bare skin.

Fuji remembered vaguely taking a taxi home yesterday, then crawling into the bed after stripping off his wet clothes, too worn out to do anything else. He'd probably caught a cold, judging from the headache that was trying to split his skull open now.

"Hello?" Fuji answered, his tone far from being warm and welcoming.

"Syusuke? Are you still in bed?" Kyouhei's voice came through from the other end of the line. "It's already past noon. Have you forgotten about our lunch date today?"

Fuji glanced blearily at the clock on the wall and found that it was 1230pm. "Ah, sorry Kyouhei. I…don't think I'm able to make it today….I don't feel well."

There was a pause. "Syusuke, what happened? You sound awful." His friend's voice held a note of concern.

Fuji tried to manage a laugh to brush off his friend's inquisitiveness. It came out weak and pathetic. "It's…nothing. I just… didn't get enough sleep. That's all."

"Come on, Syusuke. We've known each other for more than 10 years. I know you better than that. Something's bothering you. You can tell me," Kyouhei urged.

Fuji closed his eyes. The darn headache wouldn't go away. He was suddenly very tired of keeping everything to himself. And coupled with Kyouhei's concern tone, the words just slipped out before he could stop them.

"I did something unforgivable yesterday…"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't as bad as it seems," his friend tried consoling him. "If you…."

"I slept with Tezuka."

There was another significant pause on the other end of the line before an ear-splitting roar burst out from Kyouhei. "_WHAT_?! I swear I'll kill that bastard! Did he _rape_you? I'm going…"

Fuji was very much tempted to let his friend think that it was indeed what happened but it probably would make the situation worse. "No, Kyouhei." His voice sounded faint. "I did protest at first, but in the end I gave in wholeheartedly. I…I even enjoyed it."

Fuji could imagined his friend's eyes bulging and mouth gaping in shock like a fish out of water. He felt hysteria bubbling inside of him.

Kyouhei would probably think lowly of him now. "I know I'm a horrible person to do that to Ryou. I don't deserve someone like him…"

"You still have feelings for Tezuka, don't you?" Kyouhei interrupted him before Fuji could wallow anymore in his self-loathing. The question caught him off guard. Surprisingly, there was no censorship in his friend's tone.

He remained quiet for a moment, looking deep within himself for the answer. "I…I feel irresistibly drawn to him, even though I tried to warn myself not to. I can't seem to get him out of my mind,' he finally confessed.

He heard Kyouhei muttering something about amnesia being a handicap, which didn't really make much sense to him. "Kyouhei, I…."

His friend cut him off. "Stay there," he ordered. "I'm coming over now."

* * *

A little over an hour later, the door bell rang. Fuji, who had been lying on the bed staring at the ceiling while waiting for his friend, dragged himself up and went to answer it. After taking a couple of aspirin, his headache seemed to have vastly improved. 

Kyouhei was standing in the doorway with a huge cardboard box cradled in his arms and a bag of take-away hanging from his right hand.

"Kyouhei, what is that? Do you need any help?" Fuji asked as he stepped away to let his friend enter.

Kyouhei ignored him and strode in, making a beeline to the living room. He dumped the box and food on the coffee table, then went to get a bowl and chopsticks from the kitchen.

Fuji just watched his friend bemusedly.

When Kyouhei returned, he tried asking again. "Ne Kyouhei, what is that…?"

"Eat first," his friend commanded, handing the chopsticks to him. "We'll talk after that."

Fuji obeyed meekly. When Kyouhei got into one of his unrelenting mode, it was much easier to just listen to him.

While eating, Fuji was acutely aware of Kyouhei's stare. The look unnerved him, as if his friend was trying to dismantle and examine every part of him.

Halfway through the Chinese noodles, Fuji pushed it aside. "I'm full."

Kyouhei stared at him a while longer, before sighing. "You look terrible."

Fuji gave a faint smile. He probably was, since he didn't bother to comb his hair after shower and he was pretty certain there were dark smudges beneath his eyes. "Thanks for the compliment."

Kyouhei shook his head. "You know what your problem is? You are misguided by your attraction for Tezuka. It's because of your amnesia. You would've felt differently if you had known the whole story."

He paused dramatically. "I've come to the conclusion that it's in the best interest for you to regain your memory."

Fuji blinked in confusion, unable to comprehend his friend's logic. Didn't Kyouhei pleaded with him before to forget the past? What brought about this sudden change of mind? But he knew better than to question his friend. Once Kyouhei got an idea into his head, he wouldn't let go of it until he saw it through.

Kyouhei pushed the box that he had brought towards his friend. "Take this. I hope this would help. Your family and I thought it was best to keep it from you in the first place because we want you to start anew and let go of the past. But it looks like now you have the need for it."

"I hope this will help you come to terms with your feelings and make the right choice," he added seriously. Then he looked at his watch. "I have to go and meet Keigo now. Call me if you need anything, OK?"

After giving a reassuring pat, Kyouhei left. Fuji sat there staring at the box long after his friend was gone. Finally, unable to content his curiosity any longer, he cautiously lifted it up and carried it to the bedroom. The box was heavier than it looked.

In the privacy of his bedroom, Fuji took out a blade and cut the adhesive tape open. He peered into the box. It was jam packed with photo albums. Fuji gingerly extracted them out. They were all neatly numbered. Picking up the first one, he opened it.

On the inside cover was scribbled, in his own writing, _Fuji __Syusuke's __Treasured __Memories_

Fuji looked at the pictures. It must have been taken by himself. He remembered vaguely his family telling him that he used to like photography very much. There were a lot of albums in his parent's house which were supposedly taken by him, but he hadn't seen these photos before.

The first few were taken during the opening ceremony of the middle school year, showing students in their bright new uniforms running around excitedly with sakura blossoms gently drifting in the wind around them .

At first the shots were taken in general, but later it seemed to focus only on a bespectacled boy. As Fuji looked closer, he realized with a start that it was Tezuka.

The same unmistaken solemn expression was there, though it was softened by the youthfulness of his face. He looked as serious as ever, golden brown hair unruly, while waiting obediently in line instead running around to make friends, for the ceremony to start.

Since then, Tezuka always appeared in all the photos Fuji took. There were pictures of him playing tennis, studying, strolling on the beach, in a wafuku practicing archery, in school plays, giving speech as the student council's president, hiking, and even one of him staring absently into the sunset. Most of them were candid shots, as if Fuji was secretly taking the pictures with his subject unaware.

However, every one of them turned out inexplicably perfect. Fuji gripped the album, realizing that what made the photos so beautiful was because they were taken with feelings. With love.

He never knew that he loved Tezuka so much. Bits and pieces of memories began floating through his mind, but they were n't enough for him to remember. Fuji felt like he was looking at them through a dirty window, still unable to make out the whole detail.

After skimming through all the albums, Fuji peered into the box again. There were two other remaining items. A leather bound book and a wooden box. He gently picked up the book and opened it. It was a diary written by himself. Fuji began to read.

_1st April 20xx_

_Diary, do you believe in love at first sight? I didn't, that is, until today. I met him at the opening ceremony. He is the most beautiful person I've ever seen. He stood out in the crowd like a golden Adonis. His presence was so strong that I was impeccably drawn to him. I wonder who he is. I wish I could get to know him better…._

_15th April 20xx_

_Diary, I finally found out that his name is Tezuka Kunimitsu. It sounds wonderful, don't you think? It suits him perfectly. He just joined the tennis club, and I heard that he is really good in it. I've decided to take up tennis too, even though my first choice is photography. I just want to be closer to him, to get to know him better and be his friend…._

Fuji was stunned at the discovery of his younger self's feelings for Tezuka. He was obviously infatuated with Tezuka since the very first time he saw him. Surely that kind of deep feeling couldn't be forgotten so easily, which was probably the reason why Fuji was attracted to him even when he couldn't remember him.

He continued reading. A particular entry during his third year in middle school caught his attention.

_12th June 20xx_

_Diary, why couldn't Tezuka understand my feelings? I have dropped enough hints all these years, and yet he is oblivious to all of them. I invited myself to his house yesterday and ended up kissing him. But today he acted as if nothing happened. As usual, he is being flocked by other female students wherever he goes. Standing beside him hurts, when I know that he can't reciprocate my love…._

_6th July 20xx_

_Diary, mark this day. I feel so happy I'm about to burst with joy. Just when I was about to give up all hope on Tezuka, he finally confessed to me. It's all thanks to Kyouhei-kun. Tezuka mistakenly thought he was interested in me, which somehow made him insanely jealous. I never knew that Tezuka had such emotions in him…._

_It doesn't matter to me that we are both guys, I just know that we are going to be so happy together…._

Fuji had to smile at the naivety of his young self, who was so caught up in love that he was oblivious to everything else. He unconsciously gripped at his chest. The memories were coming back to him, although they were still murky around the edges. Fuji was beginning to remember how his younger self felt. All along, he was the one who loved Tezuka first.

The subsequent entries were all happy ones, as written by someone who was obviously very much in love. And then came the last entry. It was so badly smudged that Fuji had a hard time in reading it. With a start, he realized that he was crying at that time.

_23rd December 20xx_

_Diary, is what we have all this time a lie? To be able to call the whole thing off and then walked away without looking back once. How can Tezuka be so cruel and heartless? This pain in my heart, will it ever healed?_

Fuji bit his lips. Was this what Kyouhei was telling him about? Tezuka's betrayal? He glanced at the date. It was a few months before he was diagnosed with Berry aneurysm. He was at the lowest point of his life at that time.

But there was still something missing. Something that he hadn't remember yet. Putting aside the diary, Fuji brought out the wooden box. It was a beautifully carved one, with designs of mythical creatures gilded in gold.

Fuji opened it. At first glance, the content seemed to be made up of junks. Among other things, there were movie and bus ticket stubs, leftover grip tape, a tennis ball, pieces of climbing ropes and fish tackles. Fuji shifted through them, and found that they were tagged with little words like, _my __first __movie __with __Tezuka, __my __first __fishing __trip __with __Tezuka…_

All except for one. Lying at the bottom of the box, was a silver ring. Despite years of lying in abandonment, it didn't lose its shine at all, glimmering softly in the dimness instead. Fuji carefully extracted it out and held it against the light.

Gazing at the ring, Fuji felt something strange going through him, as if he was on the verge of a great discovery. He was certain that he had seen this ring before. Sounds from outside faded to the background and the room became eerily silent.

He turned the ring around and suddenly the inscription inside caught the light. The words blazed out at him, permanently searing them into his mind.

_All I refuse and thee I choose…._

_All __I __refuse __and __thee __I __choose_…..

Fuji gasped and dropped the ring, as if it burned him. His head began to hurt as memories threatened to overwhelm him. The flashback he had before came back in full force.

_Tezuka smiled at him as he slid the ring onto Fuji's finger. It was the first time he had ever seen him smile with such love and tenderness. "Will you be mine?" he asked softly before wrapping his arms around him and giving a kiss that left no doubt regarding his feelings for Fuji._

_I'm finally with Tezuka….._

Tears streamed unbidden down Fuji's face. He remembered now. He remembered what happened on the Christmas 3 years ago. How he felt such unparallel joy in one moment and the next his world threatened to fall apart when he found out that Tezuka had a fiancee. The anguish and the difficult decision he had to make to leave Tezuka….

Fuji wrapped himself into a ball. He didn't want to go through such pain again. _I'm __sorry, __Tezuka, __I'm __so __sorry…_

* * *

"Syusuke, honey, wake up…." a voice called to him through a curtain of haziness. 

Fuji slowly opened his eyes and saw a figure hovering above him. At first he thought it was Tezuka, but then his vision cleared and Ryou's reassuring face came to view.

"Ryou, you are back…" he said groggily, trying to sit up.

Ryou was there to help him. "Why is the room so messy?" he asked curiously, gazing at the wet clothes that Fuji had discarded on the floor and the photo albums that were strewn all over the place.

"Are you starting to pack for our move to Canada?" Ryou smiled as he wrapped an arm snugly around Fuji. "I have already spoken to the estate agent there and they found us a house near the country side, just as you want it. You'll be able to write your novels there in peace and quiet…."

Fuji didn't answer, but his grip on Ryou tightened perceptibly. Ryou continued, "We should be able to move in two weeks' time. Just pack the necessary things, and we'll buy the rest in Canada. What do you think?" Ryou looked at Fuji and found that the smaller man hadn't heard a word he said.

"Ryou, I want you to hold me," Fuji whispered, burying his face in his lover's chest.

"_Hai_, _hai_…" Ryou smiled again indulgently and made himself more comfortable on the bed. "You looked tired. Sleep now, I'll clean up afterwards," he said, stroking Fuji's soft hair with long slender fingers.

Fuji, lured by the soothing caress, gradually fell back to sleep. It was his only escape, where he wouldn't have to dwell on the decision that he had made.

* * *

Two weeks came and passed. During that time, Fuji had informed his family and Kyouhei about his leaving. His family wished him well. Kyouhei, on the hand, wisely kept his opinion to himself. 

Now both Ryou and him were waiting in the airport for their flight. It seemed that it was delayed due to some technical problem and they had about an hour to spare.

Fuji looked out at the departing planes. He really would be leaving for good this time. There was no turning back now. Fuji knew he made the right choice by staying with Ryou, but why did his heart still ache so much?

_Tezuka_….

After regaining his memories, Fuji found that he was still in love with Tezuka, even when he knew about his betrayal. He didn't think he would ever stop loving him as long as he lived.

But he loved Ryou as well, although it was a different kind from the one he felt for Tezuka. While Tezuka's love was as turbulent as the sea, Ryou's was as gentle and soothing as a flowing creek. Fuji felt safe with him and he knew he could depend on him no matter what.

And because of that, he didn't want Ryou to go through the same anguish he felt when Tezuka left him. It was lonely and unbearable, and if it wasn't for Kyouhei, Fuji didn't know if he could make it till today. Ryou had nobody besides him, but Tezuka still had his kids with him.

"Syusuke…" Ryou touched his hand lightly, bringing Fuji out of his reverie, "we haven't gotten around to talk much these past couple of weeks. Is there something bothering you? You have been very pensive lately."

Fuji managed a faint smile. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired from all the packing…"

Ryou squeezed his hand for a moment. "Please don't lie to me, Syusuke. Didn't we promise to tell each other's our problems?"

Fuji looked away. How could he tell Ryou that he was thinking about Tezuka?

There was a pregnant silence before Fuji sensed Ryou fishing something out of his trouser pocket. He held his palm out in front of Fuji. "Is it because of this?"

Fuji looked at the object in Ryou's hand and felt himself going cold. It was the platinum ring that Tezuka had given him.

Ryou took Fuji's silence as a yes. "I found it when I was cleaning up our room the other day," he said as a way of explanation. "Do you still love Tezuka, Syusuke?" he then asked quietly.

Fuji just sat there, unable to say a word. His voice seemed to have left him.

"Do you think I would be happy having you with me when I know your heart belongs to someone else?" Ryou continued, this time the pain apparent in his voice.

Fuji turned towards him. "Ryou…"

"Tell me truthfully, Syusuke," Ryou interjected. "Tell me that you don't feel anything for Tezuka anymore and you are going to Canada with me without any regret…"

Fuji hesitated, feeling tears pricking behind his eyes. Why was Ryou making this so hard for him? "I….I want to be with you."

Fuji heard Ryou gave a tiny laugh. "You are pitying me, aren't you?"

He shook his head vehemently. "No, I'm not…"

"Syusuke." Ryou finally looked into his eyes. "I love you. I really do. And I've come to realize that if you love someone, you would always want them to be happy. I had thought I could keep quiet and pretend nothing's wrong. But that was purely selfishness on my part. You may not feel it now, but once you go to Canada with me, you will slowly regret it and gradually come to resent me."

Fuji shook his head again. "No Ryou, I won't…"

"Hear me out first." Ryou stopped him. "Although it hurts not having you by my side, it hurts me even more to see you losing your smile. Did you know that you hardly ever truly smile anymore since we came back to Japan? At first I thought that you are just having a hard time readjusting yourself back in Japan, but I later realized that it was because you felt torn between Tezuka and me."

He caressed Fuji's cheek. "Smile again like you used to, Syusuke. Then I'll know that I didn't give up on you fruitlessly." There was wetness in Ryou's eyes as he said that. He slipped the ring into Fuji's palm and closed his fingers over it. "Please be happy always. And think of me now and then."

Fuji couldn't hold back his own tears any longer. Disregarding the other flight passengers around them, he threw himself at Ryou. No matter what he said, how could he forgive himself for hurting sure a pure-hearted and wonderful man?

**A/****N**: Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I would love to hear from you guys, so please review and tell me what you think, ne?

And for those of you who want to know, there'll be about 4 to 5 chapters left, maybe, in this fic. So stay tune!


	21. Chapter 21 Tezuka Kunimitsu

**CHAPTER 21 - Tezuka Kunimitsu**

Tezuka woke up to the persistent ringing of the doorbell.

_Who the hell is making such a ruckus? _Annoyed, he sat up and groped around for his glasses.

A sharp pain sliced through his head with the sudden movement, followed by a major pounding headache that seemed to be reverberating in resonance with the ringing.

_Damn, I shouldn't have drank so much yesterday_, Tezuka winced in pain.

His children had gone to his parents' place yesterday for a visit. Left alone with nothing better to do, he finally went along with Oshitari's invitation for a drink. He had been feeling miserable ever since that disastrous day with Fuji and his partner was trying to cheer him up.

One drink led to another, and before he knew it, Tezuka had drunk himself into a stupor in an attempt to drown out his sorrows. He vaguely remembered Oshitari sending him right up to his doorstep in his drunken state.

It must be his partner coming to check on him. Absently putting on the shirt that was carelessly discarded yesterday before he crawled to bed, Tezuka went to answer the door, almost stumbling along the way.

"I'm coming," he muttered irritably and yanked the door open.

Tezuka wondered if he was still dreaming as he stared at the apparition before him. Or maybe his drunken mind was playing tricks on him. He had the urge to rub his eyes.

"Fuji…" he whispered, almost afraid that the figure in front of him would vanish if he spoke.

But the Fuji before him didn't disappear. He stood there, looking at Tezuka with a mixture of uncertainty and vulnerability in his beautiful blue eyes.

_It wasn't an apparition then_. Tezuka felt an inexplicable joy coursing through him. He had though that he would never see Fuji again.

Neither of them spoke as they stared at each other silently. Tezuka wanted so much to crush Fuji to him but he was afraid that he might scare him away again.

Fuji finally broke the silence. "Did you really mean it?" he asked hesitantly.

Tezuka stared blankly back at him.

Fuji averted his gaze, a blush coloring his cheeks. "When you said that you love me the other day?" he added, his voice faltering.

Why was Fuji asking about that? Was he here to mock him? To give a final twist to the knife that was already deeply embedded in his heart?

But Tezuka was not going to lie anymore just to save his pride. He was tired of it all. He gave a slight nod. "I have no control over myself where you are concerned. But it didn't change anything, did it? You've stated clearly how you felt the last time…" Tezuka couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. "If you are here to rub it in…"

"_No!_" Fuji cut in quickly. He bit his lower lip. "I…didn't come for that."

Tezuka blinked a couple of times. Did they have anything else to talk about anymore? "Then why are you here?" he asked carefully.

The answer was long in coming. Fuji finally held up his right hand, showing the plain platinum ring that was sitting on his ring finger. "I finally remember…the past…"

Tezuka swallowed hard. A small ray of hope began to grow in his heart.

"What are you saying?" he prompted, wanting to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

Fuji looked away in embarrassment. "I remember…how much I was in love you," he whispered at long last. "How much I still am."

It felt like the sun had finally burst out from behind dark clouds. Abruptly Tezuka pulled the tensai through the door and into his arms.

"Do you know how much I've longed to hear you say that?" he asked hoarsely, breathing in Fuji's heady scent.

The blue-eyed man clutched him back with the same intensity, all the while murmuring, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…."

He was never ever going to let him out of his life again. He had dreamed for this moment for so long that it seemed almost too good to be true.

Suddenly an uneasy thought occurred to Tezuka. "What happened to Ryou?"

"We broke up. Ryou and I…"

That was all he needed to hear. Without waiting the tensai to complete his sentence, Tezuka planted his mouth firmly on his.

He groaned when Fuji responded without reservation. _Please don't let me wake up and find that it's all a dream_, Tezuka thought fervently as he caressed every inch of that beautiful slender body, wanting to assure that the tensai was really there.

Fuji suddenly gasped out loud when Tezuka brushed against his arousal while running his tongue along his neck.

"Te…zuka, stop," Fuji pleaded half-heartedly. "The kids might…."

"They are at my parents' house. Please, don't ask me to stop. I've been waiting much too long for this…."

Fuji finally closed his eyes in acquiescence. It was all the encouragement he needed.

Tezuka took his time worshipping every inch of Fuji's body with his hands and mouth, savoring what he had been yearning for these past years. Fuji writhed in agony under him until he had to plead with Tezuka to end the sweet torture.

Floating in a cloud of pure contentment in the aftermath, Tezuka gathered the slender body close to him, wishing they could stay like that forever.

They settled in a contemplative silence as each of them was lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you love her?" Fuji's voice suddenly brought Tezuka out of his dream-like state.

It took him a moment to grasp what Fuji meant. _Did he ever love Ayumi? _

Tezuka thought carefully about it. "I did care for her once," he finally answered. "She was everything my parents could wish for in a daughter. That was what led to our engagement. I had believed then that I could grow to love her as well."

Tezuka turned to look into the deep pools of cerulean blue. "Until the day we met again. I realized how wrong I was then. I _couldn't _love anyone else but you, no matter how I tried to delude myself into thinking otherwise." Remorse filled his voice. "I still haven't forgiven myself for hurting you back then. If I had been stronger…."

Absently, Tezuka brought Fuji's hand to his lips, brushing a light kiss on it. The blue-eyed man stayed silent the entire time. "I truly believed that our encounter was god-sent. I promised myself never to let the only good thing in my life go again, so I broke off my engagement with Ayumi the next day."

"I never meant to hurt anybody, especially not you. I thought that what you didn't know wouldn't hurt you, because it was inevitable that I would break up with her. I guessed I might have been a tad untactful and callous about it, but I didn't foresee that she would come to harass you about it."

Fuji looked at him in surprise. "You knew?"

At that, Tezuka gave a slight grimace as if remembering something unsavory. _But there will be no more lies and secrets between us from now on_.

Steeling himself, Tezuka ploughed on. "She confessed it herself; on the day she invited me for dinner at her house and drugged me into sleeping with her. That was how the twins were conceived. It was never out of love. The marriage was a farce, for the twins' sake." Bitterness tinged his voice. "I couldn't even look at her without having the urge to kill her for driving you away from me…."

Fuji gently laid a slender hand on his chest. "But something good came out of it, don't you think? You have Kousuke and Syuri, the two most adorable kids one could ever wish for," he smiled.

Hearing that, the bitterness seemed to seep out of Tezuka. "You are right."

The silence resumed before being broken by Tezuka moments later. "Fuji, why didn't you tell me about Ayumi and your illness?" His voice held a faint reproach.

Fuji took an equally long time to answer. "You just started out you career and had a bright future ahead. But all your dreams would be destroyed if they ever find out about us. And I had an illness which I could die from anytime. It just wasn't fair for you to make you choose between your career and me, not to mention worth it."

"Didn't you trust me to make the right decision for myself?" Tezuka's tone was reprimanding. "Even if you have only a day to live, I want to spend it with you."

Fuji gave a tinkling laugh. "That shows what fools we were, uh?" He then let out a sigh and laid his head on Tezuka's chest. "When I thought that I had lost you, I lose my will to live as well. That was why I decided to go ahead with the operation, which offered only 50 percent chance of success. But who would've known that I developed amnesia instead? It was like I was given a chance to start my life again. I was lucky to have Ryou helping and supporting me during that time."

Tezuka stiffened at the mention of his nemesis' name. There was something he wanted to clear up once and for all. "That Ryou…did you love him?" he asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Yes."

It wasn't the answer he was expecting. It also annoyed him that Fuji had answered so quickly without having to think about it. "Do you love him still?" he persisted.

"He was there when I needed someone to depend on. I am very grateful for all that he has done for me, and I love him for that."

Tezuka's expression darkened. It all seemed to come back to the fact that he wasn't there for Fuji in his time of need.

Suddenly he felt Fuji sprawled on top of him, his beautiful blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "But the one who has the control over my heart is you, Tezuka."

Somewhat mollified by Fuji's rather corny confession, Tezuka's arms went up to encircle him, trapping the tensai in his current position. "Well, make sure it stays that way," he said gruffly, bringing Fuji's lips to his.

Chuckling, Fuji put up a feeble attempt to avoid Tezuka's kiss before finally giving in. As the kiss became more heated and intense, Tezuka felt the stirrings in his groin again. He pressed their body close together to let Fuji know just how excited he had become.

Fuji reared his head back and gasped. "Tezuka…again? But we just…."

Tezuka's hazel eyes were passion-glazed. "We have three years' worth of catching up to do. I'm not going to let you sleep a wink tonight," he told him seriously, and proceeded to carry out his promise.

* * *

The next day, Tezuka let Fuji sleep in while he went to fetch the twins back from his parents'. Before leaving, he planted a chaste kiss on his lover's forehead. "Be good and wait for me to return," he ordered, which earned him a sleepy smile.

As Tezuka made his way through his parents' spacious home, he heard little footsteps headed his way. Just as he reached the front door, it burst opened and Kousuke flew into his arms. "Daddy, you are here!" he cried happily.

Moments later, his daughter appeared with her little arms outstretched. "Daddy!"

Tezuka smiled and picked Syuri up into his other arm. "Have you been good little children here?" he asked before giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

Kousuke nodded his head vigorously. "Grandma says we are her little angels, aren't we grandma?" he glanced at Ayana, who just arrived at the doorway and was standing there watching the little reunion.

Ayana smiled. "Yes, they have been perfect little darlings," she winked at Kousuke. Then she looked at her son, who hadn't made a move to enter the house. "Aren't you staying for dinner, Kunimitsu? Your father hasn't seen you for a while now."

"Sorry, Mother, not today. There's something that I need to attend to. I promise I'll stay for dinner the next time." Tezuka turned to his children. "Go put on your shoes now and get Shiroi."

He felt Ayana's penetrating gaze on him after the children left. "Did something good happen, Kunimitsu?" his mother's question startled him. "I haven't seen you this happy for a long time."

Tezuka's face flushed. His mother seemed to know his every little mood, even though he always prided himself on having such a poker face. But he wasn't ready to talk about what happened yet. He didn't want to jinx it.

Ayana seemed to understand. "Well, whatever it is, treasure it with all your heart now. Happiness doesn't come by twice."

Tezuka was once again amazed by how understanding his mother was. He nodded with a grateful smile. "I will. Thank you, Mother."

Ayana smiled back as the children returned, with Syuri carrying the white puppy in her arms. She beckoned to them. "Come here, darlings, and give your grandma a goodbye hug. I'm going to miss you so much."

* * *

As soon as Tezuka brought the car to a stop, Kousuke and Syuri flew into the house, followed by a yelping Shiroi.

On the way home, Tezuka had hinted to about a surprise waiting for them at home. The twins loved surprises, and were bouncing excitedly in the car seat while incessantly asking what it was. Tezuka just smiled at them and told them to find it out for themselves.

The children found Fuji in the living room, reading the morning newspaper.

They stared at him for a moment, before rushing forward. "Mommy!" Kousuke shouted joyfully and threw himself at Fuji.

"Kousuke!" Equally happy to see the children, Fuji received the little tot with open arms and ruffled his hair. "My, look how big you've grown."

"I can pee-pee myself now," Kousuke told him proudly.

"That's a very grown up thing to do," Fuji praised with a smile, and then turned to Syuri who was sitting patiently beside him for her turn.

"Look how pretty Syuri has become," Fuji commented with a tweak of her nose.

She giggled and climbed up to hug Fuji.

A short bark alerted Fuji to the little puppy at the foot of the couch, wagging his tail vigorously as if wanted to be acknowledged too. "And hello to you too, little guy," Fuji bent down and gave the puppy a pat on the head.

Standing at the doorway, Tezuka felt himself suffused with warmth and love as he watched his children interacting with Fuji.

Kousuke was wrapping his little arms around the tensai's neck. "Ne, Mommy will be staying with us from now on, won't you Mommy?"

Tezuka could see Fuji was slightly taken aback by that question. "Well, Kousuke, I don't think so. You see…," he tried to explain.

Kousuke pouted cutely. "Why not?"

"Yes, w_hy not_, Fuji?" Tezuka chipped in as he pushed himself away from the doorway. He wanted to praise the boy for speaking out his sentiments exactly. "Both Syuri and Kousuke really want you to stay. _I _want you to stay." He reached out to take Fuji's hand in his, hoping he could see his sincerity.

The tensai looked uncertain but Tezuka could sensed his resolve wavering. "Tezuka, I don't know, it's too early to….."

Tezuka cut him off. "You don't have a place to stay at the moment, right? This place is as good as any." He leaned over and added in a whisper. "I love you, Syusuke. I want us to be able to wake up in each other's arms every morning. Won't you say yes?"

"Say yes, please, Mommy," Kousuke and Syuri pleaded together earnestly.

That seemed to do the trick. Unable to win against their persuasiveness, Fuji finally agreed with a conceded sigh.

* * *

Tezuka's law firm partner, Oshitari Yuushi, didn't usually come to the office. More often than not, he would be entertaining clients outside, leaving Tezuka to do the paperwork. So it came as a surprise when he suddenly showed up at his office that day.

Oshitari seated himself across from Tezuka, chin rested on his clasped hands while throwing peculiar looks his way.

Finally, unable to take it any longer, Tezuka closed the file he was studying and leaned back against his swivel chair. "All right, out with it." He looked hard at his partner.

Oshitari smiled and readjusted his glasses. "I just want to see for myself the validity of some of the rumors I've been hearing lately."

Tezuka frowned. "What rumors? And since when do you have time to gossip when you are absent from the office most of the time? "

"Ah, I have ears everywhere, Tezuka. Do you know what has been circulating around here?" Oshitari asked, a lazy grin etched on his handsome face.

"I don't have time to listen to rumor mongers."

"But this time the rumor concerns you, my friend," Oshitari told him with a satisfied smirk. "Aren't you even a little curious to know?"

Tezuka sighed. "What have they been talking about this time? That I'm too cold and aloof? That I don't smile enough at them?"

"Quite the contrary, actually. Our staff, especially the women seemed to notice something different about you recently. They swear that you are getting more and more attractive everyday. There is a glow around you or something. Tezuka, you won't believe how many of them are swooning over you right now and setting their caps on you."

Tezuka scoffed at that. "That just goes to show how you can't believe rumors. I don't act or feel any different." _Except that I am insanely happy each day, knowing Fuji will be there waiting for me when I get home…._

Oshitari gave him a sideward glance. "But you _are_ different, now that I have personally seen it. You looked…livelier." He sat back on his seat and nodded knowingly. "It's definitely the power of love. So, who is the lucky girl, Tezuka? It has been so long that I have almost given up hope on you finding someone. You always rejected all the women I introduced to you in the past."

When Tezuka remained silent, Oshitari pressed on. "Come on, you can tell your old partner. She must be some lady to be able to snare your attention. Do I know her?"

"Stop jabbering here, Oshitari." Tezuka evaded his friend's question and started packing his briefcase. "If you work as much as you talk, we would've been able to expand our firm by now."

"Ouch, you hit below the belt, Tezuka." Oshitari acted as if he was wounded. "I was only concerned for your well being. So, are you going to tell me whether I am right or wrong?"

Tezuka's mouth quirked into a half smile. "I'll introduce both of you later," he said by way of answer, and made his way out of the office.

* * *

As Tezuka let himself into the house, he heard giggling coming from the living room and noiselessly made his way there.

He found Fuji sitting on the floor with Syuri and Kousuke. Colored papers of various sizes were strewn all over the place as the tensai patiently taught the children how to fold them.

Tezuka walked quietly up to them and wrapped his arms around Fuji from behind. "I'm home," he whispered, nuzzling his nose at the nape of his neck and breathing in the sweet fragrant.

Fuji turned around, momentarily startled. Tezuka took the opportunity to plant a deep kiss on his lips.

"Welcome home," Fuji managed to answer back after they broke off, sounding slightly out of breath.

Tezuka smiled. He leaned over his lover's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I'm teaching the twins origami," Fuji replied.

"Daddy!" Kousuke called out.

Tezuka turned to his son. "Yes, Kousuke?"

Kousuke climbed onto his father. "Daddy, I want a kiss too! Like the one you gave Mommy!" He pursed his lips at Tezuka.

Tezuka saw Fuji flushed in embarrassment. Amused, he tried to detract his son's attention. "No you don't. Those kisses are reserved for Daddy to Mommy only. Children will get this instead!" Tezuka started tickling Kousuke until tears ran down his cheeks. "Daddy's Ultimate Tickling Session!"

"No, Daddy! Stop!" Kousuke giggled and tried to wriggle away.

At the plea, Tezuka ceased his tickling and hugged the boy to him until he quieted down. He then turned his attention to his daughter. "Want to show Daddy what you have made so far, Syuri?"

The little girl held up a green piece of folded paper. "It's a frog, Daddy," she told him with a proud smile.

"My, what a clever child I have," Tezuka praised her with a wink. He nudged at Kousuke, who was sitting comfortably on his lap twiddling his thumb. "Did you make anything, Kousuke?"

"I made a fishy," the boy replied immediately.

"No, you didn't," Syuri countered. "Mommy made the fishy."

Kousuke stuck out his tongue at his sister. "I helped too."

"All right, children. No more arguing," Fuji interrupted them before the bickering went any further. "Since Daddy's home, let's clear up and have dinner, OK?"

The children obediently did as told. Tezuka followed behind as Fuji made his way to the kitchen.

"Need any help?" he offered but the tensai just shook his head. "Go keep the children company. Dinner's almost ready."

"Something smells wonderful," Tezuka commented as he took a peek at the dishes.

"I made your favorite unagi curry, sour plum rice, stewed beef and pickled radish. Here, try some of the beef." Fuji held up a piece of meat with his fingertips and offered it to Tezuka.

Tezuka took the meat in his mouth, and licked the stew off Fuji's fingers longer than necessary. "Hmm…you sure do know how to win a man's heart," he bantered lightly.

Fuji grinned. "Don't I always?"

After dinner, they split up to do the chores. Fuji took the children for a bath and tucked them into bed while Tezuka cleaned the dishes.

That done, Tezuka went to take a shower in his chamber's adjoined bathroom. When he came out, Fuji was already in bed with his laptop in front of him, totally engrossed in his work. He was wearing silk blue pajamas, and the soft glow of the bedside lamp made his chestnut hair shone with tones of burnished copper.

Outside, it looked like a storm was brewing. Lightning flashed in the distance and a strong wind howled. Tezuka went to close the window before climbing into the bed.

"Researching for your new novel?" he asked as he snuggled up to Fuji.

The blue-eyed man nodded. "I'm contemplating writing a thriller."

"Any progress so far?"

"The plot has been set. I just need to put it into words," Fuji replied with a preoccupied smile.

"Hmm…" Tezuka looked at the tensai. His blue eyes were concentrating hard at the article in front of him, a faint frown marring his eyebrows. He was unconsciously biting his bottom lip.

Tezuka didn't know why, but he found the working Fuji incredibly sexy. Feeling aroused, he moved closer to the smaller man and planted a kiss on his exposed neck.

Fuji jerked in response. Tezuka chuckled inwardly. He had found out long ago that the neck was one of Fuji's erogenous spot.

"Kuni…mitsu," Fuji protested weakly. "I'm working…"

"We promised not to bring work into the bedroom, remember?" Tezuka chided him gently. "Don't you think this call for a punishment…"

Setting aside the laptop, Tezuka trapped the tensai beneath him and locked their lips in a deep, hungry kiss. Fuji completely lost his will to resist.

Outside, the thunder rolled and rain started to fall in sleets.

Tezuka himself was caught in a storm of his own making. Fuelled by Fuji's passionate moans, his hand eagerly unbuttoned his lover's silk shirt to reveal skin of equal fineness. It found a hardened pink nipple and devoted some time there before journeying down.

Just as he was about to slip his hand below the waistband, he was suddenly being pushed away hastily.

Dazed, he looked at Fuji in confusion. The tensai was breathing heavily; his face flushed as he quickly readjusted his clothing.

_What's wrong? _Tezuka thought, before catching sight of a small figure running towards them.

It was Kousuke. Tezuka was so caught up in that kiss that he failed to notice his son opening the door to their bedroom.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Fuji asked placidly as Kousuke came crying into his arms.

"Mommy, scare…d!" he hiccupped. "Thun…der…."

"It's alright, honey. We are here." Fuji soothed him.

"Mommy, can Mr. Pinky and me sleep here tonight?" Kousuke asked once he calmed d own, one hand holding his favorite rabbit, and sucking hard at the thumb of the other.

"Of course," Fuji murmured, throwing Tezuka a glance. "Let's ask your sister too. Where is she?"

Another head poked in from behind the door. Fuji saw the little girl and gave her an encouraging smile. He patted the space beside him. "Come over here, Syuri. You are scared too, aren't you?"

Syuri reluctantly nodded as she approached them.

"Let's all sleep here tonight, OK?"

Syuri smiled and nodded again happily before climbing onto the bed.

_Of all the luck_…Tezuka thought with frustration as their intimate moments were interrupted for good. A wave of jealousy washed over him before he could realized it. Then he shook his head in resignation. It couldn't be helped. Fuji didn't belong only to him anymore.

With a wry smile, Tezuka turned off the light as the twins snuggled down between him and Fuji. "Good night, kids," he said, giving each of them a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, Daddy," they replied sleepily in unison.

After a while, the twins' breathing became regular. Tezuka glanced over at the tensai, hoping to detect some movement but there was none.

_He is probably asleep as well_, he thought in disappointment. He was still reeling from their earlier kiss. He squirmed a bit, feeling uncomfortable in his current state of arousal.

_There's no help to it then_. Quietly, so as not to wake up the children, Tezuka slowly extricated himself from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. He needed a shower, a _really_ cold one.

Tezuka stepped into the bathtub and turned on the faucet. He shivered slightly as a gush of cold stream hit his heated skin.

He had just managed to calm himself down when he felt a pair of slender arms encircled him from behind.

"Ne Kunimitsu, why are you taking a cold shower in the middle of the night?" he heard Fuji's husky voice asked.

Tezuka turned around and found the tensai standing there in all his naked glory, looking up at him innocently. The effect was immediate. His earlier effort was wasted, swiftly replaced by red, hot excitement.

"_Whose_ fault do you think _it_ is?" he glared at the tensai, trying his hardest to dampen down his arousal.

Fuji cocked his head to a side and grinned mischievously. At that moment he looked very much like the sadistic tensai Tezuka knew years ago.

The slighter man reached over and turned off the shower. Then, holding Tezuka's gaze with his hypnotic blue eyes, Fuji lightly ran a long slender finger down his chest, deliberately brushing against a nipple along its descend. "Let me be of service," he whispered.

The said nipple tautened. "Syusuke, the kids are sleeping just next door…" Tezuka hissed, having an extremely hard time not to lose his head.

"We'll have to be really quiet then, won't we?" Fuji countered with a wink before dropping to his knees in front of Tezuka.

He took him into his mouth and moved expertly. Tezuka's already fragile restrain broke. He bit back a moan, his knees nearly buckling in ecstasy.

He plunged his hands into the silky chestnut hair when he felt his climax nearing. "Syusuke, please….stop," Tezuka gritted out as if in pain.

Fuji paused and looked up. "You don't like it?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

Tezuka pulled the slender man up against him and whispered huskily into his neck. "No, it's not that. I… want to come inside you."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Fuji chuckled, his cerulean orbs dancing with mirth. Gently disentangling himself from his lover's embrace, he led Tezuka to a stool.

Fuji firmly pushed him onto the seat before climbing up to sit snugly on Tezuka's lap. He draped his arms around his shoulders. "Is this more to your liking?" he teased.

Tezuka's mouth was gently sucking on the skin overlying Fuji's left clavicle bone. "_Much, much_ better," he replied with ardor.

They made love in the bathroom. Tezuka felt more excited than usual; probably due to the fact that they had to keep their moans down to avoid waking up the twins who were sleeping in the next room.

After climaxing three times, Fuji finally collapsed into Tezuka's arms, exhausted to the bone.

"Syusuke…?" Tezuka called out, gazing down at the blue-eyed man's flushed face.

Only a soft sigh came out from Fuji's slightly swollen lips. Tezuka smiled tenderly as he brushed a strand of sweat drenched hair from the tensai's face. He felt tired himself, yet his mind was strangely revived.

Gently carrying Fuji's light weight to the bathtub again, he cleaned both of them up before returning to their bed. Except for a few incoherent murmurs, Fuji did not wake up at all. Tezuka hadn't realize he had been working so hard lately for his new book.

After tucking the tensai in, Tezuka finally climbed into the other side of the bed. The twins were still sleeping soundly. As he gazed at his small family, he felt an inexplicable surge of love and protection towards them. He was, without a doubt, the most blissful man in the world. Even if he lost his everything, he would still be satisfied to have only Fuji and the kids by his side.

**A/N:** I am so sorry minna, for the late update. I can't write as often now, because I am taking my entrance exam soon and I really, I mean _really_, need to buckle up. I may not be able to update as often as I like now, so please bear with me.

Thank you so much for all those wonderful reviews, and your private messages (_luvracci, __sheyryoma, Epsilon.5, mem05, Marik-Yuki, maldita08_) because of them, I managed to persevere and finish this chapter. ;) Once again, thank you very much. Keep the reviews coming!

**Marik-Yuki**: I am deeply honored that you think that my fic is good enough to be published in your diary. I have no objection. I am very glad that you like it. 

I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. After all those hardships, let's give Tezuka and Fuji some time enjoying the calm before the storm, so to say. :P Haha, I'm so evil. Stay tune…


End file.
